Exercise in Self Indulgence
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: Sequel to Exercise in Self Restraint. Booth's turn to dictate the rules for the week and surprise Brennan with his dirty mind. M for all the usual reasons. Not necessary to read the first part, though some things might be referenced. COMPLETE.
1. Challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

**A/n: **Hello, Bones fans! How's the hiatus treating you? Hopefully it's about to get better, assuming you enjoy this type of story. It took me longer than I thought, but here we go with the sequel to EISR. I'd like to thank **_rosyle_** for her idea on this and also **_withthevampsofcourse_** for her thoughts (lady you crack me up!). I warn: as **M** as the previous story was, I envision that the smut factor for this one might be even higher, so read at your own peril. Hope it meets expectations! :)

**Challenge  


* * *

**

"Is everything all right?"

Brennan asked the question softly, the tension draining out of her as Booth nodded.

"Yeah," he answered, pocketing his cell phone. "There's an accident clogging up traffic, they should be here in about ten minutes. Jared didn't realize they were running so behind, which is why he didn't call sooner."

"I'm glad everything is fine," she murmured, leaning closer to him on the booth and placing a soft kiss on his jaw. "I'm sure we can entertain ourselves for the next few minutes."

"Bones," he said warningly, even as his eyes fluttered shut and his body went taut as her delicate hand landed on his knee.

"I've missed you these past few days," she said, continuing to land those soft, delicate kisses along his mandible. "Weeks, really."

Booth had just wrapped up one of those headache cases; the type that involved a task-force, cross-agency cooperation, and piles of bullshit as a delightful addition to his twelve-hour workday. And Brennan had been under deadline for her latest book; the final manuscript submitted by courier to her publisher a mere eight hours before. For the last few weeks they had barely seen each other, their personal life taking a backseat to their jobs. And although sex had not completely disappeared, it had been fairly scarce.

"God, I've missed you too," Booth sighed, turning his head and capturing her lips in a wet, hot kiss. He had gone a lot longer than a few days without sex and he was pretty sure he had not missed it like this. But it wasn't just the sex, he knew, it was being with her, playing around, waking up wrapped around her, and a million other things they hadn't been able to do for weeks, their hectic schedules playing havoc with their love life.

But now, his case was closed, her book was submitted, and even if they caught a case, it was time to have a life again. Obviously, she agreed, her hand moving up and down his thigh.

"Bones," he groaned, capturing her wandering hand and bringing it to his lips. "Jared and Padme will be here any minute." And Booth was really starting to regret agreeing to this dinner date, but they had scheduled it a while ago and at the time he couldn't have guessed that on this particular Sunday, he would be desperate to be having dinner alone with Bones, preferably in their bed.

"We have time," she replied, scraping her teeth over the side of his neck.

"No, we do not," Booth disagreed, motioning to the front of the restaurant where his brother and Padme were speaking to the sleekly dressed hostess. "Besides, we're in public."

Brennan smirked at the puritanical response, but as the hostess was already leading Jared and Padme to their table, she decided to behave for the moment.

"We're so sorry," Padme apologized in her soft, warm voice as they took their seats and accepted their menus.

"Don't worry about it," Booth smiled charmingly. "You guys hungry?"

"God, yes," Jared said quickly, giving his wife a playfully accusing look. "She made me eat some disgustingly healthy lunch that wouldn't fill up a baby."

Refusing to rise to the bait, Padme flicked open her menu, admiring the options. "Everything looks delicious."

"The food here is very good," Brennan chimed in, giving Padme a conspiratorial smile. "And the vegetarian options are quite delicious."

"Oh, no way," Jared preempted. "I want meat, I'm starving."

Booth laughed and commiserated while perusing the menu. It didn't take him long to make his choice, food wasn't what he was hungry for anyway. "I know what I want." The words were mild and seemingly innocent and the only one who caught the meaning behind them was Brennan.

"I do as well," she said, just as innocent, putting her menu down and meeting his eyes. "And I'm starving too."

The minute the words left her mouth, Booth knew she wasn't going to behave herself and she didn't disappoint.

The second they placed their orders, she started teasing. Nails raking over his thigh, chest brushing lightly, but not so innocently over his forearm, and the intermittent, but oh so effective drag of her fingers over the crotch of his slacks. After a few touches, she was brushing those fingers over fabric tented by a very serious hard-on.

He retaliated by casually draping an arm over the back of the booth and delicately running his fingers under her hair and across her nape. She hesitated momentarily in bringing the fork to her mouth, but Booth didn't need the small tell-tale gesture to know that with every brush of his fingers, he was getting her wet.

To her credit, she maintained her animated discussion with Padme over the best Indian cuisine in D.C. even as he gently scored his nails over her sensitive skin. But she couldn't fool him; he knew every stroke was driving her crazy. He knew just how hot she got when he touched her there; one time he had slipped behind her on the couch and had made her come just by fondling her breasts and kissing the back of her neck. The memory seared him and he gulped back half his glass of water.

Booth wasn't quite sure how he'd made it through the meal, he felt in a daze through most of it. When the waitress went to get the check, she finally stopped touching him and he did the same, trying to give each other room to calm down.

They said goodbye to his brother and Padme outside the restaurant and immediately he wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her to their car.

"Good thing it's a five-minute drive home," Booth growled, opening his mouth on the curve of her neck and sucking hard. "You've been very bad."

**-x-**

Brennan crossed her legs tightly and kept her hands to herself, knowing the drive home was going to be a lot quicker if she didn't distract him. My god, she felt nearly on fire. Appallingly ravenous. Ready to devour him in one quick, greedy bite.

She was almost certain one stroke was all it would take for her to shatter. His tongue, his fingers, his dick, it wouldn't matter; one stroke of her drenched sex was going to be enough. More than enough. As he pulled into their building, she decided their apartment was too far away. The elevator was going to have to do and he was going to have to deal with it.

When she saw the elderly couple waiting to get on the elevator as well, Brennan nearly cried. The doors opened and they all filed in. Booth was polite enough to murmur something appropriate as he pressed their floor, but she had no idea what it was. He moved to the back of the elevator where she was waiting and turned her so he could wrap his arms around her from behind. Brennan bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan, but she couldn't stop from rubbing her backside against him. Immediately, his hands gripped her hips tightly, possibly in a half-hearted attempt to keep her still.

"Stop," he groaned softly into her ear, even as his hands encouraged her by grinding her against him.

Of course, she disobeyed completely, although she made sure to stay quiet. Brennan had no desire for the two people in front of them to glance back. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, rocking back against his erection. _So damn hard._ At that moment, she wanted him inside her more than she wanted to breathe. Booth lowered his head, closing his teeth over her earlobe and she nearly whimpered.

With sweet relief, Brennan watched the couple get off on the floor before theirs. The second the elevator doors closed, she whirled around and pounced. His hands buried in her hair as he kissed her savagely. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around him and he placed a hand on her bottom, supporting her. When he started moving, she realized the elevator had opened on their floor.

Booth pressed her against the wall, next to their door, trying to find the keys and get inside their apartment without removing his lips from hers.

"Babe, let me just—"

"No," she rejected adamantly, unsnapping his pants. "Now."

"Oh god," he whimpered, blindly inserting the key in the lock as she wrapped her slender fingers around him. "Bones, god, baby, just one second," Booth pleaded, even as he knew that if that door wasn't open in the next second he was going to be inside her, whether they were in the damn hallway or their apartment.

Somehow, he got the door open, his hands already pushing her panties aside. _Oh, thank god for skirts_, was all he could think as they stumbled inside. Dropping the keys to the floor and quickly locking the door, he boosted her against it and stroked inside her without preamble.

"So fucking good," Brennan moaned harshly, one hand tight around his nape, the other buried in his hair. Her legs clamped around him and her hips jerked wildly. "Yesss!"

The relief was swift and explosive as his throbbing length filled her up, his hands on her ass holding her up against the door as he pumped hard. Face buried in the crook of her neck, Booth felt her shatter around him, but he kept stroking deep inside her, trying to hold back a little and savor the delirious pleasure. She was scorching hot and burning wet and he wanted it to last forever, but it was a losing battle. With a guttural groan that reverberated against her skin, he came nearly against his will, the orgasm wrenched savagely out of him.

Unable to even walk to the bedroom, they just slipped down to the floor in a tangle of heavy limbs and still heavy breathing.

**-x-**

"If we'd done this outside," he mumbled in a satiated voice, "we'd be sprawled on the hallway right now."

"Oh please," she scoffed, eyes still closed even almost a half hour later. "I knew you'd get the door open."

"Did you?" Lazily, his fingers combed through the shiny hair spread over his chest, the brown locks contrasting prettily with the blue dress shirt he was still wearing.

"Yes," Brennan replied promptly. Eyes drifting open, she propped herself up so she could look down at him. "I know you, Booth. Those puritanical sensibilities of yours would have never let you fuck me _outside_ the door."

His eyes popped open then and by the gleam in hers, he knew she was trying to goad him and damn her if she didn't know just what buttons to push.

"You just love to go there, don't you?" he growled, rolling over her and kissing her hotly. "I just fucked you against the door and now I'm going to fuck you on the floor. Does that seem puritanical to you?"

She laughed at his snarky tone, enjoying as always, how this particular topic could get a rise out of him. "Well, I'll admit, your Catholic sensibilities do tend to disappear behind closed doors."

"That's because sex is private," Booth growled again, inevitably rising to the bait.

"It can still be private without being _in_ private," she argued back, teasing him mercilessly. "Maybe you just need to loosen up a little to see that."

"Loosen up?" His tone reeked of outrage

"Yeah," Brennan whispered hotly, running her teeth across his jaw."But don't worry; I like you tightly wound too … Booth!" She gasped in surprise when he suddenly lifted off the floor, pulling her up with him. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to bed," he said, sweeping her up in his arms.

"What?" Brennan couldn't hide her disappointment. "I thought you were going to fuck me on the floor."

"Not tonight," he said huskily against her lips. "Or for the next week."

"Are you kidding me?" she scowled, consternation clear on her face as he set her down in their bedroom and started changing into his sleep-wear.

"I believe it's my turn to experiment with our sex life," he announced, shooting her a smug smile as he legged into an old pair of pajama pants. It had been over three months since her little game, it was time to play his.

"And your _experiment_ involves no sex for the next week?" she asked in disbelief, frown firmly in place as she undressed as well. "Because I have to say …"

"Oh, hell no, Bones," he was quick to correct, grabbing the old T-shirt of his she loved to sleep in and walking over to her. "There will most certainly be sex," Booth informed her, divesting her of her bra and slipping the T-shirt over her arms.

"Lots and lots of sex," he added, kissing her lips softly before whispering, "But none of it will take place inside this house."

Confusion flickered momentarily over her face, before understanding dawned and she groaned, "Booth, no. If the parameters are that we can only have sex outside the house, then I can only assume you mean … wait, do hotels count?"

He considered for a moment, before deciding that would make it too easy. "No, if we just go to a hotel, that's cheating. Might as well just stay home." With a smirk, he said, "No gratification at home, and that includes self-gratification. The only thing I'll do to you in this apartment for the next week is kiss you and that's only because I can't stop myself." As if proving his point, his arms went around her and his lips teased hers. "And that goes for you too, by the way."

"Damn it, Booth," she cursed, consternation still apparent. "You don't do sex in public, which means we're really going to spend an entire goddamn week without having sex and I really don't wanna." The last word was nearly wailed and he had to laugh at the little girl tone.

"You really think I'm going to spend the next week without touching you, Bones?" he asked huskily, nibbling on her pouty bottom lip. "After spending over two weeks without barely even seeing you?"

"Booth," she sighed. "I was just teasing you before; I don't really care about public sex or your puritanical streak, in fact, I kinda like it."

"I know you were just baiting me before," he soothed, trailing his lips in tiny kisses over her face. "And of course, I can't help rising right to it. But that's beside the point, because now I'm not going to back down and yeah, I have my own rules about sex, but all the rules go out the window with you, Bones."

"Do they now?"

"You know damn well they do," he rasped, arms tightening around her. "And we are going to spend the next week being creative because we are going to screw each other's brains out every damn chance we get without getting caught."

"At work?" she whispered, nearly shocked. In almost two years together, work had been nearly sacrosanct. There had been the occasional slips, of course, but those had been in the heat of the moment, certainly there had never been any real premeditation.

"For starters," Booth whispered back, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "And anywhere else I can get you before we get home at night."

"Booth," she husked, rubbing herself against him a little as she snuggled in his arms.

"I know," he gritted out, burying his face in her hair. "It's getting me hot too just thinking about it."

"You better be ready," she warned, her voice a near challenge. "I want at least one orgasm everyday and I really don't care where you give it to me."

"Oh, Bones, I plan to indulge this week," he promised silkily, sending a shiver straight through her. "So believe me when I tell you that once a day is not going to be anywhere near enough."


	2. Heating Up Monday

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: I thoroughly appreciate all the lovely reviews, they really encouraged me to write this chapter as fast as possible.

**Heating Up Monday  


* * *

**

"How can I help you, Bones?" he greeted cheerfully, casually leaning back against his chair as he answered the phone.

"I am very distracted today, Booth," she complained; as always, straight to the point. "And I've been very unproductive this morning."

"Really?" Booth said innocently, unable to contain his smile. He remembered being plenty distracted himself that Monday three months ago when she had outlined _her_ little game for him. "Why is that?" _More importantly, what would you like me to do about it?_ God, the question sounded dirty even in his mind.

"You're attempting to toy with me, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously. "Because I am certain you know very well why."

"Play with you, Bones," he corrected wickedly. "Play with you." Booth glanced at the bullpen outside his office and hesitated for only a second before asking, "Where are you, Bones?"

"At work, Booth," she replied quickly. "Where else would I be?"

He laughed, knowing he walked straight into that one. "Your office?"

"Of course," Brennan answered with a slight frown, impatient with her lack of focus. "Are you not in your office?"

"Oh, I'm in my office," he smirked, licking suddenly dry lips. "Here's what I want you to do …" His voice was low and suddenly husky. "Pick a finger and suck it into your mouth."

"_What?_"

Her strangled tone told him that he caught her by surprise and he savored the rare feeling.

"You heard me," Booth murmured softly. "Let's make your morning a little more productive, Bones."

"R-right now?" she asked in a near hiss, even though she was alone in her office with no one to hear her.

"Are you stalling?" he taunted, enjoying the almost scandalized tone of her words.

Brennan's eyes narrowed at his smug voice and she realized her reaction was amusing him. When she had called him to complain, she'd never expected_ this_ reaction from _him _and it had completely unbalanced her. But she was nothing if not game. Attempting to recover, she met his request; letting him hear the wet, popping sound as her finger slipped free from her mouth.

"Done," she informed him. "Now what?"

"What do you think, Bones," he breathed, blood inevitably heating up as he ordered, "Open your legs and slip your hand inside your panties." _Those tiny, blue panties he'd seen her slip into just that morning. _

"Oh," Brennan sighed, the soft sound escaping her lips without her permission. She could see the activity outside her office and it was strangely stimulating to be touching herself so erotically without anyone having a clue. Anyone glancing through the glass would simply see her sitting at her desk, talking on her phone. The thought emboldened her and she slipped another finger inside, moisture meeting her fingers in a rush.

"Booth …" The single word was breathed heavily into the phone and it told him she was definitely being naughty on her side of the line.

"How wet are you?" Booth was pretty sure the answer to that was oh so deliciously wet and his fingers tensed on the phone so tightly the casing should have cracked.

"The right amount," she replied teasingly, letting her fingers swipe gently over her clit. "How hard are _you_?"

He had been concentrating so much on her reaction; he hadn't even catalogued his own body's response. But now her question brought to the forefront the fact that all the blood in his body seemed to have rushed south, producing a pounding erection.

"If someone walks into my office, I'm in trouble," Booth answered wryly, automatically unbuckling his belt with his free hand. "Oh shit," he gasped, fisting himself tightly and feeling the automatic spike of pleasure down his spine. There was also a sliver of apprehension as he looked at the bustling bullpen outside his office, but it was simply too late to backtrack now.

"You're gripping your erection very tightly, aren't you?" The question should have sounded almost clinical, but there was nothing clinical about her voice when she said, "I know you like it tight."

"Bones," he moaned, very nearly letting his eyes flutter shut. That was a bad idea, Booth realized, making sure to keep his eyes wide open even as his hand glided over his dick in tight—damn it, she was so right—hard strokes. "I wish it was your mouth on me right now, instead of my hand."

"I like to put my mouth on you. I really do." Her voice was husky and he could tell she was breathing hard. "You taste so good, Booth. And when I suck you, you lose your mind. I like that too."

The minute she said it, he could practically feel her; those soft, sinful lips wrapped around his cock. That smart mouth—the one that could drive him so crazy—delivering the most mind-numbing pleasure. Hot. Wet. Oh. Yes.

"Oh god, Bones," he whispered, almost stunned, feeling the orgasm bear down on him with no hope of slowing it down. With the last of his sanity, he jerked open a drawer and pulled out a tissue, trying to keep the mess to a minimum.

Over the phone line her breathy moans accelerated, likely in pace with her stroking fingers and it pushed him over the edge. Booth bit his lip hard, nostrils flaring, heart thundering as he did, in fact, lose his fucking mind.

"Booth …" Her strained voice penetrated the dull roar in his head as she whispered, "I'm so close."

"Oh, baby, don't stop," he said hoarsely, dropping the ruined tissue in the waste basket next to his desk. "I want you to come for me."

"I need you," she panted, making a little frustrated sound than made him wish he had the capacity to teleport into her office right that second.

"You know what I'm going to do the second I get my hands on you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'm going to suck your nipples. I bet they're hard and aching against that pretty lace bra you have on today."

"God, yes." Brennan's eyes closed for a moment, her lips parting on a breathless moan.

"My favorite thing about that bra is the front clasp, Bones," he confessed, picturing the feminine undergarment with its thin, pretty blue straps quite vividly. "It'll just make it so damn easy for me to get my mouth on those perfect breasts of yours. And I'm going to suck and lick and bite them the entire time I'm pounding into you."

Her head tipped back against her chair and she shuddered. Keeping her fingers pressed tightly against her clit, she broke, letting his voice scrape over her like the most erotic punishment. And even the relief was nearly painful; the way her nipples throbbed and her walls clenched emptily reminding Brennan that the satisfaction was a shallow one.

She made a little whimpering sound full of frustration and distress that carried clearly through the phone line.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"I need _you_," Brennan answered pointedly, removing her hand from beneath her skirt and smoothing down the wrinkled material.

A beat of silence as her words registered. "Aw, hell, baby, I'll …"

"Booth, I have to go," she interrupted, plucking a scented tissue from the pretty box on her desk. "Cam's heading this way." Brennan wiped her still damp fingers quickly and discarded the tissue as she watched Cam give an intern a file and continue on her way.

"Okay. Noon. Diner," he said rapidly before she could disconnect the call. "I'm damn well having _you_ for lunch."

"I'll be there," she assured and promptly hung up.

**-x-**

Three different people stopped her on her way out to lunch and Brennan wondered if she was being punished for the very unproductive use of her workday two hours before.

"You can leave the file on my desk," she directed the intern who tried to approach her without even breaking stride. Her usually sterling work ethic was suffering today, Brennan thought with some amusement as she finally slipped through the doors of the Jeffersonian.

Across the street from the diner she watched Booth through the window next to their usual table. A strange sense of déjà vu gripped her as she suddenly remembered another time she had observed her partner through that window, a soldier sitting on the other side of the table.

The memory wasn't a happy one and she frowned, a pang hitting her chest. _God, they had gone through a lot to get to where they were right now_. The thought made something dark and hungry unfurl inside her. They had come so close to missing this that it was almost haunting. Booth always said that every road they'd taken since first setting eyes on each other was simply leading here. Because they were meant to be. Fated. She had never believed in such a ridiculous concept, she still didn't. But she believed in him and suddenly she felt nearly desperate to have him under her hands, to reassure herself that he was right. She might not believe in things like fate, but that he did was enough.

Entering the diner, Brennan swept straight to the back without even looking in his direction. The bathroom was single occupancy and she knocked once. There was no answer and she walked in without hesitation. He was right behind her, making sure to lock the door before turning back around to face her.

She took a moment to catalogue the fact that that he had left his jacket draped over the back of the chair he'd been sitting at, but had kept his gun. Then she attacked him. To Booth's credit, he caught her easily, spinning her around and pressing her against the wall.

"Touch me," she demanded, feeling a little bit crazed. "Now."

"Open your blouse," he gasped; a demand of his own, hands going under her skirt and tugging down her blue panties while his lips assaulted her throat.

"We don't have time," Brennan panted, head falling back as she undid his belt buckle and lowered his pants.

"Don't care," he rasped, breath hitching as her hands wrapped around him. "Do it."

"If we get caught," Brennan warned, even as she released him and slipped button after button free. "We're going to be banned from here."

"Which would be a real shame because I like this place," Booth said, unconcerned. "But right now I could care less. Bra too."

She flicked the front clasp and the bra cups fell away to reveal her breasts. Booth growled in the back of his throat and slid his hands over her bare bottom, holding her up against the wall. His mouth opened over one hardened peak even as he stroked inside her. And just like he promised over the phone, his mouth devoured her breasts as he pounded her over and over again.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She hissed the word like a mantra, locking her legs around him as tightly as humanly possible.

His teeth raked over her nipples, his mouth switching constantly between each breast as if unable to decide which one to focus on.

"Mmm, god, I could do this for hours," he muttered feverishly against her skin.

"We don't have hours," Brennan pointed out, but she was long past caring. On a particularly strong tug of his lips, her body shattered and she convulsed blissfully against him.

"Aw, hell yeah, baby," he whispered huskily, finally trailing his lips up and crushing her mouth in a deep kiss. It had been driving him crazy all morning, thinking about her all wet and needy for him in her office.

"Oh, Booth," she said in a soft, pleasure-drenched murmur. "You feel so good."

His body continued to pump inside her, soaking in the pleasure that battered at him with every slide into her drenched sheath. When his head tipped back, her teeth gently raked along the column of his throat.

"I know we are in a bit of a time crunch here," Booth gasped, lowering his head to nuzzle against her neck. "But I really don't want to stop. Oh, it feels so good. Can you take it a little longer?"

"Don't stop," Brennan answered softly, running her hands into his hair and closing her eyes to better enjoy the feel of him. She loved to feel him like this; against her, inside her, all over her. That was exactly what she had wanted when she'd seen him through the diner window. The irrefutable proof that whatever road they'd taken, regardless of all the close calls and detours, they ended up like this. In the diner. Brennan nearly laughed at how very appropriate it was.

Her knees tightened against his side and her mouth sought his. "I love you."

"Oh, Bones." His fingers dug into the soft skin under his hands and he trembled as he came; her soft, unexpected words pushing him right over the edge.

Booth pressed his forehead to hers, trying to catch his breath. Her hands touched his face gently as he released her and her feet hit the floor. He helped her back into her panties and rolled them up her legs almost reverentially. Just as carefully, he buttoned up her soft, yet professional-looking blouse. She did the same for him, buckling his belt with efficient precision.

Someone rattled the knob and they both froze, but whoever was on the outside must have quickly realized that a locked door meant the bathroom was in use and the rattling stopped.

"We really need to get out of here," Brennan noted, going over to the sink and washing her hands swiftly. Booth followed suit, just as quickly, really having no desire to be banned from the diner forever.

"I'll go out first," she said in a conspiratorial whisper that made him smile. "Don't get caught."

"Okay, 007," he chuckled, cupping her face in his hands and placing his lips softly on hers. "But if I do, don't look back," Booth said melodramatically. "Save yourself."

She bit his lip in retaliation, but a smile tugged at her lips. "Funny."

When she unlocked the door and opened it a crack to peer outside, Booth couldn't help himself. Standing behind her, he whispered theatrically, "See you on the other side, my love."

Brennan elbowed him in the stomach before walking out of the bathroom, letting the door slam smartly in his laughing face.

**-x-**

The rest of her day was a lot more productive than her morning and Brennan found it particularly difficult to wipe the satisfied smile from her face. Though she made a concerted effort to do so after Angela popped into her office.

"You're looking nice and relaxed." Angela's voice reeked of suspicion. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had sex sometime today."

"Don't be ridiculous," Brennan denied virtuously. "I've been at work all day."

"All day? Really?" Piercing dark eyes drilled into her. "No lunch break?"

"Yes, Angela," she said patiently. "But I took my lunch break in the diner." Eager to end the interrogation, Brennan added pointedly, "Not the Egyptian room."

"Hodgins and I don't do that anymore," Angela said, all dignity and sparkling eyes. "There are cameras there now." Brennan had to laugh as her friend walked out of the office.

After that, the rest of her day went fairly quickly as she caught up with all the paperwork, mail, and emails she had ignored during the last week before submitting her book. She liked being all caught up, especially since Cam had informed her earlier that the Jeffersonian would be receiving the remains of what was believed to be a Civil War general and she wanted to have a clear schedule to devote to those remains.

"I recognize that look," Booth said from the doorway. "Cam has some dusty pile of bones for you to play with, doesn't she?"

"No," she replied loftily, shutting down her computer for the day. "Cam has skeletal remains for me to identify as that is the job she pays me to do."

"And you do it so well," he said flirtatiously, walking into the office and wrapping his arms around her. "Did you start working on them today?"

"No, they'll be arriving tomorrow." Disregarding her own rules about touching in the workplace, Brennan wrapped her arms around him as well, slipping her hands under his jacket. "I'm starving."

"For food?" The question whispered along her skin as he molded his hands to her ass and pressed her into him.

"Yes, for food!" She attempted indignation, but it was difficult when her nails were digging into his back and her hips were rocking subtly against him. "There's nothing to eat at home, we have to go grocery shopping."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow," he proposed, giving her a quick kiss before taking her hand to get her out of the office. "Let's just grab something out today. I'm not taking you home yet anyway."

"You're not?" Brennan just couldn't prevent the frisson of excitement that skipped through her. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, first I'm going to feed you," Booth explained, guiding her out of the Jeffersonian. "And then we'll do something fun."

**-x-**

"This is your idea of fun?" Brennan wondered skeptically, fingering the ticket in her hand. "Booth, I don't even know who this Black Pea person is."

"Black Eyed Peas, Bones," he corrected, lips twitching in amusement. "And it's not a person, it's a band."

"So we're having sex at this concert?"

"Bones!" he gasped in a mock-scandalized voice. "That's a very dirty mind you have there. Maybe, I just want to listen to some music."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "When did you even get these?"

"After lunch today," he said, giving a tiny shrug. "And believe me, it wasn't easy. That's a pretty hot band. Good thing I wasn't interested in the good seats or I might have had to give up our firstborn."

"That's preposterous." She gave the ticket in her hand a considering look as he parked the car. "What kind of seats are these?"

"The kind that will make it easier for me to do dirty things to you."

"I thought you were here for the music," she said innocently.

Chuckling appreciatively, Booth took off his tie and jacket, throwing them in the backseat. His weapon and his clutch piece he locked in the glove box before getting out of the car.

"You're leaving those?" Brennan asked in amazement.

"Yeah," he shrugged ruefully, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt in deference to the hot, sticky air. "I feel a little naked without them, but there'll be a metal detector and I won't be able to go in with them."

"Even if you flash your badge?" she said in indecent excitement; it never got old for her, when he kicked down a door or when he flashed that badge.

"C'mon." Grabbing Brennan's hand with a laugh, he steered her towards Patriot Center.

"Are all these people here for this concert?" she asked, surprised by the masses of people making their way, apparently, to the same place as them.

"Yep. I told you, hot band."

After entering the jam-packed arena, Brennan commented, "I've never been here. It's pretty big."

"Yeah, seats over ten thousand people."

"You've been here before?" she asked with some surprise.

"Couple times," Booth shrugged. "College basketball game."

"I can barely see in front of my face," Brennan complained, squinting at the ticket to ascertain their seats. "Where are we?"

"Last row," he said in her ear, placing his hands on her hips and walking behind her.

"Convenient."

Booth chuckled warmly, brushing a kiss over her hair. They bumped into people and people bumped into them as everyone tried to find their place.

"I think this is it," she said, handing him her ticket so he could slip it into his pocket. "My god, it's crowded."

"I know," Booth whispered in satisfaction, moving her hair to one side and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "And we're right on time."

On stage, lights flashed and smoke somehow parted to reveal the band and the place went crazy. Brennan was convinced that the only people in the entire arena who weren't screaming their lungs out were her and Booth.

As the music started, she relaxed back into him, enjoying the soft kisses he was pressing to the side of her neck. The music wasn't soft, but he was swaying them slightly and she couldn't help rocking back into him in time with the fast pounding, beat.

Booth grabbed her hips and helped her along, wondering if she'd ever been to a concert. Funny, how after all this time there were still things he didn't know about her. He thought maybe Angela might have dragged her to one at some point. It struck him that heavy petting at a dark, rocking concert was the kind of thing you did in college and he was pretty sure Bones had never engaged in that kind of activity; too busy studying, for one, but also too vulnerable to let herself go like this with anyone.

_You can let go with me_. On the thought, his hands swept up to cup her breasts and she pushed into them. Even through the bra and blouse, he could feel her peaked nipples and he thumbed them in lazy circles through the rest of the song. By song number three, he was rock-hard and his hand smoothed down her stomach and down the front of her skirt. His teeth raked down the side of her neck as he banded an arm around her middle, his other hand finding the zipper on the back of the skirt.

His heart was pounding so loudly, it almost seemed to be drowning out the music and the screams around them. Booth lowered the zipper just enough to loosen the waistline of her skirt and as he slipped his hand down the front, the voice of sanity shouted in his mind.

_What the hell are you doing? Do you see where you are? There are people every freaking where! _

Sanity was shouting, but it was faint and faraway and when his fingers slipped underneath her panties, it was completely drowned out by the voice of decadence.

_Oh yes. Soft, silky, mine, so mine, oh, baby. Hell, Yes …_

Her legs parted just enough to allow him to sink a second finger inside her and he groaned against her neck.

"You like?" Booth whispered the question right beside her ear, but he couldn't be sure that she could even hear him over the pounding music and frenzied noise.

Her sharp, little nails dug into the arm he'd secured around her stomach and her hips moved on his fingers. And that was his answer. His fingers stroked, all the way in and out, scraping over her clit on every plunge.

She was so small, he thought deliriously, but it was so easy to slide inside her. So easy because she was so slick. _Silky, soft, heavenly, dripping wet skin_.

His tongue snaked out, tracing the shell of her ear as she pitched and shuddered in his arms. "It turns you on, doesn't it?" he whispered hotly. "Knowing I'm going to get you off right here, with all these people around."

He knew she heard because her nails dug so hard into his arm, Booth wondered if she'd drawn blood. Tightening his hold on her, he stroked her right over the edge. He petted her lightly, soothing her quaking body, before slowly removing his hand and zipping up her skirt. Bringing his still slick fingers up, he brushed them over her throat, before turning her around and cleaning her up with his tongue. His hands tunneled in her hair, supporting her head as his lips kissed up and down the slim column of her neck.

Brennan's arms went around him, head tipping back in a daze. She didn't think anything could possibly be more erotic than this. Her body was humming from head to toe, as if the music was pounding from inside her instead of from the stage. Hazily, she realized the singer onstage was screaming something out and the crowd was going wild in response, but she had no idea why. Nor did she really care; Booth's erection pressed up against her was of much more interest to her.

Her eyes opened as her hands went to his pants and she wondered vaguely if anyone could figure out what they were doing. It was possible, she supposed, but it seemed unlikely. Though there were flashes going off occasionally, it was simply too dark and crowded to be able to truly discern anything other than the band on the stage. In any case, the only thing that could stop her now was if someone shined a light right on top of them.

Brennan felt his body jerk as soon as her hands wrapped around him, so hard and silky at the same time. He cupped her ass in response, groaning into her ear.

"Yeah," he choked out, squeezing his eyes shut to better absorb the pleasure.

There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver between their bodies, but her soft hands were gripping so tightly, Booth could only moan against her. She was nipping at his collarbone; tiny, little bites followed by soft, little kisses that were driving him crazy.

Her hands pumped in short, tight strokes that made him want to scream. _Would anyone even hear if he did?_ Before he could give in to the crazed thought, Booth buried his face in her neck. At first, he only kissed the skin under his lips, but as the pressure wound tighter and tighter, his mouth opened and he sucked at her in a frenzy of teeth and tongue. With a harsh noise, he spilled into her hands, the suction of his mouth increasing with every pulsing shudder.

She was placing soothing kisses on his throat as her hands zipped and buckled him up. Tenderness swept over him and he cradled her face in his hands, dropping soft kisses of his own on her upturned face. Against his lips, he could feel her smile and he glided his palms up and down her back gently.

Eventually, her head settled on his shoulder and she closed her eyes, actually listening to the music. It was clear people knew the lyrics because they were singing along, but Brennan could barely understand what they were saying. Booth's lips would brush against her hair every once in a while and she thought he might be humming some of the lyrics too.

Brennan had to give credit to the band for the amount of energy they seemed to be exerting up there. At one point, she thought they were done—clearly they needed to go hydrate, at the very least—but the audience screamed rabidly and they returned to perform another song. The screaming and clapping after they were truly done was thunderous and Brennan wondered if she was going to be deaf when she got out of there.

"It's going to be a madhouse getting out of here," Booth said once the music died down and people started moving towards the exit. "Don't let go of my hand."

The light and normal decibel level of the noise outside the arena felt almost surreal, as if her brain was having trouble adjusting to the new environment.

"You know," she said to Booth as he unlocked the car and reclaimed his weapons, "I think we might have permanently damaged our hearing."

Chuckling, Booth turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "You ever been to a concert, Bones?"

"Not like that," she said as they crawled at a snail's pace behind the interminable line of cars leaving the concert. "I've been to the opera and several piano concerts, as well as the symphony, but not anything with that level of noise."

"What'd you think?"

"It was quite interesting," she said honestly. "I couldn't understand a lot of what they were saying, but they were very entertaining."

"And did you have fun?" he asked and the gleam in his eyes told Brennan that this time he wasn't asking about the music.

"It was okay," she said blandly.

"Okay!" Booth gasped in mock outrage, grabbing her hand and playfully nipping her fingers. "Woman, I blew your mind and you know it."

**-x-**

It was late by the time they arrived home; the traffic getting out of the concert had been truly hellacious.

"Baby, I'm going to take a shower," Booth said tiredly, stripping even as he moved into the bedroom. "You wanna join me?"

"Join you?" she repeated, puzzlement all over her face. "I thought the apartment was off-limits."

It took his sluggish brain a second to process and then he laughed. "Yeah, for sex, Bones, not for anything else." His badge and gun hit the dresser and his clothes the laundry hamper.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he teased, watching her strip as well. "I'm just talking about a shower, Bones."

When she gave him a dubious look, Booth laughed again and carted her to the bathroom.

"I'm pretty exhausted, you know," he murmured, closing his eyes under the spray and letting the water rinse the suds from his body.

"Me too," Brennan agreed, rinsing off quickly and turning off the water. "But I'm very satisfied."

"Yeah?" He couldn't help the smirk as they toweled off and climbed into bed. Stark naked she curled into him and he sighed in contentment. "And it's only Monday, Bones. I'm going to blow your mind all week."


	3. High on Tuesday's Bliss

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So I had this idea that I would post the chapters on the correct weekday, but since it's been so long on this story, I figured waiting until Tuesday would be mean. This is the most monstrously long chapter I've ever written and I have a new appreciation for those authors who consistently post massive chapters. **A toast to you**!

**High on Tuesday's Bliss **

**

* * *

**

It should have occurred to Booth that going to bed naked was not the best idea. Last night, he had been too tired to think much about it, but now he found himself waking up aroused and ready and with his partner's naked body wrapped all over him. He really should have thought it through; but then again, hindsight _was_ twenty-twenty.

Looking at the alarm clock next to the bed, Booth groaned at how obscenely early it was. God, the only reason to get up so early was to have sex with Bones.

_Mmm, Bones_. So warm and soft and sprawled all over his chest. Without his permission, his hands began to lazily stroke up and down the smooth line of her back. It would be so easy to just roll her over and pepper kisses all over her. Kissing was allowed. And if it just so happened that he kissed his way down her stomach and spread her legs and sucked her pink, little …

Whoa! Okay, time to get out of bed. This was his damn week, Booth mentally railed, and he was not going to break the rules on the second damn day.

Rolling her over gently, he placed a quick kiss on her bare shoulder and jumped out of bed before he could change his mind. Ten minutes later, Booth was dressed and writing her a quick note in case she woke up before he returned.

When he coded into the complex's fancy gym, he had to suppress a sigh. He tended to avoid this gym; too many shiny machines and all too often, too many people far more interested in chatting than exercising. He thought lovingly of the basement gym at the Hoover; ancient and dilapidated and populated by FBI agents, most of whom knew proper gym etiquette.

Warming up, Booth consoled himself with the fact that at least he had the place to himself. Since the sun wasn't even out yet, he was gifted with quiet and solitude. With a jump and a slight grunt, he gripped the chin up bar and began his reps. He was vain enough to appreciate the benefits of this particular work-out. And man enough to enjoy his woman's reaction to those benefits. Bones, he knew, had a particular weakness for his back and his biceps. And those biceps flexed now with every repetition, creating a satisfying burn as he lifted his weight over and over again.

A light layer of perspiration was just beginning to cover his shoulders when he heard the whirl of the door, making him grunt in annoyance. _Who the hell needed to use the gym at freaking five-thirty in the morning?_

He would not make small talk, he would not even make eye contact, he would just … Glancing at his intruder, Booth froze.

_Oh._

"I thought you hated using this gym?"

"I do," he murmured, automatically dropping down from the bar. "But, this morning …" His voice drifted off and he shrugged, feeling strangely dazed. "_Bones_."

Booth swallowed hard, swiping the towel from the exercise bar and swinging it around his neck without taking his eyes off her. He couldn't stop staring, adrenaline rushing for reasons that had nothing to do with exercising. _So beautiful_.

Her beauty always seemed to hit him hardest in the morning. Booth knew he had a strange obsession with Bones first thing in the morning and he rather suspected it was because for one dark instant there, he actually thought it would never happen. All those years waking up alone, and even the brief times waking up to somebody else, _she_ was all he wanted. And here she was, looking mind-blowingly beautiful and sleep-tousled after getting out of bed—_their_ bed.

"Come here." They both knew it wasn't an order; it was much too hoarse and soft to be anything other than a plea. Brennan swallowed and walked slowly forward. He seemed entranced by her, but she was equally mesmerized. Her throat had gone dry and her entire body had softened when she walked in and seen him, muscles bunching deliciously as he lifted his weight over that metal bar. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe and her body felt like it was about to start humming.

_All black_.

Black tennis shoes, black track pants, and an ancient black wife beater, she knew he only used to work out. Dear god, he looked simply delicious. No, Brennan corrected herself, he looked hot. Hot and masculine and perfect.

Booth straddled the sleek and simple workbench a few feet from the row of free weights and waited for her. She seemed to be taking her own sweet time crossing the short distance between them, but he didn't think it was on purpose. Her eyes looked as dazed as he felt and he knew she was just trying to gather herself.

Her gaze locked with his and he went hard everywhere. She looked ready to devour him and the hungry look contrasted sinfully with her virginal appearance. Because that's what she looked like; pure and innocent in the white satin nightgown she must have slipped on to come find him. It had thin, little straps, but other than that, it was completely modest; simple and falling almost to her ankles. Even her easily slipped-on sandals were a pearly white and the whole package combined to make him feel just a little bit dirty for even thinking of putting his hands on her. But when she put one hand on his shoulder, the other hiking up that nightgown so she could straddle him on the bench, he knew the only thing that would stop him from touching her, would be someone walking in through the door.

"You look like a goddamn wet dream," he groaned as she settled on his lap, legs winding around him, hands gripping the edges of the towel around his neck. Brennan used her grip to tug him forward and kiss him hard.

Booth splayed his hands on her back, pressing her close and parting his lips. Her tongue was immediately inside his mouth and he touched his own to hers, relishing the taste of strawberry toothpaste. She hated the regular mint taste of most toothpaste, so she used the strawberry-flavored brand marketed to kids and it never failed to make him smile. He loved that side of her; the adorable, silly child inside his cool, rational scientist.

Releasing his mouth, she trailed her lips over his jaw. "I want to eat you alive," she said hotly, biting down on one perfect shoulder and then soothing the bite with her tongue.

"Me first," Booth choked out, prying her hands away from the towel and flinging it aside. Sweeping one hand up her back, he sank his fingers in her mass of brown curls, the movement shifting the strands and giving him a view of her neck that made him gasp.

"Oh hell, Bones." His mind flashed back to the night before at the concert; her hands wrapped around him and his mouth sucking at her skin mindlessly as he exploded. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's fine," Brennan soothed, knowing how distraught he got whenever he bruised her. "Make-up will cover it."

But Booth wasn't so sure, the hickey looked huge and bright. "It looks like it hurts," he rasped, fingertips feathering oh so gently over the mark. He always tried to be careful, hating to mark her beautiful skin. But even when he lost control, he kept the marks private because nothing so intimate should be exposed for public consumption. "I hate that I wasn't more careful …"

"Hey, it's okay," she interrupted his self-flagellation softly, rubbing her lips lightly over his. "It's just a little tender, that's it. I know I've left worse marks on you." Automatically, her hands curled around his wrists, her thumbs rubbing over his tattoos apologetically; she still felt guilty over the damage the handcuffs she'd once used had done to him.

He nodded his acceptance of her words, pressing his lips to the bruise in silent apology. "Lay back."

She did so without argument, shivering as he dragged the nightgown up over her thighs, bunching the fabric just under her breasts. An indistinguishable sound escaped the back of his throat when he realized she hadn't bothered with underwear.

"Oh, babe, you're so beautiful." His fingers skimmed adoringly over the planes of her stomach and the top of her thighs, before curling into her skin. Leaning down, Booth scattered kisses all over her abdomen, his thumbs brushing circles over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. His kisses on her stomach were deep and wet and as he lined them down, his thumbs moved up, closer and closer to her bared sex.

When she couldn't stand it anymore, Brennan released the death grip she had on the edge of the workbench and streaked her hands into his hair, tugging pleadingly. "Booth."

He was tracing a pattern on her belly with his tongue that had she been able to concentrate, Brennan would have realized spelled his name. At her ragged whisper, he finally capitulated. The length of the bench didn't allow him to reach her by simply leaning down, so he cupped her hips in his hands and lifted her to his mouth.

When he simply touched his lips to her sex, Brennan jerked, anchoring herself by gripping his knees. Moisture pooled in an embarrassing rush as he rubbed those sensual lips of his, up and down her length.

"Booth," she whimpered, squirming in his hands. "Lick me. Please. Just … _oh god_."

Finally, _finally_, she felt his tongue licking the outside of her folds, before delicately flicking at her clit. Over and over and over, he worked the swollen bundle of nerves with quick little licks.

"I can't believe I've gone so many damn weeks without tasting you," Booth groaned, but she could barely hear the words over her panting breaths.

Without warning, he jammed his tongue deep inside her and she screamed. "Oh, fuck yes." Her nails dug into him as she pushed up into his mouth. "Yes, please … _yes, yes, yes, yes_!"

The flat of his tongue lapped her up like cream and then he used that tongue to fuck her senseless, plunging it inside her core in rhythm with every moaned _yes_ that came out of her mouth. He didn't stop until she flooded his mouth in devastating relief.

"Ohgodohgod." Brennan panted the words as if she had just finished running the NYC marathon. She was dimly aware of him lowering her hips back to the bench and rubbing his fingertips soothingly over her thighs. Lacing his fingers with hers, Booth tugged her up from her reclined position and she flopped like a rag doll onto his chest.

"The sun's coming up," Booth said huskily and she knew with every minute, the likelihood that someone would walk into the gym went up.

"I want you inside me." Brennan could feel his aroused length pressed against her and she wasn't ready to go up to their apartment.

"Hold on." Her arms immediately went around him and Booth circled her waist, lifting off the bench and carrying her into the smaller back room lined with lockers. "Let's hope we can at least hear warning voices if someone comes in."

Brennan laughed as he sat her on the table where a stack of fluffy, white towels were provided for the guests' convenience. Scooping one up, Booth spread it on the table and moved her on top of it.

Not wasting any time, she yanked down his pants and he settled between her legs, once again lifting the nightgown that had fluttered down.

"You ready for me?"

"Get inside me and find out."

With a satisfied groan, he slid home, her body still deliciously well-lubricated from her orgasm.

"Oh, you feel good," Booth moaned, fisting one hand in her hair and kissing her lips. He kept his strokes slow and measured, savoring the slick glide inside her tight heat. Brennan braced her hands back on the table, gaining leverage so she could meet his thrusts.

Her head dropped back in pleasure and the simple gesture excited him brutally, making his hips piston harder into her. "Oh god, you're gonna make me come again."

"You know it," he growled playfully, sliding his hands over the back of her thighs. "Lock your legs tighter … _oh yeah_, shit …" Booth buried his face in her throat, trying to hold himself back. "Ahhh, so fucking close."

"Right there," Brennan whispered as he rocked into her and his head lowered to suck her nipple through the white satin.

Bringing one arm around his neck, she fisted his hair, arching into his driving thrusts and letting herself go with a low groan. Following right behind her, Booth shuddered, his gasping moans punctuating the explosive orgasm that rolled from the base of his spine and shattered him.

Catching his breath, Booth pressed his forehead to the curve of her neck; his hands braced, palms down, at either side of her hips on the table. Brennan curled her arms around him, stroking her fingertips to his nape, the way she knew he liked after a particularly strong orgasm.

"Mmm," he hummed in appreciation, raising his head to look at her. "Good morning, Bones."

"Good morning, Booth." Brennan smiled, feeling deliciously languid as well. Not until Booth had she learned to appreciate the benefits of truly spectacular morning sex. But she had quickly learned that he had a near obsession with the activity, and to her surprise, she had discovered a dismaying susceptibility to his particular brand of wake-up call. "Are you feeling more charitable towards this gym now?"

"Well, I certainly can't come workout here again." Booth smiled at her quirked eyebrow and cupped her hips, lifting her off the table. He smoothed down her nightgown and whispered against her lips, "Gonna get an instant hard-on the minute I walk in here now."

**-x-**

Brennan looked at her watch again and clicked her tongue in annoyance. Nearly one in the afternoon and she was still without remains. She had forgone lunch with her partner, thinking she was going to be working, but it appeared she had foregone for no reason and it very much displeased her.

Pushing off her desk, she walked out of her office, determined to demand an explanation from Cam.

"Excuse me." A polite, masculine voice interrupted the little rant that was already gaining steam in Brennan's gifted brain. "I'm looking for Dr. Camille Saroyan. Would you happen to know where I can find her?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the man standing in front of her. Wow. He was tall with olive skin and piercing green eyes; quite a perfect specimen of the male species. Even in his perfectly tailored business suit, he seemed to exude the kind of magnetism that Angela called sex appeal. The term was apt. She could see why women would want to have sex with this man; he had all the physical indicators of a suitable mate.

It crossed her mind that she knew one man even more sexually appealing than the one in front of her and he belonged to her. And she could have been having lunch with him, instead of waiting for remains that never arrived.

"Yes," Brennan frowned stormily at the thought of her wasted day. "I am heading to her office right now."

"Ah, lovely," he said as if she had offered to show him the way. "Why don't I just follow you, then."

Her mind already back on her missing remains, Brennan kept walking and he fell into step beside her. He was quiet and she was glad to make it to Cam's office without having to engage in small talk.

"Cam," Brennan demanded the second she stepped through the door, "where are my remains?"

"They should be here any …" Her eyes looked up from her computer screen and her voice faded. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Brennan answered, looking at Cam as if she'd lost her mind.

"No …" Cam shook her head and rose from her desk, frown firmly in place. "No, not you."

"Hello, Detective." The soft greeting was accompanied by a Cheshire cat smile.

"It's doctor now," Cam practically growled. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Brennan watched the interaction with a tilt of her head, before addressing Cam again. "I have been waiting hours for those remains …"

"I know."

"My time is extremely valuable," Brennan continued, getting more annoyed by the minute. "And I don't enjoy wasting …"

"Dr. Brennan, I'm well aware," Cam interrupted with none of her usual amused calm. "Believe me, I've already contacted the transport team and read them the riot act. Your remains will be here within the hour."

"Within the hour?" Her voice reeked of doubt, but before Cam could answer, another voice chimed in.

"Cam, I'm having trouble with …" Angela stopped in her tracks as she swept inside Cam's office. "Oh, Bren, there you are. Booth is in your office." Without barely even a pause, she turned with a big grin to the man standing next to Brennan. "And who are _you_?"

"I'm Derek," he answered Angela with a blinding smile.

"Nobody," Cam replied at the same time.

"Aw, that's just mean," he feigned hurt, but it was obvious he was rather unfazed. "Lucky for you, mean just turns me—"

"What do you want?" Cam hissed and neither Brennan nor Angela had ever seen the cool pathologist so rattled.

"Do you really want me to answer that right now?" Derek asked in that same soft voice that distilled innocence. "In front of your lovely scientists here?"

"I'm an artist," Angela promptly corrected.

"Dr. Brennan, your remains will be here within the hour," Cam repeated, clearly out of patience. "I will call you when they arrive. Angela, what do you want?"

"Oh, it can wait," Angela purred, grabbing Brennan's arm. "Let's go, Bren. You know Booth starts to become antsy when he can't find you." Dragging her out the door, Angela called over her shoulder, "Nice to meet you, Derek."

**-x-**

"Angela, you can release me now."

"Oh. Right." Distractedly, Angela released her death grip and walked besides Brennan. "I knew something was going on with Cam. I _knew_ it!"

"What?" Brennan stopped in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, you haven't noticed how un-Cam like she's been acting these last few weeks?"

"No." Brennan slipped her hands inside her lab coat and frowned. "She seemed the same to me. Although, just now she appeared less composed than usual, but that was likely because of her unexpected visitor."

"I'll say," Angela smirked, eyes gleaming. "Did you see that man? He reeked of money and power and sex; sweaty, hot, hot sex."

"Angela," Brennan laughed at her always amusing friend. "You're married."

"But I'm not blind." Her lips pursed consideringly. "And did you see the way he was looking at Cam?"

"Um … with his eyes?" At Angela's disbelieving look, Brennan whined, "You know I'm no good at deciphering meaning from something as vague as a look. Just tell me."

"Come on, I know you've seen that look before," Angela teased. "Booth's been looking at you that way from day one." Her voice dropped suggestively. "Like he already has you naked and moaning under him."

"Ange!" Her scandalized voice only made Angela laugh harder. "How does Hodgins deal with you?"

"With a big smile on his face," Angela replied smugly, turning around and heading back to her office.

Brennan went in search of her partner and found him waiting in her own office.

"Hey, Bones," he greeted cheerfully, holding up a plastic container. "Brought you something. I know you're busy, but you need to eat."

"Thank you, Booth." She took the to-go box from him and smiled at the garden salad. "I actually haven't been as busy as I thought. My remains are late."

He placed a sympathetic kiss on her cheek, hearing the irritation in her voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she sighed, trying to let go of her irritability. "Did you already eat?"

"Yes." He leaned away from her desk. "But I'll keep you company. Are you going to eat that right now?"

"I will, I'm quite hungry." She opened the box and inhaled the mouth-watering scent of the honey mustard dressing. "I think I'll eat it upstairs."

"Really?" Somewhat surprised, he followed her to the break area overlooking the platform.

"I've been in my office all day," Brennan explained, walking up the stairs and settling at the table. "This looks delicious. Thank-you, Booth," she said again, giving him a soft smile. "It's my favorite."

"I know," he murmured, dropping a kiss on her head as he placed a water bottle next to her on the table.

"How's your day been?" Brennan asked conversationally, digging with enthusiasm into her salad.

"Well, Bones," he drawled out, sprawling back on one of the bright couches facing the table. "It started out _really_ excellent." Booth smiled sexily. "How about yours?"

Brennan snorted, amused by him despite herself. "Yes," she said primly. "The start to my day was productive, but it's gone downhill from there."

"Productive?" Booth asked, watching her tongue swipe out delicately to lick an errant drop of dressing from the corner of her mouth. "Is that what that's called now?"

"What would you call it?" She was all wide eyes and innocent smile as she calmly devoured her food.

"Any number of things not appropriate for public discussion," he tossed back, not fooled for a moment by her angelic expression. She grinned at him and he grinned back, delighted by her. He could not believe how cute she looked, sitting there all prim and proper in her blue lab coat, tucking tidily into her lunch.

Brennan finished her salad, sighing happily at the satisfaction of a full stomach. She had been quite famished and had not even realized it. Drinking from her water bottle, she saw that Booth was looking at her with a bemused smile on his face.

"What?" She rose from the table and discarded her empty box into the trash.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "You're just so adorable."

She gave him a suspicious look and he had to chuckle. "That was a compliment, baby, just accept it gracefully." He patted the seat next to him. "Come sit with me."

"My remains will be here soon."

"But they're not here yet." Booth knew she was susceptible to his charm, so he gave her the charm smile that was just for her. "Come on, Bones."

Brennan narrowed her eyes; she knew when she was being charmed, but she still gave in when he smiled at her like that. With a sigh, she sank down on the plush cushion next to him. "Those remains better get here soon. I've been waiting for hours."

Booth smiled to himself at her cross tone. She was sexy when she was cranky. "Did you give Cam a piece of your mind?" he whispered knowingly, pressing his lips to her neck.

"I did inform her that my time is valuable, yes," Brennan said imperiously, tilting her neck just the tiniest bit. "Booth, have you noticed anything different with Cam the last two weeks or so?"

"What?" He was taken aback by the question. "No, but I've barely seen her in the last two weeks." He had been so busy with his case that he had barely passed by the lab. "Is something wrong?"

"No … well, I don't think so, but a man came to see her today and despite his superior bone structure, _she_ did not appear all that pleased to see _him_." Her fingers played absent-mindedly with the end of his tie as she shared her observations of the encounter and her later conversation with Angela.

"I mean, you know I'm awful at discerning those types of subtle indicators, but Angela is quite good and she insists that Cam has been acting different. And she did appear somewhat flustered today, but it is not uncommon for a woman to become flustered when in the presence of a very attractive man."

"No, Cam doesn't become flustered," Booth said decisively. "I don't care how good-looking a man may be."

"Well, he was very, _very_ good-looking."

"Yeah, you said that already," he noted dryly, throwing her a narrowed-eyed look. "What's this guy's name?"

"No, you're not going to run him," Brennan preempted, smiling at his scowl. "Cam wasn't scared of him, just agitated. I'd say he's only dangerous to her in the way any man who reeks of power and sex is dangerous to a woman." His eyes darkened and she added quickly, "Angela's description, not mine."

"Fine, I won't run him," Booth growled, cupping one hand around her nape. "But I may have to kill him if you keep talking about him that way."

"Jealousy is irrational, Booth," she murmured against his lips. "I can appreciate when a man is well-structured. I'm sure you notice when you see a beautiful woman. It's human nature."

"Yeah, I notice, Bones," he agreed softly, spreading his fingers up to bury them in her hair. "I notice that you seem to have cornered the market on gorgeous blue eyes and silky hair, and perfect, strokable skin. No one can even come close. So, believe me when I tell you that all the beautiful women I notice, immediately come up lacking."

Her eyes were turning nearly indigo and he took her mouth with undisguised avarice. Pulling back in search of oxygen, he rubbed one thumb over her bottom lip, now kiss-bruised and red. "I was dazed when I walked into that classroom, Bones. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I still do."

"_Booth_ …" She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. "God, you make me feel the most _irrational_ things."

"Oh yeah?" Booth smiled into her hair, gratified by the breathless tone to her voice. "Like what?"

"Smug that you want me, territorial over your person, possessive about your—" her voice lowered into an almost embarrassed whisper— "_heart_."

"Ah, see, some emotions may be irrational, but it's okay to feel them." He cupped her chin, tilting her face up. "Even jealousy. It's even kinda normal, sometimes." His voice went a little growly when he added, "Like say, when your woman ogles another man."

"I most certainly did not ogle," she said virtuously.

"That's okay, Bones," he shrugged, somewhat amused. "You can look all you want. So long as you remember that you can't touch."

"I only want to touch you," she whispered huskily, grabbing his hands and pulling him up from the compact couch. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Brennan didn't answer, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. Booth looked around guiltily as she pushed him into a room, but luckily it was close enough to lunch time that the lab was fairly deserted. She shoved him against the door and assaulted his lips hungrily. His fingers tangled in her hair and he kissed her back, a strange mixture of excitement and trepidation running through him.

This was new. They'd had sex in her office a few times, and once, after telling her how much he thought about it over the years, he had made love to her on the forensics platform. But that had all been very, very late at night in an empty Jeffersonian.

But this here, in the middle of the day, in a room that didn't even appear to have a lock on the door, was not something they'd ever done. It was reckless, but Booth just didn't care. She had only two buttons done on her lab coat and he flicked them open with one hand. Parting the sides of the blue fabric, he spanned her trim waist and pressed her flush against him. Her soft gasp sent a thrill right up his spine and he cupped her ass, grinding her against him.

"I want you," Brennan gasped, releasing his lips and unbuckling his belt in one deft move. "Just you."

"I know." He tried to kiss her again, but she stepped back a little, one hand on his chest keeping him pressed against the door. "Bones?"

"Do you recognize this room?"

Booth looked around the lab room, with its rows of plastic containers lining the walls and its high-tech screens crucial for whatever squinty thing needed in-depth analysis. It looked like any of the lab rooms in the Medico-Legal Lab, but when she dropped to her knees in front of him, he gasped as it clicked.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack that day."

Brennan smiled, jerking down his pants and boxers with relish. "I could hardly believe I had you nearly naked in my lab." Without preamble, she fisted him, making Booth groan.

"Shit, Bones," he gasped, watching as his dick turned granite hard in her hand. She pumped him a few times and he knew it wasn't going to take a hell of a lot to make him lose it. "Stop … ohh, fuck, come here."

"No," she smiled, looking up at him through her lashes. "I couldn't do this then, but I sure as hell can do it now." Wrapping her lips around the tip of him, she gave him one delicate suck. "Isn't that right? Because now you're mine to do with as I please."

"_Bones_."

She sucked him again, this time taking a little bit more into her mouth before releasing him. His breathing was ragged, but she disregarded it. Her own excitement, the hard floor under her knees; she disregarded it all as she gripped the base of his erection tightly and set her tongue to the sensitive tip begging for attention.

"Aren't you, Booth?" Flicking her tongue relentlessly over him, she told herself he had given her permission to give in to the irrationality of possession. "Answer me."

"Yes," he moaned, streaking his fingers into her hair. "Fuck yes. Yours. Always been yours and you damn well know it."

Brennan made a little satisfied sound in the back of her throat and gorged on the taste of him. Her tongue swiped like a little lash at the head of his cock, tasting the drop of fluid pearling the tip. She knew it was driving him crazy because his fingertips pressed on her scalp and his hips started a slight rocking movement he couldn't prevent.

"You taste incredible." With a sigh, she encased his cock in her mouth, beginning a steady suction.

"Oh, baby, yeah …" Booth moaned his appreciation, head thudding back against the door, his dazed eyes suddenly settling on one of the screens streaming the Jeffersonian logo and sparking a horrifying thought. "Shit, Bones, are there cameras in this room?"

Amused by his panicked question, she slowly slid him out of her mouth and looked up at him. "And if there are, do you want me to stop?"

His nostrils flared and he looked down at his poor cock, clearly desperate and in dire straits now. "Bones …" He whimpered her name, obviously torn and she took pity on him.

"Not in this room," she whispered, running a gentle finger over his straining erection, followed by a loving lick.

"That was mean," Booth complained, tightening his fingers in her hair meaningfully. "Now make it up to me, please."

She chuckled at the polite tone and worked his impressive length inside her mouth again. Her head bobbed, taking him all the way in and all the way out. "Like that?"

"Yes, yes … more," he panted, vision nearly blurring when she cupped his testicles in one hand and applied suction once more. "Oh fuck yeah. Suck me. Oh, suck me, baby, just like that."

She moaned softly around him, enjoying the way he vocalized. Her cheeks hollowed, drawing harder and harder, her tongue rasping on his heated flesh, even as she sucked him raw. He groaned her name harshly and she knew he was about to spill shot after shot of hot cum down her throat.

The moment he tensed, Brennan cupped her hands around his firm ass, encouraging him to stay deep inside her mouth until he was pumped dry. She demanded everything and he had no choice but to give it to her, all semblance of control lost to her talented mouth.

"Jesus Christ," he gasped, slumping back against the door. Booth stroked one shaky hand through her soft curls in amazement and gratitude. "You're unbelievable."

Brennan pressed a gentle kiss to one thigh before pulling up the clothes she had so hastily yanked down. She had done this to him countless times before, but yet he always reacted as if her lips were the most fantastic thing he'd ever felt on his dick. It shouldn't surprise her anymore, but it did, and every time, it left her feeling smug and satisfied.

His eyes were closed, his breathing still heavy as she tucked his shirt in and closed his distinctive belt buckle. It wasn't Cocky today, but it was no less eye-popping. His arms closed around her, drawing her frame gently against his chest. In answer, her lips brushed his throat, a soft caress that was all about affection, instead of lust.

Knuckles brushed over her cheek and he opened sleepy, sated brown eyes on hers. "Wow."

She smiled and leaned her head forward, but before she could reach his lips, the phone in the pocket of her lab coat rang. When she saw Cam's name on the caller ID, Brennan knew play time was over.

The conversation with Cam was brief and to the point. Booth cupped her face as she hung up. "Time to go back to work, huh?"

"Yes." She pressed her lips briefly to his. "My remains are here."

"Call me when you're ready to go home," Booth requested.

"I might be late. I can just take a cab home," Brennan argued. "I'll drive my car tomorrow. It doesn't make sense for you to drop me off when we don't have a case."

Booth knew she was right and usually if they didn't have a case, they drove to work separately, but he had insisted on driving her these past few days because he had missed spending time with her. And he knew she had missed him too because she had capitulated without much of an argument.

"Just call me," he repeated, kissing her again. "Don't argue, Bones. I've barely seen you the last three weeks. I'll take the car ride time for the rest of this one."

"Booth …" Her protest was weak and they both knew it.

"Those remains are not going to identify themselves," he teased, buttoning up her lab coat.

"They've already been identified," she corrected fastidiously. "I'm merely verifying the identification."

"Okay, glad we got that straight."

He said it with a straight face, but she knew when he was mocking, so she put a hand on his chest and gave him a nice shove as she opened the door.

"I'll be working late." She gave him her haughty, scientist look as she paused at the doorway, but he knew she had given in and would call him to pick her up.

So he smiled softly and answered her. "I'll be here."

**-x-**

"I've made a list of the items—"

"Ugh, Bones," he groaned, walking through the sliding glass doors of the supermarket. "You know I hate shopping with a list."

"And _you_ know without a list, you will walk around aimlessly for hours."

She gave him that superior smirk that drove him crazy and he bristled. "Hey, I do_ not_ walk around aimlessly." Grabbing a shopping cart, he sniffed. "I have a process, okay."

"Last time you came here, it took you twenty minutes just to buy milk and cereal," Brennan reminded, smirk firmly in place. "Would you care to explain your process there, Agent Booth?"

"You're infuriating, you know that, right?"

"Furthermore," she continued, unfazed, "I've noticed that without a list, you tend to buy items that are completely unnecessary." Booth eyed her mouth, figuring that kissing her would be a pretty effective way to shut her up.

"I do not," he said with dignity.

"Yes, you do." Her hand shot into the shopping cart, lifting the packet of coconut macaroons he'd just placed there. "Case in point."

"These are not unnecessary," Booth disagreed, grabbing the sweets from her hand and placing it back in the cart. "These are just plain delicious."

"The nutritional value is minimal, at best, and—" His lips landed swiftly on her, effectively ending the lecture. Sliding his hand underneath her hair, he cupped her nape and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She resisted for all of two seconds, before fisting his white shirt and kissing him back.

Pulling back with a satisfied smirk, he swiped a thumb over her bottom lip. "You were saying?"

"You know, just because you end an argument like _that_," Brennan panted, "doesn't mean you won it."

"Mmm," he smirked again, "sure feels like I won."

With a tiny growl, Brennan gave him a small shove and ordered, "Don't deviate from the list."

But of course, he did. Every new aisle sparked a new bickering argument and Booth was taking great pleasure in ending every single one with a kiss.

"Oh no, Bones, we forgot the ice cream." Booth stopped the cart in the middle of the dairy section and looked longingly towards the frozen foods aisle.

"We don't need ice cream."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." He gave her his best smile. "It's just a few aisles down, I'll just go—"

"Hold it." Brennan grabbed his tie and kept him in place. "I will get it. What flavor do you want?"

"But—"

She smiled at his crestfallen look. "You think I don't know what will happen if I let you at that ice cream section? You're worst than Parker." He pouted, but she was unmoved. "What flavor?"

"Fine," he gave in with a small shrug. "Rocky road." She walked away and he called out after her, "And, Bones, don't get any of that low-fat crap."

She didn't acknowledge him and he looked down at her precious list with a grin.

_Eggs. Milk. _

Scanning his options, Booth grabbed the eggs he knew she liked. It seemed they were grown organically and all that other good stuff she loved so much. He eyed the milk next and grabbed two different ones: skim for her, 2 percent for him. No matter how much he loved her, he refused to drink anything as disgusting as skim milk.

Booth realized he was whistling and couldn't stop the smile. He'd been having fun with her today, putting random, mostly unhealthy stuff in their cart, just to hear her rant. And then kissing her just to make her stop. God, even grocery shopping was entertaining with Bones.

"Seeley?"

The sound of his name interrupted his internal musings and he turned around to face a slim blonde. It took Booth a moment to place her. After all, he hadn't seen her in over seven years.

"Tessa."

"I thought that was you," she smiled and walked a couple steps closer. "Wow, it's been a long time, huh?" Her eyes catalogued him efficiently, right down to the lack of a wedding ring. "You look great."

"Thanks," he replied politely. "So do you." And it was true, she was still very beautiful, but the way she was appraising him was definitely making him uncomfortable. "Still climbing that corporate ladder?"

"Yes," she shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I just made partner. The hours are horrendous, but I guess I can't complaint."

"Well, congratulations," he said sincerely. "If it makes you happy, then that's all that matters, right?"

"What about you?" she asked. "Still happy fighting crime?"

"Yes," Booth chuckled. "Definitely happy."

Her eyes flickered to the shopping cart next to him and no way she could miss the very feminine products, not to mention the organic, healthy stuff no self-respecting man would touch.

"Not all of that is yours, I take it?" She raised an amused eyebrow and he'd never been more glad to have a box of tampons among his groceries.

"No," he replied, more relaxed now. "Some of it is definitely my partner's."

Her eyes widened. "Your _work_ partner?"

"Booth, they're out of rocky ro …"

His partner's voice trailed off and Booth nearly smiled. Oh, but she had the best timing.

"Hello."

She greeted Tessa in that blank tone that conveyed absolutely nothing and Booth smoothly took the two cartons of ice cream from her.

"Tessa," he said casually, "you remember my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Of course," she gave a fairly genuine smile. "How are you, Dr. Brennan?"

"Very well." Since that was the extent of her small talk, Brennan turned to Booth. "No rocky road, so I got you chocolate chip and strawberry, instead."

"Sounds great." He gave her a happy smile, knowing she had picked two different flavors because they didn't have his favorite one. "Tessa, nice seeing you again."

He slid a hand to the small of Brennan's back as he said good-bye.

"Nice seeing you too, Seeley," she said softly, giving him the kind of smile he knew conveyed an invitation.

_Oh, Tessa_, Booth thought amused as she walked away. _No chance in hell_.

He felt Bones tense next to him and he wondered in surprise if she caught that look. When she grabbed his tie and kissed the hell out of him, he had his answer.

"Okay," he said dazedly, once she released him. "I'd ask what that was for, but I'm pretty sure I already know."

"What?" Brennan was all innocence, even as she wound her hand tighter around his tie. "I can't kiss you?"

Booth laughed out loud, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing her close. "Just admit it, Bones," he whispered, bending her back a little with the push of his chest on hers. "Jealousy happens, even to rational, logical scientists."

"All right," she agreed calmly. "I admit I felt the need to assert a physical claim over your person in response to the perceived competition posed by Tessa."

"You know there's no competition, Bones." He wasn't reassuring; he was merely stating a fact.

"I said _perceived_, Booth," she pointed out, nipping lightly at his jaw. "As an unattached female she is likely seeking a potential mate and as a healthy, attractive male, you are a very desirable candidate. So if I have something she wants, there is inherent competition."

"Okay, that's the squintiest way of copping to jealousy, I've ever heard," he chuckled appreciatively. "But why Tessa? I mean, you once saw a woman hand me her number right in front of you and you didn't even bat an eye."

"Because Tessa has seen you naked," she explained with a pointed tug on his tie. "So when she stands there and eye-fucks you right in front of me, I know the visual is pretty damn accurate."

Booth choked out a surprised laugh at the not so squinty explanation. "Angela sure does teach you some interesting stuff."

"Hey, Angela is not my only source of information regarding slang." She smothered a gasp against his neck when the hand around her waist drifted down and cupped her ass. "I've been quite aware of that term since college."

"You're just full of surprises," Booth murmured, looking around quickly before bringing his other hand up to cup one full breast. "You know it only turns me on when the one doing the eye-fucking is you, right?"

"I know." Groaning softly, she arched into his hand before stepping away from him. "We need to finish shopping."

"By all means," he agreed, handing her back the list.

But he spent the next twenty minutes groping her in every empty aisle they came across. Brennan could hardly believe it when he actually pressed her back against the glass doors refrigerating frozen vegetables and sneaked his hand under her skirt.

"This is the closest supermarket to our apartment," Brennan gasped, head dropping back against the glass as he rubbed through her lace panties. "It'd be very inconvenient if we could never come back here again."

It was only a few seconds, his sense of decorum not allowing him to dwell when anyone could walk by, but her breathing was erratic. Booth braced his hands on either side of her frame, jaw tight as he looked at her.

"Your panties are damp." He breathed the words roughly, making her arousal go up another notch.

"Well, you keep touching me."

"We're done shopping." He dipped his head down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, just in case she was thinking of telling him there were still items on that list of hers. "Let's go."

Paying for their groceries seemed to take forever, partly because the young kid ringing up their purchases couldn't stop staring at Brennan. In all fairness, Booth couldn't blame him. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, it was the way she was looking right then: the high flush to her cheekbones, the red, imperceptibly parted lips, the slightly faster than normal rise and fall of that spectacular chest. That poor kid seemed mesmerized, but he probably couldn't identify why she was having that effect on him. But Booth could, she was turned on and hot for it and it was freaking intoxicating.

He swiped his credit card, paying and loading everything into the car in record time. The supermarket was indeed close to their place and every time she shifted in the seat next to him, he accelerated.

**-x-**

Pulling into their parking space, Booth saw her lift up her hips and realized she was rolling down her panties.

Throwing the car in park, he followed her example, undoing his pants. He saw her taking off her shoes and he pushed his seat back as far as it would go.

"Get over here," he rasped and before the last word left his mouth, she was launching herself at him. Booth extended an arm to help her cross over and she landed on his lap, knees hugging his hips.

Her lips crashed on his even as she stuffed her hot little hands down his boxers, pushing the fabric down just enough to free his ready erection.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled, fidgeting a little. "Booth, your gun."

"That's not my gun, Bones," he laughed, hands going under her skirt and clasping her bare bottom.

"No, it really is," she laughed also, the sound vibrating against his lips. "And it's in the way."

"Oh." Removing one hand from beneath her skirt, Booth detached the offending weapon, throwing it into the passenger seat. "Better?"

"Oh yeah." Balancing on his shoulders, she sank down, both of them moaning in relief. "God, that feels good."

"Fuck yes, it does." Booth tugged her blouse free from her skirt, sliding his hand up her stomach and cupping one silk-clad breast. "Baby, you're scalding hot."

Brennan moaned loudly, working herself up and down his length in a near frenzy. The hand on her bottom moved to her hip, helping her movements as he jerked up to meet her downward thrusts. Booth leaned forward to kiss her throat and the movement tipped her torso back until her back pressed on the steering wheel. They both jumped when the pressure caused the honk to blare and Brennan quickly pressed him back against the seat once more.

"I guess the dimensions on the front seat of a car are not really conducive to intercourse," Brennan noted and Booth laughed again at the clinical sentence delivered in gasping pants.

"Oooh, baby, squinty talk," he murmured, sweeping his fingertips down her flat stomach and cupping both hands around her hips.

"You're so weird," she panted softly, but his delighted laughter made her smile as well. She nipped at his smiling lips, rocking faster and faster. His head fell back on a strangled sound of pleasure and she trailed open-mouthed kisses up the line of his throat. "But you're always fun."

"Aw, Bones," he smiled foolishly at the breathy words. "Everything's fun with you, baby."

"Mmm, are you having fun right now?" she teased, trying to make him laugh again. He didn't disappoint, chuckling warmly as he helped along the up and down motion of her hips.

"The best kind," Booth groaned huskily, eyelids falling shut as pleasure streaked through him. Brennan peppered kisses all over his face, a warm, happy glow mixing with her excitement. She loved making him laugh; she loved to know she could make him happy. He deserved so much happiness and for too long a time she had struggled constantly, terrified that it could never be her, that she wasn't what he needed. But she was; incredibly he needed _her_ to be happy. And god, but she needed him. The thought still terrified her, but it no longer made her want to run in the opposite direction.

"I need you."

The silky soft words made his eyes open and his breath caught. Her eyes swirled dark blue, every emotion flickering over her face like words on a page.

_Love you. _

_Need you. _

_Want you_.

"Bones … oh, baby." Her hair curtained around them, her body clasping down on his from the inside. His stomach muscles clenched and he wanted to watch her come apart before his body collapsed. Trailing one hand between her thighs, his fingertips smoothed slickly over her clit, making her head tip back on a gasp.

"Yeah, baby, just let go," Booth encouraged, stimulating her in tight circles, with just the right amount of pressure. He had made her body his scientific study and he had learned how to touch her exactly right. "Yes, yes … c'mon, baby, come for me. I wanna see you, Temperance."

"Booth!" On his name, she splintered, those beautiful eyes going blind, her fingers digging into his shoulders so hard, he felt her nails even through the shirt. At the sight, he gave over control of his own body, hips jack-hammering up and emptying himself inside her in exquisite relief.

Her shaking body collapsed on him, face buried in his neck. Booth rubbed her back in a soothing up and down motion, his heart pounding against her own.

"I'm starving," Brennan said weakly and he couldn't help but be amused by her.

"That's very romantic, Bones." She raised her head to look at him and Booth smoothed damp brown curls away from her face. "But for the record, the correct response after a mind-blowing orgasm like that is something along the lines of, _you're a god, Booth_."

She snorted out a laugh and he smiled, it seemed he could amuse her too. "Oh, you think that's funny?" In retaliation, he poked at her side, unerringly finding the spot that made her dissolve into very un-Brennan like giggles.

"Stop!" Brennan pressed her hands hard over his, immobilizing his fingers. "We have to get out of here. We have perishable groceries in the back and I really am hungry."

"Of course you are," he chastised gently. "It's nearly ten and I'll bet you haven't eaten anything since lunch."

She kissed him quickly, trying to preempt the lecture. Her less than stellar eating habits when she was working never failed to raise an argument.

"I know what you're doing," Booth sighed against her lips and she gave him a blinding smile.

"I learned from the best."

He gave a tiny nip to her smiling bottom lip before lifting her gently, letting her obvious attempt at distraction work. He was feeling too mellow to lecture and he was about to feed her anyway so he could afford to let it go this time.

She passed him his gun and watching her wriggle back into her panties and slip on her shoes, Booth couldn't hold back his blissful sigh. At the sound, she turned her head and he leaned over to kiss her again, soft and deep.

_Work. Play. Argue_.

It was all equally satisfying when he did it with her.

* * *

**-x-**

**p.s. So I was exhausted after writing this and I am curious as to whether you're exhausted after reading and not in a good way. There's still five more days left and I would like any feedback to make those chapters as good as possible. Not that this is fine literature, but you know what I mean. And if you enjoyed and are perfectly happy, then kisses and yay! :)  
**


	4. Playing Wednesday's Game

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: No, it is not a mirage. Enjoy :)

**Playing Wednesday's Game**

* * *

The sound of a cleared throat made Booth turn around, coffee in one hand, donut in the other.

The agent standing at the door of the breakroom looked about as young as Sweets had the first time Booth had walked through the young doctor's office. Just as young and twice as nervous. With a regretful look at his untouched donut, he placed it back in the box and extended his hand for the file the agent was clutching.

"What have we got?" The donut, he could give up, but the coffee he refused to relinquish. File in his free hand, cup in the other, Booth gave his agent a nod to indicate he should walk with him.

"I've interviewed at least two witnesses that can place Cameron at the scene," he began, walking briskly besides Booth. "One picked him out of a photo line-up and the other one gave me an airtight description of his car, complete with license plate number."

By the time they'd made the trip to Booth's office, agent Barker had finished his report, managing to put his nervousness aside quite valiantly. Booth flipped the file open at his desk, scanning through the information critically.

He shook his head once more at the location where the body had been found.

_Why were parks such a popular place to dump bodies?_

It was like people fooled themselves into thinking that hiding a dead body in a nice, wooded area meant nobody would ever find it and they could happily go back to their lives, conveniently forgetting they murdered someone. But, of course, when the cops knocked on your door, forgetting wasn't an option anymore. Especially when you were stupid enough to dump the body in a national park and then the knock on the door came courtesy of an FBI agent.

"Good job," Booth acknowledged, taking a sip of his coffee as he closed the file and returned it. "Get a warrant and pick him up. There's a small mountain of circumstantial evidence here, but nothing seals the deal like a confession."

"Yes, sir." He cleared his throat, fingers tensing on the file. "When I bring him in … that is … my partner's on leave and I've never done a solo interrogation. I want this bastard, but I don't want to mess it up."

"You're not gonna mess it up," Booth answered automatically, but he understood the agent's need for a safety net during the interrogation. "All right," he chuckled lightly. "It's been a while since I've played bad cop."

Agent Barker gave a grateful nod, turning around.

"Take Feldman with you to make the arrest," Booth called out, turning hateful eyes on the stack of paperwork accumulated on his desk. "And when you bring him in, let him sweat it out for a while. We want him nice and panicked when we go in there."

**-x-**

Brennan poked her head into her partner's office, surprised to find it empty. It was the middle of the workday and she'd spoken with him less than twenty minutes ago.

He had complained about all the paperwork that had accumulated on his desk during the last few weeks and impulsively she'd hopped a cab to his office. She still had to complete the paperwork on her verification, but she had worked right through lunch and Brennan figured she could easily do the required paperwork later.

She almost never simply dropped by his office in the middle of the day, but he'd sounded adorably sulky on the phone and the impulse to soothe that sulkiness with kisses had simply proven irresistible. It was something she never would have thought to do before Booth, but he'd taught her that being in a relationship meant more than simply sharing your bed or even your house with someone else. It also meant irrational, impulsive behavior just because some feelings were too strong to deny or push away.

"Dr. Brennan …" She turned around to see Charlie at the doorway. "You looking for Booth?"

"Yes."

"He's with a suspect." He inclined his head towards the interrogation rooms. "Room E."

"He caught a case?" Brennan asked curiously, walking next to Charlie as he escorted her to the observation area for Interrogation room E.

"No," Charlie chuckled. "He's providing bad cop assistance to one of our rookie agents." He opened the door for her and she slipped inside with a puzzled smile.

"Dr. Sweets," Brennan greeted the other occupant in the room, taking a step to stand next to him at the observation window.

"Dr. Brennan," he smiled in surprise and pleasure. "What are you doing here?"

"Observing," she answered seriously, nodding towards the glass.

Sweets merely smiled again, unfazed at the literal answer. He knew that sometimes she did it on purpose, but unless they were in a session, he'd long ago stopped trying to figure out whether she was serious or simply giving the conveniently literal response. As far as Sweets could tell, the only person who could accurately distinguish the difference was Booth.

Pressing the intercom on the console in front of him, Sweets informed Agent Barker that the suspect was exhibiting classic signs of anxiety and apprehension. He watched as the man hesitantly considered his need for an attorney, the burgeoning need for self-preservation fighting against the fear of betraying culpability in any way.

"The dilemma it's always fascinating," Sweets mused aloud, observing the interactions with a critical eye. "The guiltier someone is, the more they would benefit from remaining silent and requesting an attorney, yet the concern over appearing culpable can be so hindering that they simply fail to take the more beneficial option."

"It's irrational," Brennan considered, eyes glued to the scene before her. "At this stage, it is fairly obvious the level of culpability has been assessed to such a degree that, rationally, the best course of action is to invoke the right to a lawyer."

"Ah, but rationality can desert us quite often." Sweets nodded to the room, where the suspect was crumbling, slowly but surely. "Especially in a situation that so effectively creates guilt, fear, anxiety, and any other number of unpleasant emotions."

Brennan observed silently, only vaguely aware of Sweets periodically sharing his observations into the earpieces Booth and the other agent were wearing. Most of those observations were directed at the younger agent, but occasionally, Sweets would also speak into Booth's earpiece.

It soon became obvious that Booth was flat out of patience. He slammed down a folder, grizzly crime scene photos purposefully spilling down onto the table.

"_It's not a pretty picture, is it?" _His voice cut like a whip as he yanked on his tie, loosening it a little bit.

Brennan's mouth went dry.

She knew murder offended him deeply. The carelessness of spending a life as if it were something trivial angered him. And that anger spilled out now on the man who had seemingly murdered a co-worker because he was going to be reported for stealing office supplies. Trivial and nearly inconsequential, and yet enough to lead to something as ugly as murder.

"Dr. Brennan—" Sweets' voice cut into her thoughts and she dragged her eyes away from Booth. "I'm done here and I have a patient in a few minutes, so I have to go."

"Oh." Her eyes flickered to the window and back to him again. "But he hasn't confessed."

"He's about to," Sweets assured, stepping away from the console and heading for the door. "Agent Booth and Agent Barker have been quite effective in their respective roles."

"Bad cop, good cop, right?"

Sweets nodded. "Classic and timeless." With a quick glance at his watch, he opened the door. "See you on Saturday, Dr. Brennan."

The parting words surprised her—she was unaware of any plans, social or professional, with Sweets on Saturday—but her attention quickly centered on her partner again. The soft click of the door as Sweets closed it behind him barely registered.

Just as Sweets had predicted moments before, Brennan watched the pale office manager crumble.

"_I … I would have been fired … I'm sorry, you have to understand …"_

"_I'll save my understanding for the woman who's now a widow and the two kids who'll never see their father again." _

Shrinking away from Booth's looming frame, the man turned pleading eyes on Agent Barker. As his sobbing confession spilled out, Brennan saw her partner's hands clench, his eyes fire up and she knew that he was absolutely furious.

Without thought, her hand reached out, pressing a button down on the console in front of her.

"Booth …" His body jerked slightly at the soft voice filtering through his earpiece. "Catching the bad guy … sometimes that has to be enough. You taught me that."

Brennan saw his eyes flicker to the one-way glass, the line of his shoulders tensing even further. "You're angry and frustrated." His brows rose in surprise and she smiled. "You're the only one I can read like that, you know. Maybe it's because from the beginning I wanted to know you, I needed to understand you, and then … I found out that I simply needed you."

His nostrils flared, his gaze landing pitilessly on the man in front of him. "Book him, Agent Barker," Booth ordered, gathering his control as his eyes flickered up again. "And then contact Mrs. Winslow. Let her know the bastard who murdered her husband is in custody."

He left the room and Brennan turned around to face the door. It didn't take him long to walk in. He paused only long enough to lock the door and take off his earpiece before striding straight to her.

"How much did you watch?"

"Most of it."

"I wanted to hit him." At the confession, his fingers threaded through her hair and his forehead dropped to rest against hers. "I still do."

"I know," she murmured, circling her arms around him, palms rubbing soothingly over his back.

"Fucking office supplies," he swore, closing his eyes tiredly. "A woman is a widow and two little boys are fatherless over what, Bones? Goddamn office supplies."

"Booth …" Her voice was soft on his name and her body softened against him as his lips crashed down on hers like a raging storm. His body was one rigid line in her arms, his mouth tasting of anger, dejection, need, and just the barest hint of restrained desperation.

"God!" On a gasp, Booth wrenched his mouth away. "I shouldn't … I shouldn't touch you when I'm feeling this way … I don't ever want to …"

"You don't have to hold back." Her fingernails dug into his shoulders in demand. "Not with me. I won't let you."

"Bones," he rasped, his body practically vibrating with the need to let loose and let her soothe him with her touch. Hesitating, Booth cupped one hand gently around her face, calming himself down by rubbing his thumb back and forth across her bottom lip. There was no better antidote for all the misery and ugliness than her.

_Beautiful, so beautiful. Inside and out._

Brennan touched her tongue delicately to the pad of his finger; her order, whisper soft, but unmistakable. "Touch me."

_Why was he even resisting_? He wanted this, he needed it. This was all about them, the white-hot fire cleansing everything away.

On a soft groan, his hands went under her skirt, pushing the material up her thighs. Booth knew she'd been wearing these sleek pencil skirts on purpose this week and they drove him crazy: the style, the fit, the inevitable musing on what she was wearing underneath. One thing he'd learned over the last few years was that she didn't have a preference when it came to her underwear; satin slips, serviceable bras, cotton, boy-cut panties; she wore them all and Booth never knew what he'd find when he got his hands on her. The constant wondering was so hot, it was unfair. And he knew she didn't even do it on purpose; it was just one of those things about her that made him crazy just because.

His fingers brushed over satiny fabric and he moaned softly. Kissing her throat, he moved one finger under the edge of her panties and touched soft, damp flesh. His other hand reached up, undoing the single button on her little cropped jacket and revealing her white blouse.

The tiny white buttons of the blouse went next, as he flicked them open, one-handed, without untucking the material from the waistband of her skirt. Her pearly skin shone against a low-cut, white bra he'd never seen before. "Is this new?"

"N-not really." Brennan's head tipped back on a husky moan at the feel of his lips, soft and warm, over her skin. "I just forgot I bought it."

"It's sexy," Booth breathed, the feel of her, soothing and searing all at the same time. "Everything about you is so damn sexy. God, Bones, I want you so much."

Her eyes closed blissfully, little panting noises echoing in the room in time with his fingers sliding in and out of her. "Mmm, I want you too." With a smile, she scraped her nails down his stomach, hard enough that he could feel them even through his shirt. Rubbing him through his black pants, she tapped his belt buckle playfully.

"Bones," he groaned, grabbing her thighs and pressing her against the edge of the console. "Put your hands on me." Smoothing one hand up her back, Booth cupped her nape, whispering into her mouth, "I want in you so damn badly."

That edge to his voice—the one that said, _need you NOW_— raced up her spine like a caress and she grabbed his belt buckle, fingers poised to flick it open.

The sudden ringing made them both freeze and Brennan didn't think she'd ever heard a more horrifying sound than that of her ringing cell phone. She could only agree with his horrified, "Oh god, no."

Trying to even out her breathing, she reached inside the lone pocket of her jacket and fished out her sleek, new phone; a gift from her publishers to celebrate the near release of her book. She had liked it when she'd received it three days ago, but now she looked at the noisy little gadget with open dislike.

"It's Dr. Cooper," Brennan said aloud, surprised at the name on the caller ID.

"Who?"

"He supervised my second dissertation …" she explained, frowning at the phone in her hand. "We co-authored an article last year, but I haven't really spoken to him since." The missed call icon flashed on screen, followed promptly by the sound of an incoming call once again. "I guess he's not giving up."

"Shit, Bones," Booth groaned, forehead dropping to her shoulder.

"I know," she agreed, running a soothing hand over his nape, even as she answered the phone with what was hopefully a brisk, "Brennan."

Booth could only really hear her side of the conversation, but it was enough to let him know that there would be no satisfaction for either of them. His body protested the thought loudly and he pressed his hips tightly against her, dropping an open-mouthed kiss at the hollow of her throat. She bit down a gasp, fingernails digging into the back of his neck in reprimand. In response, he trailed kisses over her chest, taking advantage of her open blouse and tracing the edge of the bra with his tongue.

Suddenly, she streaked her fingers into his hair, yanking him up and mouthing, "_Behave_." As she talked on the phone, Brennan tried to button up her blouse with her free hand, and he slapped it away, capturing her wrist and pressing a kiss to her palm. One soft kiss followed another, up the inside of her arm, prompting her to wrap up the conversation before she lost all will-power.

"Booth, we have to go back to work." Slipping her phone back into the jacket pocket, Brennan made another attempt—this time using both hands—to close the blouse that was still gaping open.

He knew it was true, but the sight of all that beautiful skin disappearing once more behind the white silk fabric nearly made him want to cry. "Don't wanna," Booth murmured stubbornly, spanning his hands around her waist and kissing one side of her neck.

"We have to." But she didn't sound convinced, her head tilting to give him better access. Kisses landed, soft and wet, against her skin and one hand smoothed over the curve of her hip, down to the edge of her skirt, making her eyes flutter shut.

She had just told Dr. Cooper she would go meet with him, but Booth was making her forget they had responsibilities and professional commitments to meet. He was making her forget everything when his own phone rang, the shrill sound blaring out of his pocket and pointedly reminding them.

"Unbelievable!" Booth groaned in exasperation, yanking out the phone, but making no move to answer it.

"See?" Brennan sighed, lowering the arms she'd wrapped around him. "You have to go back to work too." His acknowledgment of that fact was to take a reluctant step away from her.

"Don't worry, Booth," she assured him, placing a brief kiss on his scowling mouth, before walking to the door. "We'll finish this tonight."

All he said as she slipped out of the room was a growled, "Oh, that's for damn sure."

**-x-**

Booth spent the rest of his workday trying to decide just where to go exactly to finish what they'd started in the observation room. By the end of the day, he'd made his decision, making one quick phone call to set everything up. Excitement thrummed heavily as he left his office for the day and headed for hers.

It took him nearly twenty minutes to get her out of the lab, but anything under half an hour was a personal victory.

"I should have stayed longer," Brennan couldn't help repeating, even though they left the Jeffersonian in the rearview mirror quite a while ago and were now only a block from their apartment. "I'm not going to be prepared for Friday."

"Bones, you're always prepared." Booth glanced at her, smiling at the cute little frown she always got between her brows when she was stressing for no reason. "Besides, this guy just called you today, right?"

Brennan nodded.

"And the class is on Friday. That's pretty short notice."

"Well, he had an emergency, Booth," she defended Dr. Cooper, whose graduate class she had agreed to instruct for the next month after meeting with him. "He had no idea until today that he would need someone to take over his class."

With anyone else, Booth would have pointed out that no one was going to expect perfection with such incredibly short notice, but Dr. Temperance Brennan simply wasn't anyone else.

"You are going to be great, Bones," he reassured. "Who knows more about forensic anthropology than you do?"

"Well, I am the leading expert in the field, but that does not necessarily translate to mean that I am the best instructor of the topic." Booth parked the car and she opened the door, without stopping her concerned musings. "Expertise of a particular subject does not guarantee success when teaching that subject to someone else."

"You're a great teacher," he smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulders and placing a soothing kiss at her temple. "Just ask Wendell."

"Mr. Bray was always an exceedingly competent student," Brennan sighed, leaning into him. "I'm taking over in the middle of the term, Booth. It's not my syllabus, I don't know the students … I just want to be prepared."

"I know," he said softly, opening their front door. "Do you want to go back to the lab?"

Brennan smiled. "I thought you said you were taking me somewhere after dinner."

"Well, I was, but you know, it's not set in stone or anything." He was reluctant to give her up to the lab again; he knew if she went back she would be in that office for hours, but he also understood her need to be absolutely ready when that Friday class rolled around. "We can go some other day …"

"Go where exactly?" she asked curiously.

Now it was Booth's turn to smile. "Huh-huh, baby, that's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," Brennan pouted, winding her arms around his waist and pressing her lips to his jaw line in a soft kiss. "Tell me."

Booth laughed at her blatant—yet so effective—attempt at seducing information out of him. Playing coy and seductive wasn't her usual style, but she did like to practice on him every once in a while.

"You've really gotten good at this," he praised huskily, head tipping back so she could brush kisses over his throat. Feeling her smile against his skin, Booth gripped her hair and tilted her head back, sweeping down to kiss her hungrily.

"Bones …" With a gasp, he released her lips. "If we're not going to play tonight, we have to stop because I don't think—"

"Who says we're not?"

"I … you … I thought you wanted to go back to work," he frowned in confusion.

"I can work all day tomorrow," Brennan decided, feeling quite eager to play with him all night. "Now tell me where we are going."

"Nice try," Booth chuckled, lowering his head to kiss her again. "Let's grab some food and shower."

Her eyes gleamed. "Shower together?"

"Yes, but," he warned, "hands to yourself while we're home."

Two hours later, fed and showered, she was still trying to pry information out of him.

"Just give me a clue," Brennan wheedled, boosting herself up to the wide marble counter next to the bathroom sink. Her legs swung impatiently, the short robe she was wearing revealing way too much skin for his comfort.

"Nope."

The bathroom mirror was all fogged up from their recent shower and he twirled the razor in his hand, considering. Even wiping away the fog, the glass would still be streaked with water and he hated shaving like that.

Reading the considering look on his face, Brennan hooked a finger on the towel he'd wrapped around his waist and drew him forward until he was settled between her legs. "I'll do it."

Booth narrowed his eyes on her before extending the razor. "Fine." His fingertips brushed over the hem of her robe, skimming the silky skin of her thighs. "But I'm not going to cave just because you have a sharp weapon in your hands."

Brennan glanced from the razor to his throat, shaking her head at his dark sense of humor. "So," she said conversationally, lathering shaving cream over the planes of his face. "Would you like to know what Angela found out about Cam's mystery man?"

"Gossiping, Bones?" he teased, thumbs rubbing unconsciously over the exposed skin of her thighs.

"I am not gossiping," Brennan contradicted virtuously, hand steady as she meticulously swiped the razor across his jaw. "I am merely sharing information about my day with you. I believe such behavior is a common occurrence when cohabitating with someone."

"Was that sarcasm?"

The question was in all seriousness, but Brennan merely raised an eyebrow before rinsing the razor in the sink and returning to her task. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Yeah," he conceded, curious despite his personal aversion to gossip. But Cam was his friend and if someone was hassling her, he wanted to know. "What's the deal?"

"Although Angela wasn't as successful at prying information out of Cam as she'd hoped—" Brennan shared a knowing smile with Booth, both of them guessing just how frustrating that lack of information was for Angela, "—it seems they've known each other since Cam was a detective in New York. Angela deduced from the conversation that he was involved in one of her cases in some way, but apparently Cam wouldn't go into any details."

"Well, you know, Cam is very private." Booth moved his head to the side a little, making sure not to move as the razor scraped over the line of his jaw.

"And Ange is very persistent so …" Brennan pursed her lips. "What would you estimate, an even playing ground?"

"Playing field, babe," Booth corrected automatically. "And not even close. This is Angela we're talking about. Cam doesn't stand a chance."

Brennan chuckled. "I concur."

For the next few minutes, she concentrated on her task, careful not to nick him. Once she was satisfied, Brennan rinsed the razor and ran her hands over his clean shaven jaw. "Done."

Catching one wrist, he pressed a kiss to her palm. "Thank-you."

"Booth, tell me where we are going."

"I see persistence is not exclusive to Angela." Leaning forward, Booth braced his hands on the counter, bracketing his arms around her hips. "And it bodes ill for me that you seem to have figured out that I'm a sucker for that soft tone and that beseeching look."

"It only makes sense for me to know," she pressed her advantage. "I need to pick out an appropriate outfit."

"You know that skirt Angela made you wear last time you guys went out?" She nodded and he smiled wickedly. "Wear that one."

"If I remember correctly, you were not very pleased by that particular outfit."

"Yeah, that's because I know Angela always takes you to some club on girl's night out." Booth nearly scowled at the memory. "I don't even want to think about how many times you got hit on that night."

Wisely, she kept the number to herself. "So you would like me to wear a provocative outfit tonight?"

"You can wear whatever you like," he whispered softly, pressing kisses along the delicate curve of her jaw. "No one's hitting on you tonight but me."

"So I take it you're not going to tell me where we're going," she surmised, running her fingertips along the water drops still dotting his shoulders.

"Here's your one and only hint …" his lips brushed hers on the words. "Where we had our first kiss."

Maybe for any other couple, there was only one possibility, but for them it wasn't quite that simple. Brennan's mind whirled, considering the options. _What did he consider their first kiss? _Logically, there could only be one answer, but …

"Which first kiss?"

His eyes sparkled at the question, practically reading her mind. "The very first one, of course."

**-x-**

The flickering red neon sign was dim, only the L washing any light over them as they stopped at the entrance of the pool hall.

"If we have to call a cab tonight, I'm definitely getting into it with you," Booth joked, even though he had no intention of becoming so impaired that he couldn't drive them back home.

Brennan turned to face her partner, eyes wide and bright as she looked at him.

There was no rain this time, no slight swaying due to intoxication, and no sense of hesitation as she leaned forward, grabbing the lapels of his black leather jacket. Automatically, his hands came up to cup above her elbows and bring her closer still.

"Our first kiss," Brennan whispered against his lips. The second he clarified, _the very first one_, she knew what he meant. For once, her logical mind and his romantic one had taken the same path.

"Yeah." Booth didn't know how it was possible, but he felt as dazed now as he had all those years ago, standing in this exact spot, getting ready to kiss her for the very first time. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

_I just feel like … this is going somewhere._

Brennan smiled, winding her hands up and around his neck. "So right," she conceded, body now flush against him. Lazily, his hands moved up her arms until they were in her hair, which tonight was flowing loose around her shoulders, instead of the bouncy ponytail he remembered so well.

"I knew …" His lips brushed hers. Once. Twice. "I knew I was going to fall in love with you the second I kissed you."

Any other time she might have argued the impossibility of that statement, but his tongue swept inside her mouth, scattering every logical thought. The taste of him, familiar and so addictive, flooded her senses. Eyes closed, she kissed him back, helpless in the face of so much heartfelt passion. It melted her from the inside out.

She knew plenty of people would describe her as cold and pragmatic, and maybe she was. But he could melt the ice with just one kiss. One touch, one look, and she was his. Once, that had been a particularly panic-inducing realization, but there was nothing between them that panicked her anymore. At least, not enough to send her running. She'd tried running once, but like a magnet she had ended up drawn right back to him. And that's when every logical, reasonable argument for why she was not what he needed had disintegrated like so much dust.

His eyes opened as he released her mouth to breathe and Brennan rested her forehead against his, catching her own breath. Inhaling the aftershave she herself had put on him not too long ago made her shiver. She traced his bottom lip with her fingertips, inserting one finger inside his mouth. He sucked on it gently and she couldn't contain the tiny moan that escaped her lips.

"I want you right now, Booth."

His eyes flashed as he took her hand. "Come on."

Walking inside, Booth steered her towards the bar where he introduced her to the bartender. The man gave her a friendly smile, along with an appreciative look that went completely over her head.

"Back room's all yours," he told Booth, but his gaze inevitably strayed back to Brennan. "Brand new pool table too. Old one was falling apart."

"Thanks, Mike." Booth couldn't help the possessive hand he draped across her shoulders. Nearly every male eye in the place was turned in her direction. "Bones here thinks she can use her physics to beat me at pool."

"No way," he chuckled. "Booth's the best."

"I guess we'll see," Brennan sniffed, sending her partner a challenging look.

The bartender laughed again, wishing her luck and Booth could tell his old army buddy was quite dazzled by her. And who the hell could blame him? She had really taken the whole provocative theme and ran with it; from the soft, smoky make-up to those sexy, sexy stilettos that he was sure could also function as some kind of weapon.

Booth steered her towards the back room, hand firmly at the small of her back. She was completely oblivious to the admiring looks sent her way, but he was very much aware of them.

He had miscalculated_. Why?_ he wondered ruefully. Why had he asked her to wear that skirt? It was way too short and tight and ridiculously hot.

She walked ahead of him into the room, heading straight for the shiny new pool table at the center. He closed the door behind him without taking his eyes off her. The billiard balls were already arranged in formation at the far end of the table and Booth knew she was probably measuring angles already. He never could have predicted how that brilliant mind of hers could turn him on.

Stepping right behind her, he gripped the mahogany edge at either side of her hips, effectively caging her between his body and the table.

"You are smoking hot, you know that, right?" His words scraped rough across her skin and she went absolutely still. "Every man out there started salivating the minute you walked through the door."

"Revealing or provocative clothes often conjure sexual … Booth?" Her instructional tone stalled as his hands went to her hips, tugging up the minuscule skirt.

"Christ," he breathed, running a finger over the tiny, black string that was her underwear. "I can't even think right now."

"Does that mean we're not going to play pool?"

"We'll play," he assured, lowering her underwear. "After."

"After what?" she inquired innocently. Booth smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of her ear.

"After I fuck you like I've been dying to all damn day." He inserted a finger into her and groaned. "Baby, you're so wet."

"All damn day," she echoed, bracing her hands on the green felt in front of her. "Fuck me right now."

Without another word, Booth snapped his jeans open, releasing the erection he'd been pretty much fighting nonstop since she left the Hoover. Muffling his moan of satisfaction against her shoulder, he stroked inside her from behind, fingers tensing on her hips. She bent her elbows, torso nearly resting on the table as she pushed back into him.

"Holy shit, Bones," he gasped, the new angle driving him deep inside her and nearly making him come. "God, I'm so close already."

"Harder," her request turned to a moan as he complied. "That's … oh, yeah."

He rammed into her hard, going crazy at the little rhythmic pants and moans she was making every time he plunged inside. Deep and fast, he sank into her over and over again, the orgasm exploding so quickly, Booth wasn't even sure whether she'd come with him.

Pressing his cheek to her back, Booth released her hips and gripped the edge of the table once more to keep his weight off her. "Jesus," he panted, trying to clear his head. When he slipped out of her, she groaned and he ran a hand down her back. "Baby, did you …?"

"Yes," she smiled, eyes closed, still resting her upper body on the table. "Mmm … that was good."

"I'll say," he chuckled, leaning against the pool table's mahogany rail and looking down at her with still-glazed eyes. "God, I've been on edge all day."

Booth re-arranged his clothes and did the same for her, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek as his hands smoothed down her skirt.

"Well, you're certainly looking relaxed now." Brennan pushed off the table, satisfaction strumming through her as she stepped into the v of his legs and his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. "I must say I am feeling much less tense as well."

"And is all this relaxation going to start melting away when you start losing to me?" He smiled knowingly at her narrowed eyed look.

"I don't plan to lose."

Booth had to smile as she broke from his embrace and walked straight to the rack of cue sticks. Her fingers danced over the wood, perusing the various options and he shook his head at the one her fingers rested on. "That one is too big for you."

Brennan almost wanted to ignore his advice out of stubbornness, but her more rational side prevailed and she picked a smaller one. Truthfully, she was aware that he was the far superior player. He knew it too because he had been the one to teach her how to play and as good a student as she was, she would need a hell of a lot more practice to get even close to him. But there was no point in admitting that to him, not when taunting him was so much more fun.

"Would you like to break?" Brennan walked back to the table as Booth picked his own cue stick.

He gave her a flirty smile. "You go ahead."

Her eyes lit up in determination as she set up the white ball and lined her shot. She was the picture of vicious competitiveness and Booth thought something must be wrong with him because it seriously turned him on. His eyes moved down her body, admiring her perfect ass and long, long legs showcased to perfection in that skirt.

_Man, I want those legs wrapped around me. I really, really do …_

The sound of ricocheting billiard balls brought him out of his less than innocent thoughts and he told himself to focus.

No way was he going to lose to her at pool. She would never let him live it down.

**-x-**

Almost forty minutes later, Brennan watched as he sank the black eight ball neatly into a pocket, beating her for the second straight game.

He turned a cocky grin in her direction that made her itch to kiss him and slap him all at the same time. "Maybe you just need a better incentive, Bones."

"Really?" She raised one haughty eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like keeping your clothes." His eyes raked over her suggestively. "How about a little game of strip pool?"

"What?" Brennan walked around the table, getting the balls out of the pockets. "There's no such thing."

"Sure there is," he insisted, helping her get the billiards inside the rack once more. "One article of clothing off for every ball I sink. And same goes for you, of course."

"I get to decide what comes off."

"By all means," Booth smiled predatorily, there was no doubt he was going to have her naked in no time. "But I get to break this time since I'm starting the game with my jacket already off." He nodded towards the black leather jacket he'd discarded over the back of a chair.

She inclined her head in acceptance, even though Brennan knew by letting him break, he was going to get her out her clothes that much quickly.

She was right. In less than ten minutes, he had claimed her shoes and her necklace.

"You're cheating," Booth pointed out, circling the table for his next shot. "That's not an article of clothing."

"A necklace is worn just like any piece of clothing," Brennan argued, but it didn't matter anyway because he had made his shot and she had to choose between her top or her skirt.

"What it'll be, babe?" Her hands went to her skirt and he walked behind her, leaning his cue against the table. "Oh, Bones, allow me."

Finding the zipper on her skirt, he lowered it slowly, but with relish. She felt his lips press at the base of her spine and then over her bottom as he lowered the skirt all the way down. He grazed the back of her knees with his fingertips and she had to hold on to the table in front of her for support.

"It's still your turn," she reminded him breathlessly and he rose to his full height, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I want you," he growled into her ear, trailing hard kisses over the side of her neck.

"We're not done playing," she teased, turning in his arms and giving him a little shove back.

With a little grunt he picked up his cue stick again, but he missed his next shot so badly, Brennan realized the better strategy would have been to get rid of her skirt before anything else.

Following her lead, he chose to take off his shoes when she made her first two shots. But that was as far as she got. She missed the next shot and it was his turn again. And by the look in his eyes, it was clear that she wasn't going to get another chance.

She took off her blouse next, letting it join her skirt and his jacket on the chair. Booth's breathing went ragged when she revealed the tiny black bra she was wearing; it matched her tiny black g-string perfectly.

One after the other, he sank his remaining billiards into the same pocket and the black ball for good measure. "Take 'em off."

"You first," she countered, gasping when he let his cue stick clatter to the floor and picked her up, sitting her on the pool table. "You're overdressed, Booth."

"Bones," he growled, sweeping his hands over her back and deftly unsnapping her bra. "God, you're so beautiful."

Brennan moaned as her breasts spilled into his hands and he lowered his head to lick at them. His tongue swirled over one hardened nipple and then the other, while her legs went around his hips, pulling him closer, hands tugging at the fabric of his T-shirt.

"Booth," she breathed impatiently and he stepped back for a moment to help raise the shirt over his head. Her hands immediately went to his pants, eager to strip him naked. It didn't take her very long and her fingers immediately curled over his erection, pumping slowly.

"Ah, damn, that feels good," he groaned, one hand curving around her waist, the other fisting in her hair. Tilting her head back, he exposed the delicate line of her throat and trailed his lips over the rapidly beating pulse.

Her fingers stroked up and down, the pad of her thumb swiping lazily over the head of his cock. Booth lined kisses down her chest until reaching one deliciously perked nipple. Her grip tightened as he sucked the rosy tip and he moaned around her flesh. She stroked him faster, in rhythm with the suction of his mouth and he had to throw back his head and breathe in some control.

"Jesus, baby, slow down," he pleaded, circling her wrists. "Let's, at least, try to make this last."

Brennan chuckled softly at his tortured tone and relented, allowing him to shift her further back. He lowered her underwear, leaving her completely naked on top of the table. She spread her legs and he couldn't help kissing up the inside of one thigh and then swiping his tongue straight across her center. He'd only intended to have one quick taste, but she was so wet and tasted so good that he lingered, lapping her up in soft, long strokes.

"Booth," she rasped, arching wantonly into his mouth. "I thought you wanted this to last."

He smiled and it was his turn to relent, trailing his lips in tiny, almost tickling kisses up her stomach.

"I've never done this before," Brennan commented.

"What?" Booth joined her on the table, pushing a few stray billiards out of his way and into a side pocket. "Have sex on a pool table?" Settling between her thighs, he feathered kisses over her jaw. "Me either. A lot of firsts with you, Bones."

"For me too, Booth," she murmured, her voice soft as her palms cupped his face and he knew she wasn't talking about sex.

On a soft groan, he slid slowly inside, her body buttery soft and welcoming. Bracing his hands on the green felt next to her shoulders, he lowered his head, pressing soft kisses to her collarbone. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, her hands moving in a sensual caress over the shifting muscles of his back.

His eyes fluttered shut as he glided out and then back in, but the throaty moan she let out made him open his eyes and look down at her.

_Beautiful. Beautiful and brilliant and mine_.

"Bones … baby, open your eyes," he requested softly. The aqua blue pierced him and he lowered his head to kiss her, his body setting a slow, languid pace. Releasing her lips, he scattered kisses all over her face. When he kissed the tip of her nose, Brennan laughed softly, returning the playful gesture with a kiss to his jaw.

Lining soft, wet kisses across the curve of one shoulder, Booth moved his hand in a caress along the side of her body until reaching one round breast. He cupped her gently, thumbing the nipple and she gasped, arching into his hand.

"More," Brennan whispered, raising her hips to meet his careful strokes.

"Always." Loosening the rein on his control, he increased his pace, groaning at the tight wetness that gloved him like a dream.

The kisses on her skin became more frantic and her nails on his back dug in just a little harder. The telltale sign of her impatience made him crazy and he braced his hands on the table, driving hard and fast into her. Brennan muffled a cry against his shoulder and then bit down. Running her fingers into his hair, she gripped the short strands, bringing his lips down. His mouth opened on hers, kissing her hungrily. Booth kept his eyes open, even as he kissed her, watching the brilliant blue darken as the orgasm hit her. His rhythm turned frantic then, the pleasure lashing at him as he pumped himself dry inside her.

Inhaling air, Booth rolled to the side, resting one palm over her belly. "Damn."

Turning her face into his shoulder, Brennan wondered, "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"I don't know," he said, surprised by the hint of diffidence in her tone. "But it's hard to care at the moment."

Booth was sure that _he _would care later; despite their public escapades the past few days, he was too private not to feel some mortification if anyone had heard. But at the moment, his orgasm-induced high was making it difficult to be anything other than satisfied. With a sigh, he stroked his palm over her stomach, enjoying the feel of her lips pressed against his shoulder.

Once she could move again, Brennan sat up and jumped down from the table, wincing a little.

"What's wrong?"

"The table was hard," she explained ruefully, searching for her discarded underwear.

"Aw, baby," Booth murmured sympathetically, standing behind her and squeezing her shoulders gently. "I'll give you a massage when we get home."

Brennan smiled, handing him his pants and boxers. "I believe I would enjoy that."

He finished dressing first and watched as she wriggled back into the tight, black skirt that quite simply set him on fire. Walking to her, he trailed his hands down her side until he was spanning her waist. "Let me."

Brennan turned around and he drew the zipper up, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Turning in his arms, she wrapped hers around his waist, head tucked under his chin. "Sooner or later, I will beat you."

Booth laughed out loud, enjoying her relentless determination. "Haven't you heard, Bones? It's not whether you win or lose," he whispered, smiling into her hair. "It's how you play the game."


	5. Storm and Thunder Thursday

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

**Storm and Thunder Thursday**

**

* * *

**

"Five more minutes," Booth grumbled, tightening one arm around her waist and reaching out with the other to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock.

"That's what you said half an hour ago," Brennan pointed out, wriggling a little in an attempt to escape the iron grip he had on her waist and start her day.

He had been snoozing for the last thirty minutes and she had grumbled each time but hadn't really made any attempt to escape his embrace. But if she continued to encourage this, they were both going to be late.

"You can stay in bed, but I'm getting up."

"No," Booth disagreed, smiling into his pillow and sliding her all the way into his body. Her soft breasts pressed against his bare chest with only the thin barrier of a tank top. "You know it's no fun to stay here by myself."

"Booth …" she tried to chastise him, but he began to kiss along the side of her neck. It was hard to argue when his lips were so soft and he was so warm. Almost without thought, Brennan curved an arm around him, moving her hand up and down his back. He let out a little sound of pleasure against her skin and trailed his own hand down, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her sleep shorts.

"You're breaking the rules," Brennan reminded him huskily when his hand curved over her bottom, caressing bare skin.

"I forgot to consider the mornings," Booth recognized the flaw in his plan with a groan, moving his hand up to the small of her back. "I always wake up so ready to have my way with you."

"Well, go right ahead, Booth," she enticed, inserting one thigh in between his and rubbing against him. "But then you have to concede that your experiment has failed."

Cupping the back of her neck, he kissed her hard and fast. "No way, Bones." Rolling away from temptation, he hit the off button on the alarm that had started blaring again and headed for the bathroom.

That morning, they scrambled a bit to get ready as they were already running over half an hour behind. Booth handed Brennan a glass of orange juice and made his way back to the bedroom, quickly selecting a jacket and tie from their closet.

"Hey, babe, I've been meaning to ask you, have you seen my …" Booth's voice trailed off as he walked back into the dining area separating the living room from the kitchen to find Brennan sitting at the table, looking pale, the untouched glass of orange juice in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I …" Brennan raised wide eyes to his, a little round container in her hands. "Booth, I forgot to take my birth control pills. Yesterday _and_ Tuesday. I never forget … I don't … I don't know how I could have …"

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to soothe, but she stood up from the table in what he recognized as panic.

"Okay? Two days!" she repeated, her usually calm and modulated voice sounding nearly hysterical. "Oh, my god," she breathed in dismay. "Do you know how much sex we've had in the last two days?"

"Yeah, Bones, I was there."

"This isn't funny, Booth."

"I know." He walked forward and cupped her face in his hands. "But it isn't the end of the world either, right?" A thousand emotions flickered over her face, all too fast for him to pinpoint. "I mean, would … would a baby be so bad?"

"I don't … I mean … we've never even …" Brennan floundered, a strange pressure in the vicinity of her chest she couldn't identify. "Why are you so calm?"

"I don't know," Booth smiled ruefully. "I guess because having a baby with you sounds pretty incredible."

"Oh my god." Brennan's eyes widened as she realized why he was so damn calm and composed. "You _want_ us to have a baby." By the way she said it; one would think he had said he wanted the next world war.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he admitted honestly, "but yeah, I do want a baby." His voice softened, his brown eyes a melting chocolate brown as his forehead rested against hers. "With _you_, Bones."

"I h-have to go to work." She couldn't think; there were a million thoughts swirling in her mind, but she actually _couldn't_ think. It was paralyzing. "I have to go to the lab."

Booth sighed, dropping his arms and releasing her. She grabbed her laptop and her car keys and he held onto the ends of his still undone tie to keep from reaching for her. He recognized the terrified look in her eyes; it was the same one she had that night she'd devastated him outside the Hoover when she told him she didn't have an open heart. This was a whole different kind of fear, but he knew it stemmed from the same insecurity. And he knew there was nothing he could do right now except let her go to her lab—her house of reason—and give her time to process everything.

The front door closed and Booth sat down on the couch, head dropping back.

_Damn. That could have gone better. _

**-x-**

Her morning was a disaster.

She sat at her computer, looking at the syllabus Dr. Cooper had emailed her, but not really seeing it. The summer course was an accelerated class, only open to the best students, which made it all the more critical to be prepared, but her mind wouldn't focus.

With a frustrated groan, Brennan leaned back in her chair and without conscious thought brought her palms to rest on her stomach.

_A baby. With Booth_. It had been such a very long time since she had considered that possibility.

Brennan had always known that he would be an amazing father, but what kind of mother would she be? She was good with Parker, it was true, but he was more like a mini version of Booth and it seemed to make him genetically wired to like her. And the reality of the situation was that Parker was a great kid, likely because he had two great parents who'd made sure he turned out that way.

Her hand moved over her flat belly and a near painful lump settled on her throat. _Why was this scaring her so badly?_ She tried to force her mind to think reasonably, to consider all the factors that would make her a good parent. But financial security and a stable home environment did not mean having a baby was a good idea, not for her … god, not when she could mess this up so badly.

"Bren? Earth to Bren." Angela's voice interrupted her tortured thoughts. "Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"No." The response was automatic and she blinked, surprised at the unexpected presence in her office. "Just … thinking."

"That was some serious thinking, then," Angela observed. "I must have called your name like five times."

"You did? Oh, I …" she hesitated, unsure whether to share her concerns with her friend. Angela was a very good mother and would undoubtedly offer insightful advice. But Brennan knew the person she needed to talk to about this was not Angela. Even as she walked out the door that morning, Brennan had known that she needed to talk to her partner. "I was just concentrating."

Angela gave one of her penetrating stares and Brennan forced an unconcerned smile. "Did you come to share further information on Cam's visitor?"

The question worked like a charm as Angela was immediately distracted by her new favorite project. "Wha-? No." She rolled her eyes. "I think Cam has been avoiding me all day."

"That is likely because she does not wish to be _pumped_ for information."

"Yeah, likely," Angela laughed at her friend's use of the word. It was always so strange, yet vastly amusing when Brennan spoke like a normal person. "No, actually, I was wondering if you had picked an outfit for Saturday because I'm just ..."

"Saturday?"

"Oh no—" Angela raised a hand at the blank expression on Brennan's face, "—no, no. I personally handed you the invitation weeks ago." She pointed an accusing finger at the computer. "And I personally added it to your electronic calendar. Please, don't tell me you've forgotten?"

Seeing the slightly wild look on Angela's face, Brennan quickly searched her brain for the missing information. Saturday, Saturday, Saturday … "Your benefit!" she sighed in relief as she remembered. "Of course I'll be there."

"I don't like the word benefit," Angela frowned, her artistic free spirit rebelling against anything that implied any kind of societal conformity. Bored, rich housewives threw benefits, she did _not_. "It's just a dinner."

"To raise money," Brennan invariably pointed out, amused by her friend's distaste. "It's a _good_ thing, Ange. Why does it bother you so much?"

"I know," Angela sighed, a soft smile hitting her face as she thought of all the kids she'd been able to make just a little bit happy. Not that long after she'd married Hodgins, he had told her that a lot of his money went to a million charities, but he had no idea what they were. Angela thought that was so sad, that he was helping so many people and he had no idea who they were.

A few months later, while talking to her slightly rounded stomach, he had raised those intense blue eyes at her and told her that at least some of his money should go to something really important, something they really cared about. That's when they started the Amy Cullen Foundation. Her heart broke all over again every time she thought of the young girl who had never had a chance to visit the Louvre.

"It is a good thing, Bren," Angela agreed softly. "But, you know that this is not Jack's element or mine for that matter and …"

"We'll be there, Ange," Brennan promised, smiling gently. "We've been there every year since you started this, right?"

"Yes," she smiled, relaxing a little. "And I swear the fact that he has Booth to help him make fun of people is the only thing that gets Hodgins through the evening."

Brennan shook her head. "I've told him not to do that." Rising from the chair, she shrugged off her lab coat and collected her car keys. "Ange, I have to go do something. Would you tell Cam I'll be back in a little while?"

"If I can find her," Angela muttered. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Booth."

Angela watched in puzzlement as Brennan rushed out. "Why can't she just call him?" she wondered out loud to the empty office.

**-x-**

Booth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again and focusing on the target. He emptied the clip with deadly precision, trying to clear his mind, but it was a wasted effort.

_Was he going to get home today to find her bags packed and her halfway around the world?_

As soon as the thought materialized, Booth knew he wasn't being fair to her. She wouldn't just run, they were way past that, but damn it, would it kill her to just talk to him about this?

He was switching the empty magazine clip for a full one when he sensed her. The back of his neck always prickled when she was anywhere in a room and focusing her attention on him. Carefully, he set his weapon down and took off his earplugs, before turning around to look at her.

She was standing there, looking about as beautiful and vulnerable as he'd ever seen her. Those eyes of hers that had captivated him from day one were actually that blue-green shade that always made his throat go dry. Everything inside him crumbled when she looked like this: soft and unsure and dripping vulnerability.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the words so soft they barely crossed the distance between them. "I'm sorry I walked out this morning. I shouldn't have."

"_Temperance_ …"

Her name, which he so rarely used, electrified her into motion and she launched herself at him, hitting the solid wall of his chest and burying her face against his neck. Booth caught her with a little grunt of surprise, his arms banding around her like velvet steel. Relief hit him the second she touched him, reminding Booth that he could handle anything, just as long as she was in his arms.

"I should have stayed," she mumbled against his skin. "I should have stayed and talked to you. I'm scared. I'm scared, but running from you is never the answer. And you would think I'd know that by now. I mean I'm a genius, I shouldn't—"

"Bones …" He nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "Bones, you're babbling, baby. You never babble."

"I don't … I don't know …" Taking a deep breath, Brennan leaned back to look at his face. "A baby, Booth. We could be having a _baby_. I don't know whether to be happy or terrified."

"Hey, it's always scary to think about having a child." His voice was soft and gentle as his hands moved soothingly over her back. "Worrying about this new life you'll now be responsible for, worrying about what kind of parent you'll be …"

"You're a wonderful father, Booth."

"Thank-you, Bones," he smiled, one hand coming up to cup over her cheek. "And you'll be a wonderful mom. I told you that a long time ago and I meant it then and I mean it now."

Brennan's lips curved, the same warm feeling that had hit her then, when he'd told her those words, affecting her now. "Y-you really think we can do this?"

"I don't know, Bones, can we?"

Her head tilted just the tiniest fraction, a half-smile gracing her lips. She understood him the way she understood no one else. He was sure and he was asking her if she was.

Someone fired their weapon, but she barely heard it over the pounding of her heart. Booth's head lowered, until his lips were hovering right over hers.

"Can we?"

"Booth …"

"Yeah, Bones?

"Let's have a baby."

Booth swallowed, his thumb rubbing over her cheek. "You mean ... if you're pregnant ..."

"I mean, regardless ..." Her voice was soft, fingers tensing on the lapels of his suit. "I mean ... I want a baby. With you."

The last word ended up in his mouth and a second later, he was picking her up and spinning her. In the enclosed space of the shooting booth, her feet hit the wall and she mumbled, "Ouch."

"Sorry," Booth murmured, peppering kisses all over her face. He placed her back on her feet, his fingers tangling in her hair as his mouth moved back to hers. He didn't think anything had ever felt like this; there was something running through his bloodstream and the only way to describe it was unadulterated joy. "Oh, god, I think I'm lightheaded." Brennan's head tipped back on a breathless laugh and Booth pressed his lips to the perfect line of her throat. "I love you." He whispered the words again and again against her smiling lips. "So damn in love with you, Bones."

In the circle of his arms, she trembled lightly and he held her tighter. Booth banded an arm around her waist and his free hand tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head. They needed to breathe air, but he couldn't stop kissing her. Not when her hands slipped under his suit jacket to hold him closer and her body strained against his.

"Whoa!" An amused chuckle pierced the air, followed by a laughing suggestion. "Get a room, Booth!"

With a gasp, he tore his mouth away from her and turned his head to glare at the voice. But the FBI jokester—whoever it was—had already moved on to one of the empty shooting stalls.

"You hear that, Bones?" His head turned back to the woman still in his arms. "We need to get a room."

"I assume that means publicly displaying affection is an inappropriate activity and we should find privacy before we engage in such behavior."

"Ah, you sure know how to simplify things," he chuckled, amused as always by her adorable squintiness. After another soft kiss to her lips, Booth released her and picked up his gun. After holstering the weapon, he turned back around, a sigh escaping at the picture she made, standing there with kiss-swollen lips.

_Oh, Bones. _

He couldn't help wrapping his arms around her again and burying his face in that silky hair. "God, your hair always smells so good."

"Thank-you," Brennan smiled, both at his compliment and the strange euphoria that was streaming through her. Rationally, she knew the trigger of happiness at the idea of having an offspring was nature's way of assuring the continuation of the species, but it still didn't diminish the effect of the feeling.

"Hey, it's almost lunchtime." Booth placed an arm around her shoulders and steered her out of the shooting gallery. "You wanna grab a bite?"

"No, I … I can't," she replied reluctantly, circling her own arm around his waist under his jacket. "I should get back to my office; I haven't been very productive today."

"Ah," was all he said, pressing his lips to her temple. "Hey, you think you'll be done in time to join me and Parker for dinner?"

"You're having dinner with Parker tonight?"

"Yeah, he's leaving on that school trip tomorrow …"

"Oh, that's right," Brennan smiled, remembering Parker's excitement when Booth and Rebecca had signed that permission slip. "He's very excited."

"Yes, he is. You know, they are going to the Museum of Natural History. Max gave him a book on it and he's been looking at it for the last week." Booth walked his partner through the first floor of the Hoover and to her car, both of them ignoring some of the sideways glances sent their way.

"One of Parker's friend's mom is chaperoning the trip, so Rebecca said he could stay over at his friend's tonight." Standing in front of Brennan's car, Booth braced a hand on the driver's side door. "I'm taking him to dinner and then I'm dropping him off there. So, you in?"

"Well, let's see, dinner with you and Parker …" Brennan pretended to consider. "Well, I do like Parker …"

Booth leaned forward, voice dropping. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Booth, I have no idea what that—"

His lips bridged the small distance, kissing her deeply, satisfaction spreading through him when she melted into him. He ran a line of tiny, playful kisses along her jaw. "I'm letting Park pick the restaurant, so I'll call you when I know where we're going, okay?"

"All right," Brennan agreed huskily, placing her palms on his chest. "I'll meet you. I'm going to go now, before you distract me further."

"I'm distracting you?" he whispered the words amid further kisses. "How's that?"

"Goodbye, Booth," she chuckled softly, unable to stop herself from returning one last kiss, before slipping inside the car and driving away.

**-x-**

At almost seven o'clock, Brennan met them at Parker's favorite pizza place. She left her car at the Jeffersonian and took a cab, simply for the convenience of not having to drive her car to the restaurant where Booth would already have his. But once the rain started, she was extremely glad she had chosen to leave her car behind, considering the poor visibility and her own exhaustion.

She rushed into the family-friendly restaurant, dripping water everywhere. Immediately, she spotted Parker and Booth sitting by one of the big bay windows.

"Bones ..." Booth rose from the table, wincing sympathetically. "Baby, you're drenched." He pressed a soft kiss against her damp cheek, even as he tucked back a lock of hair. "Where's your umbrella?"

"I left it in my car. I didn't think it made sense to drive when you would have your car, so I caught a cab." She turned a baleful gaze on the rain battering the window. "It wasn't raining when I left the lab."

Booth handed her a menu. "You hungry?" He nodded towards Parker who was plowing through a pepperoni pizza. "I let Park order 'cause he was starving, but I thought maybe we could split one."

"Of course," Brennan agreed as her stomach rumbled. "Spinach and olives on my half, please."

"Aw, Bones, that's kinda gross." This from Parker, his voice horrified at the thought of no meat on the pizza.

Booth sent his son a stern glance, but Brennan just laughed. "I'm well aware of your aversion to vegetables, Parker, but you must admit you enjoyed the vegetarian pizza I made you last week."

"Yeah, I did," Parker grinned, making full use of the Booth charm smile. "But I like everything you cook, Bones."

"Good save, buddy," Booth complimented, before turning to the waitress who'd approached the table.

He gave his order and when he turned back around, Brennan was rooting through her purse. "I got you something, Parker."

"Really? What?" Like any boy, his excitement was reflected both in his voice and his mannerisms as he nearly bounced in his chair.

Booth watched in surprise as Brennan pulled what seemed to be a notebook out of her purse. He recognized the Jeffersonian logo on it, but was taken aback when Parker's eyes widened as he flipped through it.

"Oh, cool!" He scanned through the pages, his eyes lighting up and leaving Booth completely puzzled. "Thank you, Bones!"

"Um … Bones?" Booth chuckled, wondering what was so special about the notebook. "That notebook have magic powers or something?"

"Of course not." Brennan turned perfectly serious eyes on her partner. "You know that's impossible."

"It's just like the one Dr. Hodgins uses," Parker helpfully provided, turning it over to show his dad. "See, it has different sections and headings, depending on what you want to use it for."

"That's correct," Brennan added. "It can be very helpful for any scientist when it comes time to record questions or data, make predictions, compose one's reflections. Anything, really. I thought you might find it useful in your upcoming trip."

"You're the coolest, Bones," Parker asserted, tucking the notebook carefully in his backpack.

"Hey," Booth leaned forward and snapped a pepperoni from his son's plate. "What about me?"

"You're okay too, Dad."

Brennan laughed along with Parker and Booth shook his head in mock hurt. "Ganging up on me?" With a playful growl, he turned his head into Brennan's neck, tickling her. "Not nice."

The pizza arrived promptly and Booth settled back to enjoy the meal with his two favorite people. He was always a little bit awed when he had the two of them together like this, relaxed and happy. Leaning back in his chair, Booth smiled softly, watching his partner cut a tiny piece of her pizza for Parker to try. His son eyed the triangle of food dubiously, but still accepted the mercifully small bite. It seemed all the Booth men were suckers for Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Booth remembered the conversation he'd had with his son a while back, trying to explain the change in his relationship with Bones. Parker had listened attentively, unfazed by the news.

"_Is there anything you want to ask me, bub?" _

"_No … well, I guess … you said some things might be different now? How do you mean?"_

"_Well, you know, Bones might be over at my place more." There wasn't really that much Booth could come up with. "And maybe in the future, we might live together."_

"_Is that it?" _

_Booth had chuckled."Yeah, that's about it."_

"_Max can still teach me science, right?" _

Apparently that had been his biggest concern. It still amazed Booth that his son loved sports_ and_ science and he knew his partner's father had been directly responsible for that. His gaze focused on the window and he caught the waitress' eye as he reached for his wallet.

"Hey guys, looks like the rain is letting up a little," Booth nodded to the window. "We should probably take advantage of it."

Less than ten minutes later, they were on their way to drop off Parker. When they arrived, Booth parked his SUV in front of the tidy house and turned to his son. "You remember what mom and I said, right, buddy?"

"Yes, Dad." Parker collected his things and climbed out of the car.

"Bones, why don't you stay in the car?" Booth suggested. "It's still raining and I'll just be a minute."

"Bye, Parker," Brennan called out. "Have fun!"

True to his word, Booth was back within a few minutes, just in time for the rain to pick up steam.

**-x-**

"Oh my god," Booth groaned, squinting at the windshield. "We'll never get home like this. I cannot see anything through the damn rain."

"Home," Brennan whispered, her stomach tightening in distress. "Booth, you should pull over."

"What? Why?" Booth didn't take his eyes off the road, hands tense on the steering wheel. "And pull over where, I can barely even tell where I am."

"Anywhere," she said softly. "Just pull over, Booth."

He glanced at her, a worried frown crossing his face. Obviously, something was wrong, but he didn't dare take his attention off the road. "All right, babe, give me a second."

Turning into what appeared to be a side street, the car going at a snail's pace, Booth finally pulled to the side and slid the car into park. The torrential downpour battered the windows, sparking a feeling of intimate isolation.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth turned his body, one hand reaching out to cup his partner's face. "Are you having second thoughts? 'Cause that's okay, you know—"

"No, I'm not having second thoughts." Her hand curved around his and she placed a kiss to his palm.

He smiled at the gesture, his frown more of puzzlement now, instead of worry. "Then what's wrong?"

Her smile bloomed, slow and sultry and before he could blink, she'd grasped the door handle and stepped out of the car.

"Bones!" It took him a second to process her actions and then he turned off the ignition and followed her outside. By the time Booth moved around to the passenger side, he was drenched. "What the hell? Are you cra—"

Brennan laughed giddily, grabbing the lapels of his lightweight jacket and slamming him against the passenger door of the SUV. "We need to have sex in order to make a baby," she reminded him, before crushing her mouth to his.

He gasped into her mouth, automatically responding to the stroke of her tongue, before her hands unsnapping his pants made him pull back. "Oh my god," he breathed, the words barely audible over the summer storm. "You _are_ crazy. Bones, what are you doing?"

"I'm having you before we get home." Her cool lips pressed kisses over the side of his neck, her tongue tasting the rain on his skin. "Your rules, Booth."

"Seriously? Sex in the middle of the damn storm?" He never failed to be surprised by her. "We couldn't have done this in the car?"

"I'm being spontaneous. You're always touting the virtues of spontaneity." She bit his bottom lip, hands shoving into his boxers, cool fingers curving around him. "Should I stop?"

With a growl, he spun her around, changing their positions and pressing her against the door. Her green dress had a row of buttons running down the front and Booth struggled with the little circles, the task impossibly hard in the pouring rain. He unbuttoned the dress only a little past her breastbone, revealing her delicate-looking, cream colored bra. Brennan gasped when the rain pelted her skin, the sound morphing into a soft moan when his mouth opened on her flesh. Brennan's fingers tightened on the rigid length in her hands as he sucked her wet skin into his mouth. Without pausing, Booth's hands slipped under her dress, bunching the material between them.

Fingering her panties, he realized the material was just as delicate as the bra and he fisted the lace on each side of her hips. "How attached are you to these?

"Rip them."

Even though she knew it was coming, Brennan still gasped when he did so, her back arching when Booth grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her against the side of the car. Immediately, her legs encircled his hips and then he was filling her up, the sensation almost too erotic to process.

"God_damn_," he grunted, fingers digging into rain-slicked skin as his body slammed into her. Once. Twice. And then over and over again. "Ooooh, fuck yes … _Bones_ … yeah."

"Yes," she agreed, her arms tensing around his neck as her head fell back against the window. "Please … Booth, mmmm, yes. _Yes_."

Her fingers streaked into his wet hair, eyes closing to better process every delicious sensation. Every little thing heightened the pressure coiling in her belly. The cool feel of the window against her shoulders, the heat of him pressed against her. The rough abrasion of his clothes against her skin, the delicate feel of his lips scattering kisses over the side of her neck and the curve of one shoulder. Everything seemed to contrast erotically, making her clench blissfully around him.

The rain pounded against her skin, while he pounded inside her body and the combination drop kicked her into a buzzing orgasm. Her eyes opened just in time to see him toss his head back and slam into her one last time. Between the darkness and the downpour, she couldn't see the pleasure on his face, but she felt it, his orgasm washing up inside her like liquid heat.

With a satisfied murmur, her head dropped forward to brush a kiss against his throat. "That was incredible."

Booth's forehead pressed against hers and he laughed. "Unbelievable." Relaxing the grip he had on her thighs, he massaged the skin gently as her legs lowered back down to the floor. "You always keep me guessing, Bones."

"That's …" Brennan paused in re-buttoning her dress, peering at him through the curtain of rain. "That's a good thing, right?"

Booth slicked back her hair, tilting her face up as his mouth descended for a soft, rainy kiss. "Wouldn't have it any other way." After one more kiss, Booth reached behind her and opened the passenger side door. "Now, let's get home before we freeze to death."

**-x-**

By the time they arrived home, they were both shivering. Dripping wet clothes were quickly discarded and mutual sighs blended together under the ecstatic pressure of a steaming hot shower.

Twenty minutes later, warm and dry, and wearing his softest pair of pajama pants, Booth leaned back against the bed's headboard, watching Brennan towel dry her hair.

"Hey," he called softly, extending a hand in her direction. "Come over here."

She gave him a smile and climbed on the bed, passing him the towel and settling between his spread legs.

"Nice PJs," Booth chuckled, rubbing the towel over her hair.

"Why are you laughing?" She relaxed against his bare chest, enjoying the soothing ministrations. "You gave them to me." Brennan smoothed a hand over her thigh, smiling at the pattern of little skull and crossbones with rainbows over them. "And I like them. I find them quite adorable."

"I find_ you _quite adorable." He paused for a second to place a kiss to her nape, before resuming his task. Once he was satisfied that her hair was sufficiently dry, Booth sent the towel flying towards the nearest chair.

"Thank-you." Brennan turned in the v of his legs, placing kisses over the defined grooves of his stomach. "That was relaxing."

Booth's fingers tunneled in her now only slightly damp hair and he smiled at the soft kisses on his stomach. "_That_ is not." Hauling her up, he rolled her under him, raising the top of her pajamas to just beneath those spectacular breasts and exposing her flat belly. He stroked one hand over the silky expanse of skin, before peppering kisses of his own over the satiny surface. His teeth scraped lightly over her side, making her laugh. He did it again, just to hear the sound one more time, before moving back up her body and wrapping his arms around her.

"Good night, Bones."

"Good night, Booth."

His eyes closed and his open palm settled protectively on her stomach. The last thing that registered before falling asleep was the feel of her hand resting right over his.


	6. Pleasure Drenched Friday

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: If smutty fun and naughty language offends you, turn away now. Seriously.

Enjoy!

**Pleasure Drenched Friday**

* * *

He showed up about five minutes before the class was scheduled to end.

"This method of obtaining the cross section without compromising the original bone was developed over six years ago by Dr. Zack Addy. Widely accepted now …"

His arrival had prompted a minor stir as students shifted in their seats and looked behind them at the sound of the opening door. Brennan paused for a moment in her lecture until everyone was facing forward once again. In the second row, she noticed a young woman elbow her companion who had not moved and tilt her head back. The second woman shot a quick look behind her and Brennan saw her turn back and clearly mouth _wow_ to her friend.

Wow, indeed. He was looking official and all business and hot enough to burn.

He had to be doing it on purpose, Brennan thought as she saw him lean against the back wall casually, smoothing a hand down his tie, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"… Dr. Addy's technique preserves bone surface morphology through the use of polyvinyl replication. We will be discussing the process in detail over the next few weeks, so make sure that you are familiar with it. Any questions?" When there were no raised hands, Brennan shut down the computer and dismissed the class. "All right. See you next week."

Curious looks were thrown in Booth's direction, but he just stood there, a serious look on his face that Brennan was sure made more than one student wonder whether she was in trouble. When the last body exited the classroom, Booth closed the door, before turning to her with a predatory smile.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Dr. Brennan."

Still behind the lectern, she merely raised a haughty eyebrow. "What brings you here, Agent Booth?"

This classroom was a lot smaller than the one he found her in all those years ago, and Booth found himself facing off against her in just a few steps. "Fate."

"No such thing," she scoffed, walking around from behind the podium to stand in front of him.

"Allow me to convince you otherwise." On the words, his hands spanned her waist, lifting her easily and setting her on a long, black table just to the side of the podium. "Don't move."

Brennan watched as he grabbed the nearest chair and placed it in front of her. "Booth …" Whatever she was going to say disappeared when he shrugged out of his jacket. Carefully, he draped the jacket over the back of the chair, but Brennan's eyes were glued to the holster running across his shoulders.

Suddenly, he was sitting in the chair in front of her, hands slowly dragging up the printed material of her skirt. She could feel liquid heat pooling between her legs and she shook her head, trying to concentrate. "Booth …" He shot her a grin and her eyes trailed over his shoulders again. God, it was hard to concentrate when he wore that thing. "The classroom … t-there might be another class here …"

"Not according to that little schedule posted outside the door." His lips pressed soft, lingering kisses over her creamy thighs as he settled the skirt around her waist. She was already breathing a little fast and he loved how responsive she was. "You know, you should relax and enjoy this. I know I sure as hell am."

"You know … ah …" A breathy sigh escaped when his lips brushed over the front of her panties. "It would be very embarrassing if we were to be caught ..."

"We're not getting caught," Booth assured her, hands running down her calves and slipping off her sensible pumps. "I locked the door." Running his hands back up, he parted her legs, setting his shoulders between them. "If you're concerned about getting caught, then you're obviously still thinking too clearly. Let's see what we can do about that."

Brennan nearly laughed at his casual attitude. They both knew that in these situations, it was usually _him_ worrying about pesky little details like that. Leaning back, she braced her hands on the table and smirked down at him. "Fine, Agent Booth. Make me scream."

A flicker of unease flashed across his face. "Well, Bones, I don't think these walls are sound-proofed." His hands cupped her hips and she felt his fingers tense. "Let's … um, let's keep the screaming down, okay?"

"You know, maybe you should just relax and enjoy this," she mocked, laughing at the narrow-eyed look he shot her. "I know I am."

"Funny." Booth leaned forward, catching his teeth on the upper edge of her underwear. "That's funny, Bones."

Brennan's soft laughter turned to a gasp when his tongue touched her skin, softly tracing just above the top of her panties. "These are pretty." At either side of her hips, his hands slid under the silky, blue material hugging her body. "It'd be a shame to ruin them."

"Then try and control yourself."

"You might want to rethink sassing me," he suggested silkily and her panties hit the floor, intact, before she could even blink. "Because you, Dr. Brennan, are at my mercy right now."

He blew warm breath over her exposed center, before skimming his lips over the inside of her thighs. Feather-light, Booth used the tip of his tongue to trace the seam of her sex. She gave a low moan, fidgeting against his mouth and his fingers curved over her thighs, holding her still. Against her core, he pressed soft, almost chaste touches, before moving to the sensitive skin of one inner thigh and opening his mouth in rather hard, sucking kisses. When he moved to the neglected thigh, his lips brushed her center again in a barely there caress that made her clench one hand in his hair.

"What are you doing?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Trying to drive you crazy?" he asked innocently, moving his tongue in a swerving pattern, higher and higher.

"Well, you've succeeded," Brennan allowed, eyes nearly crossing as he took a slow lick at her.

"Really?" Booth raised his eyes to hers. He knew she was excited; the evidence was on his tongue, but she was way too controlled. "Because you seem suspiciously contained."

"That's because I've been going through the eukaryotic cell cycle in my head," she explained with a smirk.

"_What?"_ Booth's eyes widened in outrage. "I have my mouth on you and you're thinking about _science_?"

Brennan chuckled breathlessly at his indignant tone. "It's quite an effective technique, right?"

"Oh, hell no," he said darkly, sliding his tongue deep inside her without any warning.

"_Oh, god!"_ Brennan gasped, her hands giving way as she fell back against the table, hair spilling over the edge. He traced her clit with the flat of his tongue, pressing against the pliable flesh, before plunging his tongue inside her again. Her hips pushed into his mouth, back arching off the table. That electric feeling was spreading, from the center of her body, where his mouth was literally lapping her up, to her stomach when he suddenly stopped.

"What are you thinking about now, Bones?"

"Booth!" she protested on a groan. "No … don't … God, so close. More."

"Good answer," he smirked, opening his mouth on her with relish and driving her to the edge once again. This time, he didn't stop until she was coming against his mouth, flooding his tongue with the absolutely delicious evidence of just how much she liked it when he ate her out like dessert.

Her thighs quivered and he rained soothing kisses over them, listening to the sounds of her choppy breathing. After a few minutes, she struggled to sit up, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

"Damn, you look gorgeous," he breathed, mesmerized by the bright blue of her eyes, the slightly disheveled hair, the rosy flush to her cheeks. It was all doing it for him. "It turns me on so much, the way you come apart in my mouth."

Brennan smiled lazily, her fingertips running over the edge of his holster as her gaze dropped to the erection tenting his pants. "Would you like some help with that, Agent Booth?"

"Well, that depends," Booth drawled out, even as he flicked open his belt buckle. "You gonna be thinking about science again?"

Brennan smiled as he cupped her hips, sliding her forward. "That was merely a mechanism for controlling arousal." Booth slid her off the edge of the table and onto his lap, her eyes dropping to half-mast as he worked her down his length until he was buried all the way in. "I'm sure there are times when you do it too."

"Ahh, oh man, you are so damn wet." The words were groaned against her throat, followed by open-mouthed kisses against the silky smooth skin. "Let's take this off."

Booth untucked the soft, cable knit shirt from the waistband of her skirt, sweeping it off in one single move. He smiled at the feminine, lace edges of her bra, but that too was quickly discarded. Her hands moved to his tie, expertly loosening the knot she'd tied for him that morning. He palmed her breasts and she arched into the caress, but did not forget her previous topic.

"What do you think about when you're trying to prevent ejaculation at an undesirable moment?"

"Babe, this is not a sexy conversation," Booth complained, swiping his tongue over one perked nipple and then the other, trying to derail this particular topic.

"I want to know," Brennan insisted, unable to deny her curiosity. "Like for example, right now. If I asked you to hold back your orgasm for as long as possible, what would you think about?"

"Are you asking me to do that?" He really hoped not. "Because you feel indecently good and I'm so damn worked up, I'm not really in a waiting kind of mindset."

Her hands trailed over his shoulders, gripping the brown leather of his holster as she rocked against him. "I'm not saying you should employ whatever mental exercise you find effective right _now_," she clarified, lifting her body slightly before sinking back down. "I'm just curious."

"Crime stats, sports stats," Booth gave in, holding her waist in his hands and moving her harder. "Sometimes, I make a mental list of things we need from the grocery store."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled at the fascination in her voice. "When you tie me up and decide to torture me, I go through every damn aisle in the supermarket." She laughed softly at his confession, leaving moist kisses up the side of his neck, her body moving slowly on top of him. "Please, tell me you're not going to torture me right now."

"No," she murmured, flicking her tongue over the shell of his ear. "Tell me what you want."

"Ride me," he breathed huskily, one hand moving from her waist to skim up the line of her spine. "Hard, Bones. I want it ha … ohhhhh!"

"Like this?" She crushed her breasts against his chest, her nipples scraping against the starched material of his work shirt. Her hips rocked in a circular motion, before she used the floor and her hold on his holster as leverage to rise up and slam down hard on his cock. "Is this what you want?"

"Yeah … god, yeah ..." His head fell back and she sucked on his throat without stopping her movements on his desperately hard dick.

His eyes closed for a second; absorbing the tight, hot feel of her, sliding down his length, before he snapped them open again to watch her. She looked so unbelievably stunning, he could hardly breathe. There was something so erotic about the skirt bunched around her waist in contrast with her naked torso that was making it impossible to suck in any air. His lips parted on a gasp and his hands closed around either side of her, thumbs brushing right against the underside of her breasts.

Her eyes were glittery as she crashed against him and he knew having him at her mercy like this was seriously turning her on.

"Fuck me, baby," he whispered against her lips, more than happy to give her all the control.

"_Booth_ …"

Nothing, _nothing_ sounded better than his name breathed in that sexy, husky tone. Her panting breaths right against his lips made him hotter as she rose and fell over him. His own breathing was all shot to hell, his eyes blazing into hers.

"Yeah, oh yeah," he grunted, feeling her tight, inner muscles clenching hard around him. "Bones, oh yes … fuck me, babe. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_._"

The words, whispered low and raw, against her mouth made her moan so loudly, Booth wondered crazily if anyone had heard. But then she was fucking his brains out and he couldn't think of anything else. His mind blanked and his body erupted in wave after wave.

_OhMyGod_.

The words reverberated in his stunned brain as he pressed his face against the curve of her neck, trying to calm his galloping heart. She was trembling in his arms and he held her tighter, kissing her neck softly.

"Wow, Bones," he panted dazedly. "None of my hot for teacher fantasies were ever this mind-blowing."

"What?"

She raised confused, still-glazed eyes to his and Booth could only chuckle, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "You blow my mind, you know that, right?"

"I'm glad that's only a metaphor, because that would kill you."

His forehead dropped to her chest, his laughter muffled against the soft skin of her breasts. Booth was feeling particularly lethargic and when she leaned down to recover her discarded bra and top from the floor, he groaned. Brennan smiled from her position on his lap as she donned her clothes. She could recognize his I-don't-want-to-move, post orgasm groan and had they been in a bed, she was almost certain he would have already wrapped his arms around her and settled in for a nap.

"I don't want to go back to work," he complained, pouting as she redressed. "I wanna take a nap and then have more sex."

"Unfortunately, I have to go meet with my publisher and I am quite certain that you should be back in your office."

Her stern lecture lost all effectiveness as her lips glided over his in one tiny kiss after another. But he was unquestionably adorable and despite her best efforts, it was impossible to remain immune. With one last kiss, she got up from his lap and he groaned again.

"Do you want to have dinner at home before going to meet Angela?"

Booth paused in the process of buckling his belt and looked up at his partner. "Meet Ange … oh god, tomorrow's her benefit," he realized. "Damn, Bones, that means she's going to pick some crazy, loud, dirty ass place to go have drinks tonight. Do we have to go?"

"Yes," she nodded decisively. "Sweets assures me that supporting Angela's small rebellions is important." If Angela held true to the pattern of the last few years, she would want them all to go to some place that reflected her pre-marriage, pre-motherhood, pre-benefit throwing sensibilities.

"You don't even believe in psychology!" Booth accused, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Don't be grumpy," she chastised, walking to him and adjusting his loosened tie.

Brennan smiled internally as his arms went around her waist and his shoulders immediately relaxed as she went about her task. Absolutely she did not believe in psychology, but Sweets would have a lot to say if he knew her sure fire way of calming her partner down when he was all agitated.

"Angela's lucky I like her," he grumbled, but it was mostly for show, his eyes smiling down at her as she aligned the knot on his tie precisely. Brennan knew how it got to him when she'd played with his tie, because he had told her so, but she'd always wondered what it was about the act exactly that always turned him to putty in her hands. But she had never asked because while she was clueless about a lot of things, she was woman enough to know that certain advantages should never be questioned.

"Thank-you for the visit," she murmured softly, stepping back and giving him a sultry smile. Opening the classroom doors, she threw over her shoulder, "I'll see you later, Agent Booth."

"Yeah," he murmured to himself, hand smoothing down his tie as he watched her walk away. "You sure will, Dr. Brennan."

**-x-**

"Isn't this place fabulous?" Angela enthused, grinning ecstatically at the smoky, gritty atmosphere. "First round is on me."

"Where's Cam?" Brennan wondered.

"Yeah, where is … well, well," Angela's voiced dripped with near obscene relish. "Cam has brought us a present."

Everyone followed her line of sight to where Cam was making her way to their table, followed by her unexpected visitor from earlier in the week.

"Hello, Cam," Angela purred, before turning to the man next to her. "Nice to see you again, Derek."

He offered a devastating smile and Cam sighed in resignation. "This is Derek Riverton. Derek, I believe you've met Dr. Brennan and Angela. That's Dr. Jack Hodgins and Special Agent Seeley Booth …"

"Wait," Hodgins interrupted with a raised hand. "Riverton. As in Riverton Industries?"

"Hodgins," Derek responded amiably. "As in the head of the Cantilever Group?"

Hodgins grimaced and nodded, eyes narrowed in curiosity. "How do you know Cam?"

Angela could have kissed her husband for asking the question.

"Back when she wore a badge, instead of a lab coat, she tried to arrest me."

"I did not!" Cam protested over Angela's gasp. "Your employee was dead. Everyone was a suspect, including the boss."

"I believe at one point you called me the_ prime_ suspect," Derek reminded her silkily.

"That's because you were being arrogant and difficult," Cam shot back, all dignity and fiery eyes.

"Funny," he drawled, angling his body towards her. "That's not how I remember it."

They had a captivated audience and Cam could only be glad that her blush was probably impossible to distinguish in the dim lighting. "I need a drink," she muttered and Angela was more than happy to comply.

Beer in hand, Booth kept a wary eye on Cam's date, wondering if he should run a background check on the guy, after all. Of course, Cam was liable to rip his nuts off should he do so, and Brennan would be more than willing to let her, should she find out. Dilemma.

Doing what he did best, Booth observed and it didn't take him long to come to a conclusion: the guy was completely infatuated with Cam. A couple of hours later and Booth was sure that the only apparent threat was the one Cam posed to that poor guy's heart. At one point, he actually tucked back a lock of her dark hair and Booth smirked. It was classic can't-keep-from-touching-you syndrome. He should know; there was a reason he'd staked out the small of his partner's back, early on. Just couldn't keep from touching.

On the thought, he turned to his partner, running a hand from between her shoulder blades up to her nape. She gave him a puzzled look, but he just shrugged and smiled, content to rub his thumb over the soft skin. Even without realizing it, Brennan relaxed under the rhythmic caress, enjoying Angela's not so subtle interrogation of Cam.

When a second beer was placed in her hand, Brennan pretended to sip, just like she had with the first one, before discreetly sliding it over to Booth. The third time she did it, he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Are you trying to get me drunk so you can get your hands on my car?" Brennan gave him an innocent smile, but they both knew her alcohol avoidance had nothing to do with his car.

Thankfully, Angela and Hodgins were ready to get home to their child before another round could be ordered. Cam followed, announcing her intention to head out as well, even though Michelle's status as a college student meant she didn't need to be home to supervise curfew anymore.

"I'll drive you home, Camille," Derek offered and everyone smirked at the way her back went stiff at the name. She sent him a killer look as she said goodbye, but Booth noticed she didn't turn down his offer. Apparently so did Angela because her maniacal grin was truly terrifying.

"Angela's matchmaking tendencies are pretty scary," Booth commented, watching Hodgins corral Angela to his side as they headed towards the front door, along with Cam and Derek.

"It's the romantic artist inside her," Brennan replied in a tone that told Booth she was quoting Angela directly.

"I'll bet," he chuckled, turning to wrap his arms around his partner, teeth nipping her earlobe. "This place is pretty dark. Let's go make out in a corner."

"What?" Brennan laughed, unsure whether he was serious or not. But as he grabbed his beer and maneuvered them to a corner booth, she quickly found out, he was indeed, very serious. "You're a constant surprise," she gasped as he attacked her throat with deep, sucking kisses.

His chuckle was low and oh so very sexy, spilling into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue swept inside, playful and demanding at the same time. He tangled one hand in her hair and slipped the other one beneath the hem of her shirt. His fingertips, cold from the beer bottle, skimmed her bare skin, just above the waistband of her jeans.

Wondering just how much the alcohol had lowered his inhibitions, Brennan brought her hand under the table and cupped the denim-covered bulge between his legs.

"Shit!" Booth jerked in surprise, the fingers in her hair tensing. "Bones …" The word came out between a warning and a plea and she traced his top lip with her tongue as her hand applied more pressure between his legs.

Vaguely, it occurred to Booth that maybe he should have better self-control. He tried to remind himself that getting a handjob in a bar was something teenagers did. And the place was crowded and loud and kinda smoky, but not so dark that they couldn't get caught if things went too far. He tried to remind himself of all this, but all he could do was moan his approval against her lips.

"Do you like that?" Her voice was just this side of taunting and her smile was pure wickedness as she used her whole hand to rub him deliriously.

"Do you really think the answer to that is ever going to be no?" he growled back, sliding his hand down from her stomach, fingers finding purchase on the seam running up the inside of her jeans.

"Well, I definitely think that you're too intoxicated right now to say no to anything," she pointed out breathlessly, legs parting automatically as his fingernails raked firmly over the material of her jeans.

"I'm not intoxicated," he denied, purely in an attempt to be contrary. Wanting to make her just as hot as she was making him, Booth ran his fingers all the way up, pressing hard on the denim between her legs. The barrier was frustrating and he growled, "Why are you wearing a damn pair of jeans?"

"Can't make it too easy for you, can I?" she teased breathlessly.

"Unbutton you pants," Booth ordered, pressing his fingers harder against the seam that rested right against her cleft.

"Right here?"

He barely even hesitated, the considerable buzz he'd acquired doing quite a number on his inhibitions. "Yeah, I wanna feel you."

Brennan chuckled sexily at his immediate response and removed her hand from his lap to flick open the snap of her jeans. "Oh, you're definitely intoxicated."

"No, just very nicely buzzed." He set his lips to the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder as his hand dipped inside her jeans and panties. The pad of his middle finger smoothed over her clit, circling the tiny bud slickly. "Wet. Baby, you're so wet."

Under the table, she spread her legs as much as possible, trying to give him access, but her jeans made it difficult, preventing his finger from really plunging inside. Her hips wriggled, trying to get him deeper, but all he could do was toy with her clit, leaving her wetter and frustrated in the process.

"Booth," she grunted, pressing one flushed cheek to his shoulder and biting down. "God, Booth, I need it deeper."

His erection was pressing painfully against the fly of his own jeans and he cupped his free hand around her nape, kissing her lips furiously, before trailing his mouth over her jaw, so he could whisper in her ear.

"Bones," he panted, winding his fingers into her hair once more and fisting the fine strands. "Oh, damn, I'm so ready to fuck you."

Brennan gave a tortured groan, sweeping one hand under his T-shirt and raking her nails on his stomach. "Yeah?" Her voice was heavy at his ear as well, dark and decadent. "You want to fuck me here?"

"Anywhere," he confessed, scraping his teeth over the delicate shell of her ear. "I'll do you anywhere. You're so damn hot and fucking dripping wet and all I can think about now is how good it'll feel when my dick is finally inside you."

"Ahhh … fuck, don't …" she moaned and grabbed his wrist, jerking his hand away from her. "Let's go."

With trembling fingers she snapped up her jeans and stood from the table. He followed, not nearly as steady on his feet. Impatient, Brennan reached inside his back pocket, grabbing his keys and wallet. She threw some bills on the table and headed for the door. There was no doubt in his mind he was supposed to follow and he caught up to her, slipping an arm around her waist as they walked to the car.

"You have my wallet and car keys," Booth chuckled, arousal and alcohol making him nearly giddy. "I hope you don't intend to leave me behind somewhere."

Brennan didn't bother with an answer, opening the SUV and throwing his wallet inside. Before she could get in, he spun her around, catching her around the waist and pressing her flush against his body. "Tell me where we're going."

"Get in the car," she ordered instead, grinding against the ridge of his erection and making him growl.

"We'd better not be going home," he warned playfully, eyes zeroing in on the hard outline of her nipples pressing against the thin material of her summery top. Without warning, his fingers started unsnapping the little row of buttons down the front, quickly displaying her scantily-clad breasts.

The cool night air hit her exposed flesh and the excitement was obscene as he opened his lips over the curve of one breast. Tunneling her fingers through his hair, she grabbed his head, planting one hard kiss on his lips before pushing him away and getting in the car. But she didn't bother to button up and the minute he joined her inside the vehicle, he was fondling her breasts. It wasn't making her driving any easier, but she couldn't even protest because it felt too good.

His thumb smoothed, back and forth, over one painfully tight nipple, leaving the other one throbbing in envy. The ache centered between her legs seem to be spreading to every pulse point in her body and she wondered if he could make her come just from fondling her like this.

"Stop touching me." It was half order, half plea. "You're going to make come."

"So come," he murmured huskily in invitation.

"No." Her hands gripped the steering wheel like a lifeline. "Not until you're inside me. We're almost there."

Removing his hand from her breast, he pressed it over the front of his pants, trying to alleviate the pressure. Curious, he looked out the window, trying to situate himself and within a few minutes, he knew where she was going.

His eyes widened. "Bones …?"

Brennan nearly smiled at his shocked tone, but instead she parked the car and turned to him with a taunting smile. "I thought you said you'd fuck me anywhere."

She got out of the car and he scrambled after her, looking around the mercifully deserted area. "Are you out of your mind?"

Her laughter echoed happily as she ran and he stared dumbfounded. _How was she moving so fast?_

She bouncily climbed the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and Booth followed; it was clear that when it came to her, he needed all his faculties. Actually, that had been quite clear to him from day one.

"This is a government monument," he hissed, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. Obviously, his slight inebriation had him at a disadvantage. "And _I_ am a federal agent."

"Yes, you are," Brennan agreed, turning as she reached the top of the steps and throwing herself in his arms. He stumbled a little, but caught her automatically around the waist, eyes fluttering helplessly as she peppered kisses all along his jaw and over the side of his neck. "But you are a drunk federal agent and I intend to take full advantage of your intoxicated state."

"How am I always the one that's drunk when we come here?" Booth muttered, picking her up and having the presence of mind to move towards the back. He could only be grateful that it was after midnight and no one was staffing the monument, because, already, he knew they'd be defiling the Lincoln Memorial. Booth recognized the feverish, excited look in her eyes; it was the same one she had after he'd thrown half a dozen blades at her.

"I want you, Booth," she whispered breathily in his ear, nipping at the lobe gently and locking her legs firmly around his waist. "I want you so much."

"You're pure evil, you know that, right?" he groaned, pressing her against one of the back marble columns and dropping open-mouthed kisses on the upper swell of her breasts. "Gorgeous, brainy, brilliant evil and I'm so wrapped around your finger it's not even funny."

"Does that mean you want me too?"

She was playing coy, he knew, but her eyes were wide and she looked so damn innocent even when she was being so devious, it was appallingly arousing. Her skin was bathed in shadows and moonlight and he buried his face against her neck, nearly overwhelmed by the morass of love, lust, and need she triggered inside him. When her feet hit the ground, Booth unsnapped her jeans, dragging them down; along with the tiny scrap of fabric that was her underwear. Without preamble, he slid two fingers inside her, knuckle deep, making her moan harshly. She was so close to the edge already, it wasn't going to take much.

Brennan attacked his pants, lowering the denim fabric and the cotton boxers just enough to be able to wrap her fingers around him. She gave him a tight stroke and he groaned her name.

"I need you." She bucked into his fingers, dragging her teeth over the cords of his neck. "Deep. Please. I want you hard and deep."

"_Bones _…"

With a growl, he grabbed the back of her thighs and braced her against the column, pounding inside her. Her head tipped back and her hands held on to his shoulders. He slammed forward, desperate to be as deep inside her as possible. Her nails dug into him, back arching in sheer pleasure every time he pistoned inside her. She was beautiful and uninhibited beneath him and it almost seemed surreal that she belonged to him.

But she did. She so fucking did. She was his. Anywhere. Any place.

"Look at me." The wave of possessiveness hit him unexpectedly and he didn't even try to fight it. Blue-green fire seared him as she obeyed, and he was lost in those eyes just like the first time. "Mine," he growled darkly. "You're mine."

Her lips parted and Booth almost thought she was going to argue, but she could only gasp his name and come around his driving cock.

"I'm yours too," he promised; voice hoarse and breathless. "No matter what, I've never been able to forget the fact that I belong to you."

"Booth," she rasped his name, surprised by the sudden intensity of their coupling, the way his body continued to plunge inside, working her towards another climax. Her jeans were in the way and she couldn't really wrap her legs around him like she wanted, but he shifted her higher and she pressed her knees to his side, bucking in his arms. "Unh … unh … unh … ohhh … oh, my god, Booth!"

"Yeah," he groaned, thundering inside her, holding back the screaming orgasm that was roiling through him. "Yes, please, baby. Come for me again. Please." His fingers tightened on her thighs, lips closing over one nipple and sucking hard through the lacy bra until the material was plastered to her like a second skin. "Bones … oh, god, BONES!"

He came desperately hard inside her and Brennan convulsed around him, the hot, wet feel of his release triggering a chain reaction of fluttering muscles and soft, whimpering moans. Face buried against his neck, she held on to him as if his body was the only solid thing amidst a raging storm. It certainly felt as if a storm had swept through her and she couldn't even make herself unclench her fingers from the back of his T-shirt. Her lips mouthed his name against his neck, but no sound came out.

"Bones?" His voice was so very soft and still husky. Brennan leaned back to look at him, smiling as she realized that he was gently stroking her hair.

"Yes?"

"I … god, that was …" he exhaled heavily, unsure what to say. "Jesus, Bones."

Her forehead fell against his chest in silent agreement and Booth kissed the top of her head. With a sigh, he rested his cheek against the soft curls, intoxicated by the warmth of her, the feel of her soft curves molded against him.

"I love this place," she mumbled in a drowsy, satiated voice against his chest. His laughter echoed happily in the night.

**-x-**

"Everything is perfect in my world right now," Booth sighed in near awe; the view of the moon-washed reflecting pool had never looked so beautiful.

Sitting between his knees, on the step below him, Brennan gave a sigh of her own. "Booth?" He let out a little mmm sound, pressing her back against his chest firmly. "I make you happy, right?"

"_What?_" His arms automatically tightened around her middle, even as his chin lifted from its resting place on her shoulder. "Bones … what … how can you even ask that?"

"Just tell me," she whispered softly and he nuzzled his lips against the curve of her neck.

"Oh, Bones, baby …" His breath shuddered out, heart going haywire. Her vulnerabilities always took him by surprise. She was always so confident about most everything, it was easy to forget sometimes that in some areas, she could be so exquisitely vulnerable. "Yes, god … absolutely _yes_."

"Okay." She said it simply, snuggling back against him in contentment. That was the other thing that could also still surprise him. Her absolute faith in him. Her trust that with her, he could be nothing but honest.

"So ridiculously happy," Booth repeated softly into her ear, resting his palms over her stomach.

"You make me happy too."

"Aww," he smiled foolishly against the curve of her shoulder. "I know, baby, but I always like hearing it."

Brennan smiled at the gentle, almost unconscious way he rubbed her tummy. Resting her hands over his, she turned her head a little, kissing the line of his jaw. "I'm going to get fat."

Booth laughed out loud at the plaintive observation, so very normal and un-squinty. "I can't wait."

"Well," she considered matter-of fact, "that's because you won't be the one bloated, swollen, and highly hormonal."

"No," he conceded, dropping soft kisses along the side of her neck. "But I'll be the one bringing you food for whatever weird cravings you get in the middle of the night and holding your hair back in the morning."

"Not every pregnancy exhibits abnormal cravings and morning sickness."

"The point is I'll be there for—"

"I know," Brennan interrupted softly, letting her head drop back on his shoulder. "I know, Booth."

He kissed her cheek, the simple pleasure of having her cocooned safely in his arms just as exciting as anything else they'd done that day. There was something about just _being_ with her that quite simply left him awash in pleasure.

And he was always more than happy to let the pleasure drench him. After everything it'd taken to get to this place, he was more than ready to drown in it.


	7. Dirty Dreamy Saturday

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Enjoy!

**Dirty Dreamy Saturday**

* * *

"C'mon," he shook her shoulder none too gently. "Up and at 'em, Bones!"

"Ugh," Brennan groaned and snuggled deeper into the pillow. "I'm sleeping. Go away."

"No." Booth smiled evilly and gripped the bed sheet, sweeping it off her in one clean snap. "You haven't gone jogging with me in weeks. Your book is turned in, you have no more excuses."

"How is it that I have to drag you up every morning during the week, but on the weekend you get up before the sun even comes up?"

"Because it's the weekend, Bones!" Booth enthused, leaning over her and nuzzling against the warm skin of her neck. "Get up, get up, get up."

"Not the chanting," she muttered, flipping to her back with a groan and sending him a glare. "God, you're already dressed and everything."

"Sure am," he said cheerfully, getting up from the bed and looking around the room. "Just gotta find my tennis shoes. Do you know where they are?"

"Where they always are, Booth," Brennan grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

She scowled, her brain trying to figure out the best way to derail this whole morning jog idea. Usually, she got up to go running with him, but it was true she had forgone their weekend runs over the last month because of her deadline. Her book was now turned in, true, but she was feeling warm and sleepy and her soft bed seemed a much more appealing option than the hard pavement.

"Booth …" Her voice was ultra soft and drowsy. "You're already dressed and I'm not. It seems illogical for you to wait for me …"

"No way, Temperance Brennan," Booth chuckled, bending down to grab his now located shoes. "You can't use logic on me. Nice try, though."

Brennan's eyes narrowed as she considered her options. When his eyes lingered on the hem of her sleep T-shirt, skimming just above her knees, she smiled innocently. In the next second, her hands had crossed over the hem, sweeping the shirt up and off in one fluid move.

With satisfaction, she saw the tennis shoes in his hands drop to the floor with a loud thump. His throat worked and his eyes went wide as he tried to process the sudden sight of her in the middle of the bed, naked, but for a pair of cheerful yellow panties.

"Just come back to bed," she enticed, stretching sinuously, the picture of her firm, high breasts simply mouth-watering.

His throat went dry, but his eyes narrowed. She was playing him and she wasn't even being subtle about it. Not to mention that she was trying to blatantly interfere with his rules.

_Not nice, Bones._

In the blink of an eye, he straddled her on the bed, pinning her wrists, palm-up, on each side of her head. "You're trying to sabotage my experiment," he growled, nipping at her bottom lip in reprimand.

"No, I'm not," she murmured innocently, arching just enough so that the tips of her breasts grazed his T-shirt covered chest. "I just want you to come back to bed. Let's just sleep in today."

"You want to sleep?" He raised a dubious eyebrow. "You're naked."

"I sleep naked sometimes."

"Only time you sleep naked, Bones, is when I fuck your brains out and you're too tired to even get up and find your pajamas." She couldn't stifle her gasp and he smiled predatorily. "Tell me you don't want me to rip off these panties and fuck you right now."

Brennan bucked beneath him, breasts thrusting up and lips parting on a soft sound of distress. "Booth …"

"These are freaking spectacular," he praised roughly, letting his lips hover across her bare breasts without actually touching the straining flesh. "I want to kiss them and lick them and suck them into my mouth. And I want to ride you while I do it."

Her skin broke out in goosebumps, a shaky moan escaping as the visual popped into her head with crystal clear quality. "Booth, please …"

"Please what?" His voice lowered seductively and her stomach clenched in anticipation, her gaze riveted to his lips. "Please kiss you? Touch you? Fuck you? Make you come?"

She wriggled her wrists, trying to escape her imprisonment and gain control of the situation, but it was obvious all the control was in his hands. She had lost her advantage the second he started talking.

His mouth grazed one tightly budded nipple, the caress fleeting, but electrifying as he trailed his lips up. Booth pressed a kiss just below her ear, whispering silkily, "I bet I can make you come just by telling you every dirty thing I want to do to you." His hips grinded against her, letting her feel his hardening body and her eyes nearly crossed over. "Do you wanna know, Bones? Do you wanna know everything I'd like to do to you? Or how about all the things I'd like for you to do to me?"

"Stop it," Brennan pleaded raggedly. "Stop teasing."

"What do you want, then?" he taunted softly. "Do you want me to just make you come?"

"Yes, damn it!" she gasped, her body arching up towards him of its own volition. "That's exactly what I want."

"Then, I guess you gotta play by my rules today." Booth placed a soft, chaste kiss against her cheek and rolled away from her and out of the bed.

"Booth!"

"I'll give you whatever you want, Bones," he promised, picking up his discarded tennis shoes. "Just gotta get out of bed."

Brennan watched horrified as he walked out of their bedroom, leaving her so outrageously turned on she almost wanted to cry. With a soft groan, she slipped a hand between her legs, touching the soaked fabric of her panties. She was oh so tempted to slide her fingers underneath the elastic and just stroke herself until she came. It wouldn't take very much, she knew, but her conscience made an ugly appearance, reminding her that it wouldn't be very fair.

He had abided by her rules all week long when she had requested no orgasms for a week. And now, he was saying no orgasms in their apartment and she should play fair and abide by his rules as well. Damn him.

_Damn him, damn him, damn him. _

With a frustrated grunt, Brennan finally rolled out of bed. Yanking open a drawer, she pulled out a pair of running shorts, a sports bra and a tank top. She gave the unmade bed one last, longing look before resolutely turning her back on it and heading to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she went in search of her partner. She was damn well going to make sure he followed through on his promise.

**-x-**

Brennan hated to admit it, but she was enjoying the early morning run. She hadn't gotten a lot of exercise over the last few weeks and it felt good to stretch her muscles. There was a light wind that felt fantastic on her slightly sweaty skin and she slowed her pace to better enjoy the soothing breeze.

Even with the slower speed, her partner kept falling behind and she stopped suddenly, ponytail bouncing as she turned to give him a puzzled look. "Why are you so slow today?"

Booth burst out laughing. "You really don't know?" Her brows were drawn in that little frown that conveyed her utter cluelessness. "Oh my god, you're so cute." Her nose wrinkled at the term and he laughed again, crossing the distance between them in a few strides and banding an arm around her waist. "You don't even know how cute you are."

"What's so funny?" she demanded, bracing her hands on his chest.

"I've been falling behind so I can watch your ass move in these shorts," he explained, smirking at her little gasp.

"Pervert."

Booth chuckled, walking her backwards until they were no longer in the middle of the running trail. "These are so damn sexy." On the words, the hand around her waist lowered to cup her bottom. His free hand traced the red trim adorning the tiny white shorts that molded so deliciously to her picture perfect ass. "And I'm pretty sure you don't have any damn panties underneath them."

"I'm pretty sure that's right," Brennan breathed, fisting her hands on his wife beater and arching into him. All of a sudden, she was back in that bed, going wet just at the sound of his voice and wanting only one thing. "Make me come."

Booth could tell by her voice that she wasn't messing around and in a heartbeat his hand slipped inside her shorts, discovering for himself that she was, in fact, going commando. Her legs parted and she shuddered, a loud moan of satisfaction escaping as his fingers slid between her folds.

"Jesus, you're soaked," he rasped out, sinking two fingers deep inside her so very easily. "Is this for me?"

"Who …" Her voice hitched and she tried again. "Who else would it be for?"

"Say it."

Normally when he teased like that, Brennan drummed up some resistance, sometimes exhibiting outright rebellion and turning the tables on him. But, she didn't want to put up a fight right then, not when his talented fingers had her right on the edge of a pretty fantastic orgasm.

"Yes. I'm wet for you." Her fingernails dug into his shoulders in demand. "It's always for you."

"Fuck yeah, it is," he growled into her mouth, the hand around her ass squeezing the rounded curve as his fingers set a slick, steady rhythm between her legs. "It drives me crazy. Feeling you, all soft and hot and wet for me."

"Yes," she gasped, hips rocking against his hand. "Oh, yes. Booth, more. Please, don't stop."

"I'm not. No way, baby," he promised, entranced by the look of ecstasy on her face. Her eyes were closed now, her lips parted in ragged, breathy moans that ghosted across his jaw. "Not until you come. God, I so love watching you come for me."

Brennan's head tipped back in abandon and he knew her arousal was escalating with every softly whispered word. She was so responsive when he talked to her in bed that he'd become quite addicted to it. Between her thighs, his fingers found the precisely right spot on her tight little clit and she let out a throaty, approving moan that sent the most delicious chills through him.

"You like that?" Her body pitched and shuddered in wordless response and Booth held her closer, pressing his lips to her throat. "Yeah, oh baby, yes, come on my fingers." Her arms went around his neck, holding on as the pleasure swept through her. "So fucking hot."

Even his voice faded out as her forehead dropped to his shoulder; the only sound she could hear was that of her own choppy breathing.

The balmy breeze hit her overheated skin, making her sigh against his shoulder. She felt loose and utterly relaxed, a tiny, indistinguishable noise leaving her lips when Booth removed his hand gently from between her legs and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"You're forgiven for this morning."

"Forgiven?" Booth raised an amused eyebrow. "I didn't even know I was in trouble."

"Well, I called you some unpleasant names after you left the bedroom," she informed him, matter of fact.

Booth wondered whether to let her know that if she had called his bluff by staying in that bed, he would have folded faster than a cheap suit. Mmm … yeah, that would be a no.

"Good to know I'm forgiven," he murmured instead, winding a hand in her ponytail and kissing her languidly. Brennan smiled as her tongue touched his softly, dueling lazily with each other. Without thought, her hands skimmed down, sneaking under the ribbed, fitted material molding to his back. Smooth muscles rippled under her fingertips and unconsciously, she pressed closer.

A groan moved from his mouth to hers as his erection made contact with her pelvis. Brennan broke the kiss, head tilting back. "You're hard."

Booth nearly laughed at the way she said it, as if imparting information he wasn't aware of. "Yeah, that tends to happen when … whoa, Bones!" Before he'd finished his sentence, she was sliding down his body. He gripped her forearms, but her hands were already lowering his shorts and his underwear—unlike her, he wasn't going commando. "Jeez, baby, anyone could … oh _dear god_."

Wildly, Booth looked around, gasping as her lips closed around him. There would be no way to explain this if anyone walked by, he realized crazily. At least, his hand between her legs could have been quickly removed and some pretense of innocence could have been achieved, but her, on her knees in front of him, could not be misinterpreted for anything other than what it was. _The hottest, most delicious blowjob there ever was_.

Thankfully, it was too early in the morning—the sun just barely rising—for anyone to be making use of the park. But it wasn't impossible for someone to be using the running trails for an early morning run, just like they were, and Booth was torn between stopping her or sinking deeper into her mouth. _God, her mouth_.

His decision was all too easy when she swallowed him deep and sucked. Letting loose a deep groan, his hands tangled in her hair and his eyes closed. "Aw, damn, so good … _so fuckin' good_, Bones."

Strained and husky, the words told her just how on the edge he was. Inside her mouth, he lengthened and his hands tensed in her hair. Most of the time, she was too caught up in the taste of him to watch him fall apart, but as his body quivered on the precipice, she pulled her mouth away and fisted him tightly. He erupted in her hand and she watched him in fascination.

Learning him was her favorite activity.

The grip on her hair relaxed, but he bit down on his bottom lip as his body shuddered. The contrast was uniquely Booth and she moved her hand softly over him, watching him come down from the high.

He looked down at her with heavy-lidded eyes that gleamed in cocky satisfaction and a slight flush to his cheeks that hinted at bashfulness. His contradictions captivated her. Uptight and utterly laid back. Strong and vulnerable. Cocky and shy.

Whispering her name, Booth trailed his hands to her arms, helping Brennan to her feet. In a move that was both casual and masculine, he gripped the back of his wife beater and pulled it off, one-handed.

She nearly purred at his spectacularly gorgeous chest, but he didn't notice, too busy using his t-shirt to clean her up. "Thank you," Brennan murmured and he raised his eyes from his task to meet her clear blue gaze.

"You're something else, Bones," he chuckled, bringing an arm around her and pulling her close.

"I seemed to have worked up an appetite." Her hands smoothed over his chest as she kissed his jaw. "Let's go have breakfast."

"Sure." Bunching his soiled shirt in one hand, Booth draped a companionable arm around her shoulder as they walked back. "Diner?"

**-x-**

After breakfast, he talked her into a nap. And after that, into popping a movie in the DVR. Case-free and spending the day with his partner was his idea of a good Saturday. After lunch, she suggested going for a drive and he was lulled by her soft voice and even softer kisses into getting in her car. But when he realized the direction she was going, his complacency faded.

"We're going to the lab!" Booth accused.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "We're not going to the lab."

"I know where we are, Bones," he insisted, pouting as his so far excellent day took a downward turn. "That's the exit for the Jeffersonian. It's Saturday, babe, we should not be working …"

"There are other things in the Jeffersonian besides the lab, Booth." He gave her a suspicious, narrow-eyed look and she just shook her head. "I promise, you're going to like it."

Booth leaned back against his seat, wondering what she was up to. This was the first Saturday that they both had off in the last couple of months and he had been enjoying spending it with her, stress-free and without any interruptions. So far today, the most stressful choice he'd had to make was picking the type of sandwich he'd wanted for lunch. The avocado club had been an excellent choice.

Brennan spared him a glance as she parked the car and said softly, "Just trust me, Booth."

Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "No one I trust more."

Getting out of the car, Booth smiled ruefully. He was putty in her oh-so-competent hands. "So what? We going to check out the museum or something?"

"Or something." Brennan gave him an excited smile. "There's a new exhibit opening next week that I want to show you."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled with curiosity. "An exhibit about what?"

"You'll see," she smiled at the puppy dog look he threw her. "Patience is a virtue, Booth."

"Fine," he gave in, excited to be walking through the doors of the Jeffersonian for something other than death. "So, if it opens next week, how are we getting in today?"

"It appears the curator is a fan of my books."

"Of course," Booth chuckled, lacing his fingers with hers in an automatic gesture of affection. "I forgot. You can get in anywhere."

Brennan gave a careless shrug, but she smiled in anticipation of his reaction. She knew his eyes would go wide and sparkle, just like the time they had entered the apartment Kris Kringle had kept above a toy store.

As they walked through the museum, he swung their clasped hands slightly and Brennan looked at him out of the corner of one eye. He was looking relaxed and carefree and she loved being responsible for that look on his face.

Her musings were interrupted as a toddler ran in front of them, followed by his clearly harried mother. The woman caught the little boy and he opened his mouth in a loud wail that drew several eyes to the spectacle.

"I believe that sound may very well be able to shatter glass," Brennan commented, half-awed, half-horrified at the epic temper tantrum the small child seemed to be throwing.

"Don't worry," Booth said quickly, looking a little horrified himself. "Our kid won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," he conceded with a laugh. "That's just what you tell yourself."

Brennan's eyes widened in slight consternation, especially since they were quite far away now and they could still hear the high-pitched wail.

"Okay, shake it off, baby," Booth suggested, chuckling again at the still dismayed look on her face. "We won't have to worry about that for a little while yet."

Brennan was pleased by his logic. He was right, she didn't even know if she was pregnant yet and wouldn't know for a while, so it made no sense to worry about the future behavioral patterns of their non-existent child.

"Wow, we really shouldn't be here, huh, Bones?" Booth's eyebrows rose, seeing the restricted signs posted all over the door Brennan was opening.

With a smile, she swiped the access card she had been given so as not to set off the alarm.

Full of curiosity and excitement, Booth followed her inside. Immediately, his eyes landed on the glossy, embossed sign that read, _Planes, Trains, and Automobiles: Powering America on the Move. _

"Oh my god, Bones …" He looked around like a kid in a candy store. "This is awesome!"

"The Jeffersonian has been working on this exhibit for over six months." She saw him head unerringly for the section highlighting classic cars.

"Oh man, this is actually a 1905 Rolls Royce 15hp." His hands travelled reverentially over the car, before turning to her with shinning eyes. "Do you know only six of these were ever produced?"

"Supposedly, this is the last one known to exist," Brennan informed him. "The Jeffersonian spent almost a year negotiating its acquisition."

"This … oh, _this_ is cool, Bones," he breathed in near awe.

"I thought you might think so." She pointed to a shiny, red and black car, raised prominently on a platform. "Apparently, this was the first car driven across the U.S."

He walked over to her and read the plaque attached to the platform. Booth pursed his lips at the story behind the car's travel across the country. "It all started with a bet," he murmured, smiling sardonically. "Figures."

"I guess Dr. Jackson was a betting man," Brennan commented, referring to the man who, in 1903, had wagered he could drive a car from San Francisco to the East Coast. "I must say, considering the terrain, the lack of roads, and the infancy of the automobile itself as a method of transportation, it was a risky bet."

"The riskier the bet, the bigger the thrill." He knew that from experience.

Brennan saw his eyes darken and raised a hand to his cheek. With a smile, he cupped his own hand around hers and pressed a kiss to her palm. She understood his demons, the way no else did. The miracle of it still amazed him.

Her eyes were soft and shining as she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. "I wasn't sure what would give you the biggest thrill …" She pointed towards the section paying homage to ancient locomotives, extinct streetcars and the industrial railroad. "The cars or the trains."

"It's pretty hard to decide," he admitted, walking around an honest-to-goodness turn of the century streetcar, beautifully displayed over a train track segment. "Can you imagine riding in one of these?"

Booth admired the glossy, 4-wheel electric streetcar, proudly bearing the label of Capital Traction Company across its side.

"Well, the last street car ceased operation here in D.C. in 1962," Brennan reported, moving to stand beside him as he admired the shiny relic in front of him. "Relatively speaking, that's not so long ago that it would require a strain of our imagination."

"All right, well, it says here that this one was pulled from service in 1913." He pointed at the line of text in the informational tablet and then ran a wistful hand over the little, fence-like door. "That's almost a hundred years ago. Imagine taking this to work, instead of just driving a car. I mean, sometimes we see it in movies and stuff, but practically speaking, it's just kinda surreal."

"You can go inside," Brennan said, noting the way his fingers kept moving over the door.

"Really?" His eyes sparkled and she had to shake her head at the enthusiasm with which he hopped inside.

"Oh, I would have so commuted in one of these." Booth ran a hand over the refurbished seats, admiring the glossy mahogany interior.

Brennan gave him a smirk. "Only until the advent of the automobile." She walked forward, tapping him on the chest. "And then, assessing the convenience and practicality, you would have gotten a car like everyone else."

He gasped in mock outrage. "How dare you, woman?" With a playful little growl, he grabbed her around the waist, placing tiny kisses on her mandible. "Convenience and practicality … I thought we'd agree that you can't boil me down to your scientific inevitabilities."

"You're right," she conceded, giving him a contrite smile that didn't fool him for a second. "That was very bad of me." Her voice dropped huskily as her lips pressed kisses to his throat. "Maybe I should be punished."

"Bones …"

His warning had no effect as her hands efficiently found and lowered the zipper of his jeans. "Or maybe …" Brennan sent him an innocent look from beneath her lashes and moved down his body until she was on her knees in front of him. "Maybe, I should just make it up to you."

"No … Bones … what are … oh, god …" The back of his knees hit the edge of the cushioned seats but he remained standing. Brennan settled herself on the narrow passage between the two long seats that composed the interior of the streetcar. Between one breath and the next, he was inside her mouth and she was sucking him softly, turning his flesh into pure steel. "Baby, what about … oh Christ. Shit. Shit. What are you doing to me?"

"Making sure you don't forget this exhibit."

Booth laughed breathlessly as her tongue swirled over the head of his cock. "Sure as hell there's not much chance of that happening."

Very carefully, she scraped her teeth over him, enjoying his tortured groan. "Talk to me, Booth."

It took a second for her order to register and he groaned again, a tortured murmur of her name. "That … that feels … oh, god, fucking fantastic." Automatically, his hands went to her head, fingers plunging in her hair. "I love your mouth on me," he breathed, watching as her lips wrapped around him in one slick glide. "So warm and wet and … mmm, oh damn … _yes_."

Booth could feel himself pulsing inside her mouth, but she took her time, keeping a steady suction, even as her tongue continually moved against the underside of his cock. "Harder. _Please_." He was begging and he didn't care. "Please, suck me harder. Deeper. That's what I want, that's what—oohhh!"

His words ended on a strangled moan as she obeyed and swallowed him so deep, he was almost hitting the back of her throat. He fisted her hair, but tried to keep as still as possible, afraid he would thrust too hard and hurt her. Gently, her fingers curled around his hips, the almost delicate hold a contrast to the hard, hard suction of her mouth.

It felt like a streak of fire was arrowing down his spine as she worked him over. Gasped words and low moans tripped out of his mouth, but he wasn't very aware of what he was saying. _Yes. Please. Fuck. More. Baby, baby, ohsodamngood_.

Everything was ablaze inside his body, the entire focus of his world narrowed down to sweet, red lips. He always lost his goddamn mind when she touched him like this. Always, always, always. It was like she wanted to worship him and eat him alive, all at the same time.

"Jesus Christ, Bones," he choked out, hands unconsciously tensing around the brown strands twined around his fingers. Helplessly, his hips bucked forward and she took him deeper, before gliding her mouth over him, back and forth one more time and releasing him.

Booth groaned, eyes going wide as the warmth of her mouth disappeared. She looked up at him with innocent, baby blue eyes and slightly parted lips.

"_Bones …_"

At the husky, nearly tortured word, Brennan used two fingers to lightly stroke along the side of his erection. He shuddered and she swiped at him with the tip of her tongue. "You taste so very delicious."

"You're killing me." And he did sound like he was dying. "_Please_ …"

A warm shiver raced down her spine at his soft whisper. She looked up at him through her lashes. "What?"

So innocent. She sounded so innocent, but he knew she was toying with him. He didn't care. Nothing mattered except … "More." His throat worked and he rasped, "Damn, baby, suck me, please … Please, make me come."

Her eyes flashed and she wrapped her lips around him once again, giving him exactly what he wanted. The suction of her mouth was relentless and Booth let out low, harsh groans with every hard pull. She seemed to be taking him deeper every time, sucking him blind until he shuddered in surrender. A violent moan caught in the back of his throat and then he was coming hard and long inside her mouth.

Brennan swallowed him dry, satisfied at the stunned look on his face. With a smug smile, she zipped him up again and watched him drop back on the streetcar seat as if his knees couldn't hold him. She rose to her feet and Booth grabbed her wrist and tumbled her sideways onto his lap.

"Holy shit, Bones," he panted, still breathless and buried his face against her neck. "We've gotta come to the museum more often."

Her laughter made him smile in return and he nipped at her playfully. Brennan brushed his jaw with her fingertips and leaned back to better look at him. His deliciously satisfied expression prompted her to smirk. "Keep this feeling in mind when you start getting grumpy tonight."

"Excuse me, but I do not get grumpy," he sniffed virtuously.

"Yes, you do." Brennan tapped the side of his face in disagreement. "Interactions with hoity-toities always make you grumpy."

Booth's lips quirked despite the accurate reminder. "All right, all right," he conceded, giving her a charming smile. "But I always behave, don't I?"

"Mmm … I seem to recall a certain conversation last year where you informed one of Angela's main donors that you carried a gun and were always happy to use it." Brennan's head tilted in a questioning gesture. "I forget … was that you behaving?'

"Funny," he gave her an unrepentant grin. "But c'mon, that guy had it coming. His hand kept moving down while you two were dancing."

"Which is why I kept stepping on him." Her eyes sparkled in that mischievous way that told Booth she was enjoying being clever. "I spent the entire dance telling him about my misaligned iliac crest."

He chuckled appreciatively and brushed her lips in a soft kiss. "Well, I don't care about your iliac crest." Another kiss as he murmured, "Remember … first and last dance are mine."

Brennan gave him a haughty look, but it was just for show. For the last two years now, at any gala, fundraiser, or holiday party, the last and first dance were always for him.

"They always are." The words escaped soft and solemn, but then she was rising from his lap and looking at her wristwatch. "Booth, I think it's time to go. I'm supposed to meet Angela."

"Angela?"

"Yes, we're going to her salon," Brennan explained as she hopped down the streetcar. "You know she always insists we must get our hair done prior to the benefit." Her voice was vaguely perplexed. "I've tried to explain that there are other female rituals that also foster bonding, but she seems rather attached to this one."

Exiting after her, Booth wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Thanks for bringing me here, Bones." His gaze ran over the exhibit, full of shiny vehicles and carefully restored memorabilia. "This is very cool. Man, Parker would get a kick out of some of this stuff."

"Well, the exhibit will run for the next three months." Brennan imparted the information as he draped one arm over her shoulders and they walked towards the door. "We could bring him one of the weekends he stays with us."

"Yeah." He smiled down at her, before dropping a kiss atop her head. "He'd love it."

She smiled serenely, probably already planning the entire day in her head. Booth knew she was a little worried about the whole motherhood thing, but he had no doubts. With her, every doubt had disappeared a long time ago.

**-x-**

"Booth!" She snapped open her very tiny clutch purse and then closed it again. Angela assured her it was the right purse to go with the dress she was currently wearing, but it was absolutely useless. "How can you take longer to get ready than I do?"

His answer was muffled by the closed bathroom door and Brennan decided she wasn't going to bother with the purse after all. What was the point when all she could carry inside the thing was a tube of lipstick? She wasn't driving anyway and Booth would have his cell phone on him, which meant she saw no need to cart the useless thing around.

Another glance at the clock made her shout his name again. "Booth, we're going to be late! Angela doesn't like tardiness."

"Yeah right, Bones." He opened the door, snorting in amusement and fixing his cuff links. "Nice try, but we both know that you're the punctuality police."

"It's not polite to be late," she replied primly. "Do you require assistance with that?"

"Nah, I got it … oh my god." His breath escaped in a rush when he raised his head and got a load of her. "Oh, wow. Bones, god, you look … wow."

Beneath his stunned look, her impatience faded to be replaced by warmth. Automatically, she brushed a hand down the draped material of her strapless, copper-gold gown. "Angela said the color complemented my skin tone."

"Yeah … it … it complements everything." The soft looking material molded to every curve like a possessive lover, exquisitely displaying her hourglass figure. At first glance, the dress looked simple enough, but as he walked closer, Booth realized there was all kinds of intricate draping over the bodice. "Jesus, woman, this is just unfair."

With a smile, Brennan put a hand on his chest, effectively stopping his forward progress. "Hold it right there." She recognized the look in his eyes and it made her pulse pound excitingly. "This is as close as you can get, Booth."

"Bones …"

"Don't use that tone." A small shake of her head made her curls sway slightly against her bare shoulders. "I am not about to let you ruin my hair or make up."

"You're so cruel." Grasping her wrist, he removed the hand from his chest, raising it to his lips to place a kiss in the center of her palm. Her eyes narrowed, but he just added a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "So gorgeous and so mean."

"You look very handsome too," she said softly, aware he had just stepped closer but unable to really put up a fight. His hands settled at her waist and his head lowered to drop a kiss on her shoulder.

"Booth …"

He smiled against her skin at the warning tone. "Don't worry. I won't mess up anything." His lips traced a path along the line of her shoulder and up the side of her neck. Almost imperceptibly, her head tilted back and he pressed light, but open-mouthed kisses to her throat. Feeling her racing pulse under his mouth made him go hard and his fingers tensed on her waist, tempted to crush her against him.

"Booth … please …" Her words were soft and breathy and severely lacking in conviction. "We have to go."

With one final kiss to the base of her throat, he released her and took a step back. "Let's go." His eyes glittered as they raked across her parted lips and desire-drowsy eyes. "But I plan to have you, at least once, before we get back here tonight."

**-x-**

"Angela has really outdone herself this year."

"Mmm?" Cam's distracted gaze veered back to Brennan. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Brennan raised an amused eyebrow at the lack of focus. Her gaze followed Cam's and she gave a smile eerily similar to Angela's. "He's very handsome. You should mate with him."

It was the precisely wrong moment to bring her glass to her lips and Cam choked on the fruity drink. "Dr. Brennan … a little warning before you say things like that."

"That was blunt, wasn't it?" Brennan's brows furrowed slightly. "I apologize. I merely meant that he indicates interest in engaging in sexual intercourse with you and as a—"

Cam raised a quick hand. "No need to explain. I know what you meant." Almost without her permission, she glanced across the glittering ballroom where Derek Riverton was engaged in what appeared to be an animated discussion with Hodgins and a very elderly man Cam didn't recognize. "It's just … that my relationship with Paul didn't work out and I'm not sure I want to get back on that train again, you know?"

It took Brennan a second to work through the metaphor and then she nodded slowly. "I believe I ascertain your meaning." She looked at Cam with a slight frown, unsure what her next words should be. Most of the time, she felt inadequate giving advice of a personal nature and it seemed to her that this situation required some type of personal advice, likely of the type Booth and Angela were comfortable giving. But since Angela had just dragged Booth to the dance floor, Brennan figured the duty fell onto her.

"You appeared to be interested in him as well." At Cam's unmoved expression, Brennan cleared her throat and tried again. "That is to say … I mean … do you like him, Dr. Saroyan?"

With a sigh, Cam gave up the fight. "What's not to like. I mean, look at him." With a disgusted shake of her head, she added bitterly, "And he's smart and funny. I mean, the bastard actually makes me laugh."

"Normally, I would think that was a good thing, but your tone appears to indicate otherwise."

"It's just …" Her lips pursed in frustration. "How do you resist someone who makes you laugh? Who makes you feel good?"

Brennan's head tilted in genuine confusion. "Why would you want to?"

Cam's jaw nearly dropped at the serious response and then she burst out laughing. It didn't escape her that she was getting relationship advice from one Dr. Temperance Brennan. But then again, the woman was in a serious, committed relationship and appeared disgustingly happy. Although, Cam knew that getting there hadn't been an easy road, requiring the good doctor to finally choose: either keep her heart safe or give happiness a shot.

"After everything you and Booth went through," Cam asked, surprising even herself with the personal question, "what made you decide that it was worth it to give it a try?"

Brennan took a deep breath. "I didn't want to look back at my life and have any more regrets." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derek approaching, intense green eyes zeroed in on Cam. "Regrets are ugly, Cam. And utterly painful."

Considering the song was ending and that the night was likely drawing to a close, Brennan decided it was time to have that last dance with her partner. With a nod to Derek as he walked by her, she walked towards Booth and Angela.

"Sweetie!" Angela, looking exhausted but happy, embraced Brennan at the edge of the dance floor. "Thank you again for entertaining Eric Wallace for so long. He's a huge donor and an even bigger fan of your books."

"It was no problem, Ange." Pressing a kiss to her friend's cheek, she looked around the room. "This was amazing, as always."

"Thank you." Angela's brown eyes beamed. "We raised nearly two hundred thousand dollars."

Booth whistled appreciatively at the figure and leaned forward to press a kiss to Angela's cheek as well. "Thanks for the dance, Ange."

Angela smiled and looked towards the stage, catching the eye of the band. "Oh. I think this is the last song. I need to start gently herding the stragglers out." With a small chuckle, she turned around, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "Bren, I'll see you Monday."

Brennan did not recognize the soft song that started playing, but it didn't matter, Booth was already wrapping his arms around her waist, looking down at her with a smile. "You and Cam seemed to be having a very serious discussion."

Brennan nodded. "I gave her advice." With a pleased smile, she clarified, "Personal advice."

"Oh yeah?" Booth raised an interested eyebrow. "Advice about what?"

"Derek."

"Ah." Booth smirked. "What did you tell her?"

Brennan's expression turned serious. "I told her that regrets can be ugly and painful."

His eyes went dark, all humor leaving his face. "Bones—"

"Don't look like that." Brennan raised a hand to his face, gently smoothing away his frown. "It's the truth. But without that feeling, I would have never been able to give this a chance."

His forehead dropped to hers, voice husky. "It guts me that I ever hurt you."

"I hurt you too, Booth."

"Bones …"

"Don't shake your head." She smiled softly at him. "And stop torturing yourself with this. Listen, remembering how miserable it was without you, reminds me that I still want to be with you even when you make me angry."

Booth's eyes sparkled at her solemn teasing, allowing himself to relax and just enjoy swaying with her in his arms. "And do I make you angry a lot?"

"All the time," Brennan replied sassily. "I don't know how … well, looks like Cam took my advice." Her voice dripped smugness and Booth turned his head to see Cam dancing with Derek Riverton, eyes closed, head on his shoulder.

"It was good advice, Bones," Booth murmured, turning back to meet her shining gaze. "C'mon … let's finish this dance in private."

Grabbing her hand, Booth led her out of the ballroom, walking along one of the many, endless corridors that wound through Hodgins' immense estate.

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked the question in a conspiratorial hush that made him smile.

"Well, let's see …" They turned a corner, leading to another ridiculously long hallway lined with museum worthy sculptures and paintings. "Why don't we check out what's behind door number one."

Looking around quickly, Booth turned the knob on the blinding white door and pulled Brennan inside.

"Look at this place." He looked around the room, gorgeous and absolutely pristine. "No wonder Angela didn't want to live here. It's like a museum or something."

"I think this is some kind of music room." Brennan pointed towards the majestic grand piano resting elegantly near a wide window with drawn brocade curtains.

"Forget the room," Booth suggested, drawing her into his arms. "Let's dance."

"But there's no music."

He swayed her softly, burying his face against the side of her neck. "We'll make our own music."

Brennan smirked. "That's very … corny."

Booth smiled against her skin, knowing without looking that she was smirking at finding the right word. "You love it."

She didn't dignify that with a reply and instead raised one hand to his bowtie, undoing the fabric and letting the black strip flutter to the floor. He raised his head from her neck, raising one eyebrow as she started opening the buttons on his shirt. She only undid the first two, but it was enough to give her access to a fair amount of skin. Wordlessly, Brennan pushed the black jacket over his shoulders even as her lips pressed kisses to the base of his throat.

Booth wasn't even aware of sighing as he let her drop his jacket to the floor, head falling back to give her better access to him. Her kisses were whisper soft, her pink tongue darting out to taste him in very delicate swipes. His fingers speared through the waves of her hair and he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

Apparently not in any hurry, she traced kisses over his throat, his neck, his jaw. And he was being seduced by nothing more than the soft touch of her lips and the smell of her perfume.

Heavy-lidded eyes opened and Booth looked at her, swallowing hard. Her make-up had lightened during the course of the night, giving her a soft look that, impossibly, made her more beautiful. With her faded make-up and fancy ball gown, she looked like a freaking princess; classy and ethereal and almost untouchable.

Suddenly, she was no longer nearly eye-to-eye with him and he realized, she had stepped out of her shoes. Unthreading his fingers from her hair, Booth placed an arm behind her back, the other beneath her knees, sweeping her up in a rush of satin and lace. Automatically, her arms went around his neck as he walked them to some kind of fancy, backless settee and sat with her on his lap.

"Did I tell you how freaking beautiful you look?"

Brennan smiled, leaning forward to run her tongue along the shell of his ear. "You told me.

"It bears repeating." With one hand, he pushed back the cascade of her hair and with the other he found the zipper running down her back. The bodice of the dress was stiff enough that it didn't pool around her waist, but lowering the zipper allowed him to push the material down and free her breasts. "Oh, god. You're so damn perfect."

"You're pretty perfect yourself, you know," Brennan panted, arching her back as he cupped one breast gently and closed his mouth over the perked nipple. "Extremely pleasing to look at."

Booth chuckled against her breast, licking, biting, and sucking the soft flesh with relish. Long minutes later, her pretty nipple was red and swollen, so he switched to the other one, giving it the same attention. He loved the way her breathing went ragged and shallow and her hands fisted demandingly in his hair.

"Booth …" She moaned his name in demand, but merely arched in pleasure, pushing her breasts into his greedy mouth. Every rasp of his tongue over her nipples was going straight to the aching spot between her thighs. But she was happy to let him play with her. Truthfully, she felt wickedly decadent, sitting on his lap in an elegant gown, naked from the waist up while he sucked and kissed her hungrily. "Oh, ohhh … yes, yes … I want … I want …"

"What?" He pressed her breasts together, rubbing his thumbs in circles over each distended nipple and leaving wet kisses on the flesh overflowing his hands. "What do you want?"

"I want to feel you over me. Inside me." Her voice was choked with desire, her bottom moving on his erection. "I want to feel you everywhere."

With a groan, Booth shifted her from his lap to lay her down on the settee. Immediately, her hands went to the fly of his pants, rubbing the ridge of his erection through the fabric. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the pressure, before playfully smacking her hands away. "No touching."

Brennan almost rebelled against the order, but then she saw he was unbuttoning his pants. Under her dress, her legs parted, the sound of rustling fabric merging with heavy breathing. Her eyes locked with Booth's and the look on his face made her thighs quiver. In the blink of an eye, he yanked down his boxers and settled between her legs, his hands dragging up endless yards of fabric. His fingers pushed aside her panties like the inconsequential barrier they were and he drove inside her in one long stroke.

His mouth swallowed her gasp, his body buried to the hilt, but absolutely still inside hers. Their hectic breathing merged together when Booth released her lips, but kept his forehead pressed against hers. Brennan's arms wrapped tightly around him, wanting to feel him as close as possible, despite all the layers of fabric. He felt perfect inside her, snug and hot and so very hard.

Without moving even an inch, Booth brushed his lips against her. "Kiss me."

Her mouth opened in immediate acquiescence, tongue slipping inside to play with his. He stroked her teasingly and she smiled against his lips. It was only when the kiss turned from playful to ravenous that he started moving. Just one, two, slow and smooth strokes, before his hips began to gain speed, thrusting in a rhythm that matched the increasingly frantic dueling of their tongues.

Needing air, they had to wrench their mouth away, but it didn't slow his pace, nor the answering one from Brennan. His breathing was harsh and ragged; her moans soft and feminine. Booth fisted one hand in the miles of bronze fabric that pooled between them and brought the other one up to cup her cheek. At the soft touch, her eyes opened, lake blue and dazed, on his.

"_Booth_ …"

"_Yeah_," he agreed wholeheartedly, seeing on her face the pleasure running amok through his body. But seeing also the feeling of rightness, of _fit_. Of knowing you're in the one place you never want to leave. It was all flashing in those expressive eyes, making him shudder, making his heart pound. Making him sink inside her so deep, there was nothing but her— scent, touch, sound, feel, breath, it was all saturated by her. When her eyes closed and her body seized around him, Booth buried his face against her throat, riding out the flood of pleasure with her.

With his head resting on her chest, he listened to her thundering heartbeat until his own calmed down. Her fingers were combing through his hair and the lazy caress was making his eyes heavy-lidded. But drifting off was definitely not a good idea since they were in someone else's house. The thought made his head snap up to meet her own slumberous gaze.

"Baby, don't fall asleep." With a soft groan, he lifted off her, pulling up his clothes in the process. "God, we just had sex in Hodgins' house. We should feel bad about that, right?"

"Why?" Holding the bodice of her dress up so as to cover her chest, Brennan sat up. "I feel extremely satisfied. I certainly don't feel bad."

"I just mean …" He gave her a pointed look she couldn't decipher. "Not bad like we committed a crime, I just—"

"Is this your Catholic guilt coming to the surface?"

"No!" He shook his head in exasperation, but a smile hit his lips when she turned so he could zip up her dress. "Jeez, it has nothing to do with God, Bones. I'm just thinking having sex in his house wasn't exactly polite, you know."

"Oh." Brennan considered while he zipped her up. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Hodgins and Angela have engaged in intercourse at our house."

"_WHAT!_"

She recognized his scandalized tone, but it puzzled her just the same. "Are you upset?"

"Are you serious?" Booth gave her a disbelieving look. "They did it in our apartment? When? Where?"

"In the bathroom, last Christmas during the party. I believe they were intoxicated at the time."

"In the bathroom?" With a groan, Booth went to collect his jacket and discarded bowtie. "Jesus, don't they have any control?"

"You do realize your outrage makes no sense, right?" She tilted her head, fascinated with his reaction. "Didn't we just do the exact same thing?"

"No," he said quickly. "It's different."

"Oh really?" Brennan's lips curved in amusement. "How?"

"Because … because, they don't even live here!" he replied, shrugging into his tuxedo jacket with agitated movements. "The only thing they've used this place for in the last two years is for Angela's benefit. I mean, I bet no one even comes in here. But we actually _use _our bathroom. God, I'm never going to be able to shower again without some pretty disturbing images."

"It was the guest bathroom, Booth," Brennan soothed, sliding into her beautiful but torturous heels. "Next time we go to their house, we'll just have sex in their bathroom, okay."

She said it so matter of fact; it took him a beat to realize she was joking. "Oh, you're just hilarious."

Brennan smiled, unconcerned. "I am very amusing."

He tried to scowl and maintain his indignation, but it was difficult in the face of her amusement. Even though that amusement was clearly at his expense, it still made him crack a smile.

"New rule," he growled playfully as he pulled her into his arms. "Angela and Hodgins are to be supervised at all times when they come to our apartment. Especially if alcohol is involved."

Brennan laughed, winding one arm around his waist as he led her towards the door. "I guess we should make our escape stealthily if we don't want them to institute a similar rule where we're concerned."

"If by stealthily, you mean sneak out …" His grin was infectious as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her quickly through the door. "That's exactly what we're going to do."


	8. Indulging Sunday's Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Hope everyone enjoys this final chapter and thank you so much to all the awesome people who've read and reviewed!

**Indulging Sunday's Fire **

* * *

"Are you getting hungry?"

Brennan turned in his arms to be able to look at his face. "Is food all you ever think about?"

"Now, you know I think about other stuff." His fingers tapped against her shoulder as he enumerated, "Sports. Work. Sex." He gave her a wolfish grin. "You."

"Those last two thoughts better be concurrent."

Booth chuckled, rolling until she was under him. "Mmm, definitely. Sex _with_ you." His mouth lowered to her jaw, pressing sucking kisses over her mandible and down the side of her neck. "Guess what? Sex with you trumps food."

"But does it trump sports?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Booth raised his head, pretending to consider. "Let me think about it."

Her hands had been stroking his back, but now she dug her nails into him in retaliation.

"Ouch," Booth winced, rolling again so she was now the one on top of him. "Jeez, just kidding. No need to hurt me."

"You're such a baby," Brennan murmured affectionately, smiling against his mouth. His fingers tunneled in her hair as his lips opened under hers, but before she could even taste him, a phone rang.

"Ugh." Brennan's forehead dropped to his. "That's your phone."

"It's Caroline," Booth frowned as he recognized the _Laying Down the Law_ ring tone he'd assigned to his favorite prosecutor. "She'll never give up."

"I know," Brennan sighed in resignation as she rolled away from him and onto her back. "Just answer it."

"Hold my place." Shooting out a hand, Booth grabbed the phone from the nightstand and flipped it open. "Caroline, it's Sunday," he grumbled by way of greeting. "Even God rested on … _what_? What the hell do you mean, you can't find it!" Booth shot up on the bed like a spring, fingers tensing automatically on the phone. "Of course, I did! No way any of my agents broke chain of custody, I'm telling you … yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

With a foul word, he snapped the phone shut and jumped out of bed. Brennan watched him yank open a drawer and mutter another colorful curse word. "Booth?"

Grabbing a T-shirt and throwing on the first pair of jeans he found, Booth sat back on the edge of the bed to pull on his tennis shoes.

"Some of the evidence from the Henderson bust is unaccounted for," he explained, naming the major case he'd spent weeks working on and had just closed the previous Friday. "Caroline sounded like she was about to have a damn heart attack." Booth felt close to one himself as he thought about the repercussions. If the evidence wasn't found or if someone misplaced it and broke the chain of custody, the case would go downhill in a hurry and heads were going to roll, beginning with his. "Shit, shit, shit."

Brennan knelt on the bed and ran a soothing hand over his back, unsure what else to do. "I'm sorry."

"I'll figure it out." Turning his head, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before rising from the bed and grabbing his weapon automatically. "I was on the scene for hours. I saw all the evidence get bagged and tagged. There's no way it just freaking disappeared."

Walking into the bathroom, Booth splashed some cold water on his face and quickly brushed his teeth. He couldn't contain his frown at the way his morning had gone to hell in the span of one phone call. From lazing around in bed with his partner to goddamn missing evidence. Fucking A.

"I don't know how long I'll be." Grabbing his keys and pocketing his phone, Booth sighed as he leaned over the bed to kiss Brennan goodbye. "But I'll call you once I've figured out what the heck's going on. Don't forget to have lunch."

The automatic reminder told Brennan that he didn't think he'd be back anytime soon. She could practically see the stress already imprinted on his face and it frustrated her that she could do absolutely nothing to help him.

Flopping back against the pillows, she could only frown. Having been on the receiving end of a few of Caroline Julian's tirades, Brennan winced, just imagining what awaited Booth when he got to the Hoover building.

**-x-**

He tracked down the evidence, along with the idiot who logged it incorrectly, and finally was able to figure out why no one had been able to find evidence that had been in the FBI storage room, all along. With relief, Booth was able to assure Caroline that while someone had fucked up when listing the recovered items from the Henderson residence in the evidence log, the chain of custody was intact and the evidence was present and accounted for.

And it only took him four hours. God, he could use a stiff drink right about then. The thought made him feel a little guilty, considering he was planning on skipping church today and had been more than a little remiss in his attendance the last few weeks.

"How the hell did this happen, cher?" Caroline railed, still enraged at the mix-up. "Don't you all have protocol and training and all that good stuff to make sure criminals can't just mosey on out of prison because someone didn't properly log the evidence?"

"Caroline, of course there's protocol," he sighed, willing to appease. "But nobody's perfect and mistakes happen. I already gave the agent that logged it in a piece of my mind and corrected the mistake."

"Mistake," she sniffed disdainfully. "Mistakes are the reason some very bad people end up back on the street. You know what it means whenever a lawyer is able to get someone off on a technicality?" She gave him a poke but didn't give him a chance to answer. "It means someone made a mistake. Usually the cops."

Booth sighed, knowing there was nothing to do but stand there and listen to her rail. Across the bullpen, he saw one of the junior analysts bounce around the cutest baby and he smiled when agents, analysts, and secretaries formed a circle around the little boy, all trying to get his attention. Booth saw Charlie making weird faces at the kid and laughed out loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Agent Booth," Caroline hissed frostily. "Am I amusing you?"

Booth realized that he hadn't been paying the proper attention to her rant and he quickly schooled his features into a more subdued expression. "I'm sorry." Her stony gaze told him she was unimpressed with his apology, so he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face the crowd of people surrounding the now giggling baby. "Look at that. You can't be mad when there's a laughing baby in the bullpen, can you?"

Caroline raised a haughty eyebrow, but he detected a slight twitching of her lips and so he risked a charm smile. "He sure is a cute little critter, ain't he?" she conceded.

"Sure is," Booth agreed, eyes sparkling as he confessed, "You know, Bones and I are trying to have one of those."

Caroline gave him a blank look. "One of what?"

Booth laughed at her expression. "A baby, Caroline," he sighed, just saying the words made him smile. "We've decided we're going to try and have a baby."

"You and Dr. Brennan?" Booth nodded happily and she raised her eyebrows. "Well, isn't that just adorable," she deadpanned in a dry tone.

"C'mon," he chuckled knowingly, giving her a one-armed hug. "You know you're going to love my little squint."

Caroline's eyes narrowed and she huffed a little, but her lips did quirk up. He really was her favorite FBI agent and though it pained her to admit, she was even fond of that squint partner of his. She was certain they would make one awfully pretty baby.

"Hope that baby gets Dr. Brennan's brains," she snarked pointedly, still displeased over the evidence log screw up.

"Me too, Caroline." Booth only smiled again, taking the insult in stride. "Me too."

"There better not be anymore screw ups on this case, cher," she ordered imperiously, shaking a warning finger at him. But before she whirled around, he caught the smile toying around her lips. With a smile of his own, he turned back to his office and pulled out his cell.

Brennan picked up almost immediately. "Is Caroline very angry with you?"

Booth found the question adorably telling. Very few people intimidated Temperance Brennan, but Caroline Julian might just be one of them.

"Nah," he shrugged casually, the tension of the last few hours finally dissipating. "It took me a while, but I figured out what happened. There was a mix-up when the evidence was logged in, but it's fine. No chain of custody broken, no lost evidence."

"Caroline wasn't angry?" Brennan asked skeptically, well acquainted with the prosecutor's temper.

"Well, of course she was. It's Caroline." Booth pocketed his keys and gave his office one final sweep, making sure there was nothing he needed to take home. "You know how she is. When someone screws up she goes nuts." He walked to the elevators, a smile hitting his lips. "But I mentioned we were trying to have a baby and it mellowed her right out."

On the other side of the phone, Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth, did you just use our future child as a diversion to avoid Caroline's anger?"

"Well, not on purpose," he said honestly. "But you know, there was this really cute baby in the bullpen and she was fuming and I just, you know, mentioned it. And after that, she just kinda seemed to forget her rant."

"You can only get away with that because you're her favorite."

"True," Booth admitted shamelessly. "Look, I'm finally getting out of here. I'll be home in a little bit."

"Oh. You are?"

If he wasn't mistaken, she sounded distinctly disappointed. "Yeah." Booth gave a baffled laugh. "What? You don't want me to come home?"

"No, of course not!" she was quick to reassure. "You should come home."

"Okay, Bones, that didn't sound very convincing," he teased. "Do you have another man over and need time to sneak him out?"

"Are you crazy?"

"That was a joke," he laughed at her scandalized voice. "What's the deal, babe?"

"It's nothing, Booth, really." Her sigh filtered clearly through the phone line. "I just thought … perhaps, you might not want to come home, just yet."

"Why not? Where would I …? Oh." It suddenly hit him what she was getting at and he laughed self-deprecatingly. "Damn, Caroline is right. Our baby better take after you in the brains department."

"I'm sure you're tired—"

"Not that tired," he interrupted quickly. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking, maybe you could meet me somewhere," she said, just a little hesitantly.

Knowing her, Booth was sure he should at least ask where before agreeing, but what would be the point? His answer was always going to be the same. "Any damn where you want, Bones."

**-x-**

After parking his FBI issued vehicle, he took a deep breath and glanced at the text message she'd sent him.

_Was she serious? _Ha, of course she was.

Booth made sure to put his phone on silent before entering the building. He showed his photo ID, signing in as required, and hoped he wasn't blushing. A few lines above his, he noticed her name, which made sense since she had arrived before him. He didn't need to glance at his phone again to follow the directions she'd given him, he'd already memorized them. His mind was already rioting with all kinds of erotic images and Booth wondered if maybe he should feel a little bit more hesitant about the whole thing.

This was not a locked bathroom or classroom, or even the deserted Lincoln Memorial at nearly one in the morning. Oh no, this was Georgetown's main library at only three in the afternoon. He should be concerned, except he couldn't get past the near obscene excitement that was hitting him right in the gut.

He was going to sex her up right in the library stacks. Holy crap, he was going to lose his mind.

Booth was thankful he didn't run into anyone when he got on the elevator because he already had an erection pressing against the front of his jeans. Getting off at the floor she'd indicated, he made his way through the rows and rows of books without encountering a single soul. Not running into any students made him think studying really wasn't a very big priority on a sunny Sunday afternoon. On the other hand, looking at some of the titles on the book shelves also gave him a good indication why maybe this part of the library was deserted.

Really, was anyone desperate to read _Mathematical Aspects of Seismology_? Right next to that he saw _Physics of Blown Sands and Desert Dunes_ and he had to laugh. Yeah, fascinating. No wonder she had picked this part of the stacks.

Except when he found her, she actually had one of those dusty textbooks opened across her lap. He froze when he saw her at the end of the aisle, sitting on some kind of small study table, her feet on the chair in front of her. And she was obviously engrossed in the book propped across her knees.

Even though it was sunny outside, there wasn't much natural light filtering in. The whole section had a dim, muted light that was probably a testament to how often anyone actually bothered to search for books there. But even so, Booth could clearly see her and he swallowed painfully at the picture she presented. From her high-heel pumps to a very familiar set of slanted cat-eyed glasses, she distilled sexiness.

_Sexy, sexy librarian sexiness. Oh, Jesus_.

Booth didn't know why he was surprised to find her playing the part. He should have realized it the second he figured out where she wanted him to meet her. Even though this was his particular fantasy, he'd learned she liked to role play. Nothing crazy or anything, but just enough to remind him why she always seemed to love going undercover.

He walked forward silently, but her head snapped up. Her nostrils flared slightly while she casually closed the book and set it behind her on the table.

"Hello, Agent Booth." Her voice was soft, almost casual, just like the way she pushed back the chair with her foot. A clear non-optional invitation for him to sit.

Clearing his throat, Booth took a seat. "Hello, Dr. Brennan." He was close enough to touch, her knees actually bracketing his as her legs dangled off the table.

"You seem tense," she noted with a tilt of her head. "Are you feeling guilty about something?"

"Um …no?" He slid his palms over his jean-clad thighs, eyes glued to edge of her tight pencil skirt and the way her legs were parting and giving him a glimpse of the lacey edge of her sheer, white thigh-highs.

"You don't sound very convinced." Her eyes were clearly disapproving, magnified under those crazy sexy glasses.

"I … I'm not sure," he conceded, snapping his gaze back to her face. "You're obviously upset about something, but I don't know what I did."

"You don't?" Her eyes widened in surprise and she slithered off the table and straight into his lap, hands hiking up her skirt to make room as she straddled him. "Allow me to enlighten you."

He couldn't contain a slight gasp at the unexpected move. She looked strict and so prim and proper with her beautiful hair wrapped in a bun and the strand of pearls around her neck. But now her skirt was high enough that he could see her garters and she ground against his erection very deliberately.

"Please do," he whispered, running one hand up her side over the silky, deep yellow blouse that was neatly tucked into the skirt.

"Books in a library are _not_ yours to keep, Agent Booth," she explained sternly, hands resting delicately on his shoulders. "There are due dates for a reason, you know. And you …" she sighed with a shake of her head, "you just seem unable to play by the rules."

"I'm sorry," he murmured as contritely as possible.

"Sorry is simply not good enough. I'm afraid you're going to have to be penalized." Her smile was slow and just a touch evil. "Tell me, Agent Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"

"No," he breathed dazedly, hands automatically running down to cup her softly grinding hips. "But I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Oh, I will," Brennan confirmed. Without warning, she deftly flicked open his jeans, her hands shoving down his underwear to fist him tightly. "And you will do as I say."

_Yes, I will._

She gave him one punishingly tight stroke and he groaned. His hands sneaked under her skirt and his fingers curved over her thighs, thumbs brushing the front of her panties. He could tell they were damp and he shifted one hand, pushing the delicate fabric aside and slipping a finger inside her. His other hand moved from beneath her skirt and up her body to mold one round breast.

For a second, she wavered in her control, moaning as he fingered her and pushing her breast into his hand. But then she grabbed his wrists, giving him a severe warning look. "That's not allowed."

Placing his hands back on her thighs, she grabbed his cock again and using one hand to move her underwear aside, she sank into him. Booth's fingers dug reflexively into her skin and his hips bucked up, eager to be deep inside her.

"_Bones._"

Brennan ignored his tortured moan, rotating her hips experimentally and trying to find the best angle. Rocking forward, her lips brushed kisses over his jaw and up until she reached his earlobe.

She gave him a nip before whispering hoarsely, "I will fuck you until I come and then you will fuck me until I'm screaming out an orgasm all over again." She squeezed her internal muscles, wrenching another desperate groan out of him. "That's the penalty, Agent Booth."

His jaw clenched viciously as she started moving. Instinctively, his hands went to her waist, but he wasn't setting the pace. It was all her. Lifting up before slamming down and then rocking forward so that her clit received some stimulation too. Her lips parted on soft, barely audible sounds and he couldn't help leaning forward to kiss her. His tongue moved wildly inside her mouth, the only outlet he had for the tense coils winding around his stomach.

With a gasp, Brennan wrenched her mouth away, but he moved with her, trailing his lips over her throat in damp, sucking kisses. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and her movements became faster and less controlled. The wet, hot slide of her over his cock had him muffling a moan against her throat.

Brennan felt the sound vibrate against her skin and she shuddered, rocking her hips quicker and quicker. She could tell his entire body was one tense line, she could feel it in the curve of his shoulders under her hands, in the way his fingers dug into her waist. But his control was all the more impressive because of it, exciting her brutally.

Eyes snapping shut, she came in a rush, nails digging through his T-shirt as her muscles clamped him tightly.

"_Fuck_," he panted, the strain of holding back covering him in a light sheen of perspiration. She collapsed against his chest and Booth was afraid to even breathe, knowing she wasn't done with him yet. He tried every trick in the book to disconnect his mind from the fact that his cock was still hard and throbbing inside her hot, tight pussy.

He tried to focus on her breathing, the way it went from ragged and heavy to just merely irregular. Her lips feathered lightly over his jaw line and his eyes fluttered shut. And then she spoke into his ear. "I want it from behind next."

Though soft, the words were nevertheless an order. He was to do as she said, Booth remembered, and she wanted to be fucked until she screamed.

With a growl, he lifted her, both of them grunting as he slid out of her warmth. But just as quickly he whirled her around to face the study table. "Bend over."

The words were rough; almost a command and Booth hoped she wouldn't make him pay for the audacity. To give her some incentive to cooperate, he lifted her skirt all the way up, exposing her ass along with the minuscule, provocative panties she was wearing. They were a virginal white, just like her thigh-highs and he ran his hands over her bottom and the back of her thighs, fingering the soft material.

That she obeyed without a word told him she was nearly as anxious to get him back inside her as he was to sink himself into her luscious body. In a flash, he lowered her panties just enough and sheathed himself in wet, hot flesh. Instantly, he started pumping, driving into her in one slick glide after another. Booth didn't know whether it was the height of the table, the heels she was hearing or a combination of both, but he was sliding inside her at the most fucking perfect angle.

"Holy fuck, that's good," he rasped out. Her answering moan said she agreed and he grabbed her hips, enjoying the feel of her under his hands as he slammed forward, over and over. "Shit, you're so wet. So hot. Damn, I'm gonna come so hard."

"Oh, god, Booth … there, yes, _yes_, right there," she panted huskily, forehead thudding heavily on the table. "I'm so close. Don't stop, don't stop, don't st—Ohhh!"

Her husky shout was loud enough that if there was anyone around, they would definitely be busted, but it was pretty hard to care. Her orgasm made him wild, nearly desperate to shatter inside her. But Booth realized he wanted to see her; his sexy, naughty librarian who made him absolutely nuts.

Gasping, he pulled out and flipped her. She was no longer looking so prim, with little wisps of hair around her temples and her eyes dazed behind those glasses. Not to mention the skirt wrapped around her waist and the panties around her thighs.

"So sexy," Booth murmured delightedly, yanking down her flimsy underwear all the way off so he could easily slide between her thighs. In relief, he entered her drenched sex again, kissing her in appreciation when her legs wrapped around his waist.

Cupping her bottom, he scooped her off the table and braced her against the nearest bookshelf. "My turn," he whispered against her lips, moving his hips in deep thrusts. "Baby, please let your hair down."

Smiling, Brennan raised one hand, pulling pins and the elastic tie keeping her hair up. She let the pins and the little black band fall to the floor as her arms went around his neck again and her hair cascaded down. Booth moaned harshly, burying his face against the curve of her neck and feeling the soft strands brush his cheek.

She was like heated velvet around him, lush and tight. He couldn't have stopped pounding inside her if his life depended on it. Against her neck, he mouthed her name and exploded. Hard. So damn hard, pouring everything he had inside her. And it was good, oh hell, so fucking good. The pleasure refusing to subside, simply slamming into him in wave after wave.

**-x-**

Hours later, they were both still slightly dazed.

Stretched out on the couch, his arms wrapped around her as they watched _The Treasure of the Sierra Madre_. But since they had both seen it multiple times, paying attention wasn't strictly necessary.

Booth trailed a fingertip over the shell of her ear, a smile toying around his lips. "Bones, I can't believe you kept those glasses."

"I didn't _keep_ them," Brennan objected virtuously. "They were a gift."

"She gave them to you?" Booth chuckled, remembering his cheerful seatmate back in coach. Amateur sleuth and avid Brennan fan. "I don't think those were hers, you know."

"Regardless, they're mine now." Brennan smiled too, feeling lulled by the soft path his finger was tracing over her ear, down to her jaw, and back again. "Mmm, that feels nice."

Recognizing her sleepy voice, he grabbed the control remote and shut off the movie. "You wanna go to bed?"

"No, it's too early," she mumbled, turning on the couch so that her cheek rested against his bare chest. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes."

"You'll fall asleep," Booth warned.

"I won't," she immediately replied.

"Okay," he agreed, knowing full well she would. For some reason, Sunday nights after dinner she tended to get sleepy and unless they had plans to do something, she would invariably nap for a little bit. But since they had a late dinner and it was already past 9pm, this wouldn't really be a nap, more like an early night. Dropping a kiss atop her head, he closed his eyes. Even if he fell asleep too, Booth figured he'd get up in a little while and move them both to their bed.

**-x-**

He woke up to soft kisses, over his jaw, his cheeks, and against his lips. Blinking, he looked at his partner.

"I fell asleep," she confessed sheepishly and he gave a lazy smile, raising one hand to tangle in her hair.

"I know," Booth murmured, cupping the back of her head and kissing her mouth softly. She made a little mmm sound against his lips and he deepened the kiss, running his hand down her back and cupping her bottom through the comfortable robe she'd changed into to watch the movie.

Brennan slid one leg over his hip and their sleepy kisses turned heated. Booth grunted and maneuvered on the couch until she was under him, his hips cradled between her legs. Running her hands over his bare back, she panted softly and arched her neck, giving him better access. He peppered kisses everywhere, tugging on the robe impatiently and opening as much of it as he could with the sash still tied around her middle. She felt him growing hard between her thighs and she tilted her hips up, rubbing against him. His skin was smooth and warm and she tried to run her hands all over it, but the constraint of the narrow couch was making her impatient.

"Booth," she husked, hands pressing against his chest. "Bed."

"What?" He raised glassy-looking eyes to her, his breathing already irregular.

"Let's move to the bed," she repeated, giving him a seductive smile. "I would like to touch you everywhere."

He leaned down for one brief kiss before getting up from the couch and scooping her in his arms. Next to the bed, he placed her down on her feet, hands immediately going to the tie of her robe, when the time on the nightstand clock caught his gaze.

_11:30pm._

There was something important about the time and he had to fight the fogginess in his brain to figure it out. "It's not midnight yet."

"What?"

"It's still Sunday, Bones." He sounded ready to weep.

"Oh." Brennan followed his gaze, realizing he was right. It was only a measly half an hour, but she remembered during her week, they had adhered strictly to the timeline she'd set and from the look in his eyes he was remembering that too.

No sex in the apartment for the entire week, he had requested. Which meant they still had another thirty minutes to go before the deadline ended. "Damn it."

She nearly smiled at his curse. "We'll just wait thirty minutes."

Booth's gaze raked over her, over the gaping robe and flushed cheeks, and the stiff nipples he could clearly see pushing against the soft material. "I don't want to wait."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "Do you want to forgo the—?"

"No," he replied quickly, not even letting her finish. No way was he caving on the last thirty minutes. But the thought of sitting around for the next half an hour, nursing a hard-on, was not especially appealing either.

Walking to the dresser, he opened a drawer and donned a faded T-shirt. Pulling out an old pair of trunks, he quickly discarded his comfortable sweatpants, as well.

"What are you doing?" Brennan gaped as she watched him change clothes.

"What do you have on under that?" He eyed her robe consideringly. "You're wearing a bra and panties, right?" Booth was pretty sure he detected both while he was feeling her up on the couch.

"What?" Brennan gave him a baffled look. "Of course."

He smiled in satisfaction. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

She followed after him and saw him grab a couple of towels from the linen closet. He grabbed his keys and reached for her hand, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. His eyes were dark with excitement.

"Let's make use of that ridiculously huge pool."

**-x-**

When they had decided to move in together, they agreed that the one non-negotiable perk they had to have was a pool. Parker would have never forgiven them otherwise. And since moving to their new apartment, they had made use of the pool many times, but certainly never for this.

Brennan stood at the edge of the calm, blue-green surface, watching Booth drop his T-shirt and their house keys onto one of the lounge chairs. The pool closed at sunset, but the gate was never locked so getting in had not posed a problem. She wondered how many residents over the years had snuck in for a late night swim or some late night sex.

Walking over to him, she dropped her robe and smiled when his eyes darkened. Before he could grab her, she turned and jumped over the edge of the pool. It felt a little strange to be inside the pool in underwear rather than a swimsuit, like she was doing something particularly naughty. Which Brennan supposed she was. It had surprised her that he was willing to do something like this, but then again, after the past week, she should have learned that he was quite a surprising man.

"The water's warm." Treading water towards him as he joined her inside the pool, she suggested innocently, "Maybe we can swim a few laps."

"That better be a joke," he growled playfully, chaining his arms around her and whirling her around.

They were in the shallower end, the water level just barely skimming over the top of her bra covered breasts. Brennan's legs wrapped around him and he used his body and the buoyancy of the water as he trapped her against the pool wall. Eyes glinting, he lowered the straps on her bra, pushing the garment down until it was wrapped around her middle, leaving her chest bare. His head lowered and he caught a wet nipple in his mouth, sucking roughly.

"Booth," she moaned his name, surprised at the jolt that went straight through her.

"Shh," he soothed, kissing softly across to the other breast. "Drop your legs, baby."

When she obeyed, his hands dipped under the water, pressing against the inside of her thighs and spreading her legs. Brennan gripped his shoulders, panting heavily when he smoothed two fingers underneath her panties, inching them slowly inside her. At the same time, he suckled her neglected nipple, the suction hard and a little rough.

She clenched around him and he pushed both fingers deeper, drawing a breathless, "Oh yeah," out of her. He growled against her breast, pumping his fingers a little harder, wanting more of those breathy sounds coming from the back of her throat.

Between his fingers deep inside her, his mouth on her breast and the water lapping all around her, it felt like full body stimulation. Spearing her fingers through his hair, Brennan wrenched his head up, crushing his mouth to hers. His tongue slipped inside, mimicking the thrust of his fingers and she felt her stomach tighten in an impending orgasm.

"Inside me," she gasped, even as she rode his fingers hard enough to make the water nearly churn. "Booth. Now."

Not that he was going to argue, but she ensured obedience by plunging her hands through the water and yanking down his shorts. It was his turn to gasp as the slide of the water against his erection felt nearly like a caress. Not wasting any time, Booth moved her underwear aside instead of pushing it down, since he didn't want the material to tangle around her legs. Cupping one hand around her ass, he lined himself at her entrance, the head of his cock bumping her folds. Brennan hissed and he did it again to tease her, but she wound her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pushing forward and sending him inside her.

She took him by surprise and he grunted, sliding all the way inside in an almost instinctual glide. "Bones … shit, I almost came."

Brennan laughed. "That's what you get for teasing."

Keeping one hand on her ass, he used the other one to grip the edge of the pool as he started moving. He could feel the edge of her panties scraping against his dick with every thrust. Her nipples, wet and peaked to hard little points, scraped his chest and her fingernails were digging into his back. And all of it was combining to make him lose it like a freaking teenager.

"Baby, damn …" he rasped heavily, slamming her against the wall and sending water crashing over the edge. She kept squeezing him from the inside, her sharp little teeth sinking into his shoulder and Booth thought he might be seeing stars. His balls were drawn and heavy and the pressure was about to break him. "Shit, babe, I'm gonna go off if you …oh fuck … _fuck_, _Bones_."

"It's okay," she whispered, tightening purposely around him. "Come inside me. Don't hold back."

He couldn't. With her, there was no holding back. Even when he needed to, even when he thought holding back was the only thing that would save him; he'd never really been able to do it. Burying his face against her white throat, he pulsed inside her with a loud groan. His release hit her, hot and wet and it pushed her right over the edge. Internal muscles rippling helplessly, she dropped her head back on a gasp, while her body milked him dry.

The water lapped more gently now that their bodies were still and it felt surprisingly cool against their heated skin. Booth braced both hands against the tiled edge, looking down at his partner and smiling at the picture she made with her head resting back against the rim of the pool. Drops of water spiked her lashes from where the water had splashed her face and she looked utterly satisfied and relaxed.

It was hard not to be smug, knowing he'd put that look on her face. As if reading his mind, her eyes opened and she smirked at him. "I believe I can ascertain what you're thinking."

"That's because you're so smart," he grinned shamelessly. "So smart and pretty and sweet."

She gave him an _oh, please_ look that Booth was sure she'd learned from Angela. He burst out laughing, tugging her bra up and helping her get her arms through the straps. Carefully, he slid out of her body, tugging his shorts up, as well.

Smoothing his hands through her wet hair, he tilted her face up for a kiss. "You are, you know," he murmured softly, brushing his lips back and forth against hers. "All those things and more."

"You're horribly biased," Brennan argued, but she had to smile against his lips. No longer did she fool herself into thinking she was immune to his charm. "But thank you."

**-x-**

Towels wrapped around them, they made their way back to their apartment. On the elevator, they ran into a young couple who eyed their wet hair and towels knowingly. The young woman gave her companion a suggestive look and a smirk and Booth felt his cheeks flame.

"They totally knew what we were doing," Booth griped, once inside their apartment. He headed for the bathroom to hang his towel and Brennan followed suit, arguing with him just because his sense of modesty amused her.

"They don't have magic powers, Booth, so they couldn't have _known_," she stressed, stripping her underwear. "Maybe they conducted some deductive reasoning based on our attire or such other variables, but that does not mean—"

"Oh, are you kidding me?" he scoffed, slipping off his damp T-shirt and soaked trunks. "All right, no, they couldn't have _known_, but they still knew, okay."

"That doesn't make any sense!" she laughed at him.

"Makes perfect sense," Booth shot back, flicking the shower on at a warm temperature. "You know that smirk she gave him?" He extended a hand to help Brennan climb onto the shower with him. "That was an I-know-what-they-did-and-I'm-remembering-when-we-did-that-exact-same-thing smirk."

"Wow," Brennan's eyes widened in mock surprise. "You got all that from a slight twisting of the lips?"

"You know I'm right," he accused laughingly. "You're just disagreeing to drive me crazy."

Brennan merely shrugged demurely, refusing to confirm or deny. Though their shower was quick—mainly an attempt to wash off the chlorine—they spent all of it bickering. Even as Booth wrapped a big, fluffy towel around her and grabbed another for himself, she was still amusing herself at his expense.

"Your alarm at their possible knowledge is quite nonsensical." Brennan grabbed a smaller towel and rubbed her wet hair vigorously. "However, I am unsurprised at your puritanical concern with the matter."

"You're wrong. I'm right. I know I'm right, they _knew_ … you know what," he huffed, "not arguing with you about this anymore." His eyes narrowed when she walked out of the bathroom, laughing at him and he followed after her, towel around his waist. "And hey, you'd think after this week you'd be a little more careful before you start throwing words like _puritanical_ around."

Brennan acknowledged his point with a nod. "It is true that you've proven yourself more than capable and willing to disregard your traditional notions of sex." Walking to her dresser, Brennan combed her still damp hair and then discarded her towel around the nearest chair. "You've been quite the rule breaker this week."

Booth watched in surprise as she slipped into bed stark naked, usually she wore at least a faded T-shirt. Figuring she just didn't want to bother, he shrugged and threw his own towel on top of hers before joining her under the covers.

"Hey, I'm still a traditional kinda guy," he defended with a smile. "I'm just, you know, fun too."

"You are," Brennan agreed, turning on her side to face him. "You're very fun."

"That's right," he murmured, absentmindedly curving a hand around her waist and smoothing his palm softly over her skin. "I can be a rogue rebel."

"I know that," she conceded with a laugh, skimming her fingertips over his chest. "I already knew that, but you've certainly proved it this week."

"You know what else I proved?" His smile was smug. "I'm better than you at the sex experiments."

"What? No." Brennan had been more than happy to agree with him on his previous observations, but now she quickly shook her head. "First of all, an experiment has to test something. For example, I hypothesized that sexual contact without release would be more effective than mere abstinence. You have not tested anything."

"Sure I did." Booth gave her a _gotcha_ grin. "I tested just how far we're both willing to go when it comes to public displays of affection."

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't even make sense. You merely imposed a limitation on our sex life." Her fingertips pressed against his chest when she made her point. "You did not hypothesize a theory, ergo you did not experiment."

"Nu-uh, Bones." Booth rose over her, the move pressing her unto her back, his shoulders filling her field of vision. "You're not gonna gyp me on a sciency technicality. I won fair and square."

"Even if I accept your awfully liberal definition of an experiment, how do you figure you are the winner?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you lost count of how many orgasms I gave you this week."

"I believe that goes both ways," she pointed out primly.

"It sure does. _Ergo_ …" Booth smiled as he used her fancy word. "I win."

Brennan pursed her lips consideringly. "I'd be willing to concede a tie."

"And I'd be willing to accept."

Booth sealed the deal with a kiss on her mouth. She smiled under his lips and he loved that. He also loved the soft skin under his hands so he ran his hands over her belly as he brushed butterfly kisses over her jaw and down her neck.

"Booth …" Her sigh was soft, hands lazily smoothing over his shoulders.

"Bones, this week was amazing." He petted her with gentle, sweeping strokes and soft, sweet kisses. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank … ohh." Her breath escaped in a rush when his lips closed tenderly over one nipple. His tongue swirled delicately over the very tip before lining more of those angel-soft kisses over her sternum. "Booth? W-what are you doing?"

"Making love to you in our bed," he answered simply. "We haven't done that in over a week."

"No, we haven't," she agreed softly, stroking a hand gently through his hair.

Booth took his time touching her, he was in no hurry. His fingertips skimmed over her curves and his lips skated across her skin in tender, sweeping caresses. His touch wasn't meant to arouse her, it was simply meant to worship her. Brennan touched him with equal reverence, sighing as her hands glided over his chest and his shoulders.

This wasn't about sex, she knew. They had more than enough sex over the last week to make up for the near celibacy of the previous month and to hold them in the future, should work interfere in the same vicious manner. No, this was simply about making love, about connection. When his hands curved over her stomach and his mouth peppered very soft kisses all over her belly, she knew he was thinking of the baby they were trying to make.

"I love you," Booth whispered, tracing the edge of her belly button with his tongue before continuing to line kisses across her pelvis and her thighs.

"Hey, come here, please." Her request was soft and he immediately obeyed, moving up her body and bracing his arms at either sides of her face. Brennan cupped his face, tracing her fingertips over the planes of his face. "I love you too."

"Oh. Oh, Bones." His mouth descended with fervor on hers, kissing her over and over again. Those three little words always wrapped around him like magic, leaving him nearly breathless. He knew she loved him, but whenever she said it out loud, it was like he was hearing it for the first time. Remembering all over again the utter shock and exhilaration that had raced through him when those words came out of her mouth one day, seemingly out of nowhere. "I know. I know and I still can't quite believe it."

"I love you so much," she repeated on a husky murmur, pressing kisses on his throat.

Gently, so gently, he slipped inside her, one hand curving around her thigh as her legs draped around him in welcome. Booth showered kisses over every part of her he could reach; shoulders, neck, chin, and lips. Her arms went tight around him as the heat build, warm and sweet, between their surging bodies. Pleasure shimmered like liquid gold and soft, soft moans filled the air.

Booth buried a hand in her hair, gasping her name hoarsely. "Baby, come with me," he whispered against her parted lips.

The warmth spread gently, almost soothingly throughout her body. So often they seemed to make love in a passionate frenzy, almost as if their bodies couldn't quite believe the reality of the situation and were simply trying to gorge on something that might slip away. But, right then, there was no need to do so, their bodies getting the message that this wasn't something that would slip away.

Brennan kissed him, breathing his name and sighing as he shuddered with her. Fingers tangling with hers, Booth's forehead dropped to her shoulder, soft pants coming out of both of them.

"So perfect," he murmured with near awe against her skin. Brennan nodded wordlessly, running her fingertips in a lulling caress down his spine. Booth re-arranged the tangled sheets around their bodies, tucking her securely back against his chest. Her sigh of contentment whispered throughout his body. "You feel and you taste, and you pretty much make everything perfect."

"You know I'm not perfect," Brennan argued with a soft smile.

"Mmm …maybe not," he smiled into her hair. "But you're perfect for me. We're perfect together. _This_ is pretty much perfect."

There was no room for debate or argument. That was simply the truth, sure-fire and uncontestable.


End file.
